Secret Guardian
by Nechi Son
Summary: I'm Alysha, the Guardian of Saiyans. I was suppose to keep it a secret until Goku found out. By finding the Halo, bad things are starting to happen to me. Heart attacks, dying, sacrificing. Then when Mirai Goku and me tells us of a enemy, the badest of all bad things come to surface. Rated T for the most part. A little but of M. Goku/OC
1. My Story

Saiyan or Slave? Chapter 1: My Story

My name's Alysha. I'm a Slave. But also a full-blooded Saiyan. I have black hair, red eyes, and as most people say in the castle, I'm the most beautiful girl there. My parents sent me away to work at the royal castle. Or the place 'I'm going to die at.' As I call it. My parents sent me away because 'You're the Oldest'. I don't know what they meant by that. What does being the oldest have to do with this. I miss them. I miss my family.

I miss my twin Anthony. We're both 22 years old. Our birthday is September 15th, 3505. I'm older than him by 7 minutes. We used to race in our backyard. We used to play Xbox, Play station, or Wii together. We sparred. We both reached Super Saiyan 4 at age 11. Our parents were proud of us. They haven't reached Super Saiyan 2 yet. I'm the most powerful slave in the kingdom. I even saved a slave from causing a Kitchen fire.

I even have a little brother, his name is Javon. He's 18 years old. His birthday is November 8th, 3509. He was hyper. Always being lazy like me. Whenever I want something, Javon wants it too. When he was born. My parents always pay attention to him.

I miss my little sister Kyra. She's 10 years old. Her birthday is December 20th, 3517. She was always bossy. I always enjoyed taking care of her when she was little.

Anthony or me had the attention taken away from us by Javon. Like when I wanted the new Left 4 Dead 2 game on Xbox. This was when I was 13 years old. It was at Christmas. When I found out I didn't get Left 4 Dead 2 and Javon got it. I went crazy. I always ran away when I was mad. I always went to my special hiding place.

This is where the story begins. I actually met Kakarott there. I was crying to even notice him at the entrance of the cave. It was thundering and lightening outside. I went through my pockets to find my capsules. I found them in my back pocket. I always took out the bed and my Ipad so I can play video games. I always played Imagine artist. It's a game where I can express my feelings into a picture.

I drew me and Anthony. Playing Left 4 Dead 2. Anthony has an account on there too. I always used to send pictures to him. He would show them to my Grandpa, and then he would print them out and hang them on my rooms walls. Kakarott calmed me down that night when I threw a picture of our family at the wall. I threw random ki blasts at the picture and told it to die. He told me everything was going to be alright, and he told me.

"What happened?" He asked. My eyes were still blurry. I grabbed my Ipad and started to draw. I drew a picture of my parents and Javon together. Him getting all the presents. And I drew Anthony and me in the background. Kakarott understood. He told me to call him Goku. And that he was 15 years old. He told me he was having the same problems. He had a brother named Raditz. Goku said Raditz was getting all the attention. Because Raditz said he had been to all planets, when Goku stayed home with his mother. His mother said he was too young.

He finished his story by telling me that we were kinda the same. I told him that Anthony and me reached Super Saiyan 4. My parents were proud of us. Then when Javon came, we weren't that important. I was interrupted by my brother Anthony.

Ant said. "It's been 8 hours since you've left. Mom and Dad are starting to get worried." I looked at him.

"Tell them I'm fine and I'll be home in a minute." I said. He flew off. I hopped out of Kakarott's lap and capsulized my bed and Ipad. I turned to look at Goku.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked. Putting my hand on his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"I don't know depends on how mad I get." He laughed. I laughed with him too. We waved 'Bye' and I took off. Feeling happy that I have a friend. And sad that I have to face punishment. Who cares, I'm stronger than them anyways. When I got home, I saw my parents in the room watching Javon playing Left 4 Dead 2. Kyra was sleeping. I threw my capsule case on the counter. I got my Ipad out, putting on the picture I showed Kakarott. My parents always looked at my Ipad when I ran away. I put my Ipad on the counter. Making sure I left the picture I showed Kakarott on the screen.

I was sent away 6 years later. I was Queen Bulma's slave, but she didn't give me any work to do. But I still got money. I had to test out my strength to King Vegeta. I was sparring with Kakarott, I mean Goku every day before I was sent away. I actually beat King Vegeta in battle. I was made his most trusted Female. I have a master bedroom in the castle. I hanged all my pictures there. I figured out that my room is across from Goku's! I also figured out that Goku's the most trusted Male. Awesome!

Slaves say he's heartless. But I don't believe them. Yesterday, I was assighed to be his slave. Seriously?! Oh well, at least I'm being with my friend. I packed all my stuff. I knocked at his door.

"Come in." I heard Goku say. I opened the door. I saw him sitting in a chair next to his bed. I saw a woman on it. It was Chichi. I mentaly growled. I hate her. She said to me that you were spending so much time with her Kakarott. She said you're banded from ever coming in his room. I never listened to her. She wasn't Saiyan like we were. She was Human. That's a dumb race, they're weak and only rely on weapons to face their enemies.

Chichi had a beautiful body, Goku told me, but he never liked her. He comes in my room when she pisses him off. I had another bed in my room. When I cried he was there to calm me down. Like when I was 13. Those were good times.

Chichi was his assigned bride. They were to wed in a month. I never been to a wedding before. I didn't get an invitation because of. 'Oh, this is my Kakarott' I thought mocking her voice.'You can't come because you'll ruin it all.' She was the nastiest girl I've ever seen. She's been drinking. Only Goku and I know that. Today she got drunk again.

"She's gotten drunk again." Goku told me. Running a hand through his gravity defying hair.

I nodded. "Where should I put my stuff?" I asked. He pointed to another bed. I walked over to that bed and dropped my stuff there. The whole castle know I'm Saiyan. My tail came tapping my head.

"Goku?" I said.

He looked over to me."Yeah?" He stood up and walked over to me. Holding my hands

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked. "Like away from the castle?"

He looked down. I'm a dumby. How could I ask a question like that.

"Yes, I want to. I don't want to live here anymore." He said, looking back up to me. He put one of my hands on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. I blushed. I spoke in my mind. I realized something over the years of living here.

I love him.

Alysha: Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written.

Chichi: Get out! This is my room!

Alysha: Shut up! Goku loves me, not you. Go talk to some people or I'll throw a ki ball at you.

Chichi: *runs away*

Alysha: I'll be updating another chapter after school tomorrow. See ya till then!


	2. He loves me too

Hi guys this is a reminder.

There will be time's where I'll alow people to ask me questions. It'll be randomly in the story. If you have any questions for any of the characters. Pm me. Okay? Good. Now on with the chapter.

"How are we going to get out of here? The castle is surrounded by guards." Goku asked in a whisper. I took a piece of paper out and laid it on my bed.

I pointed to the dungeon. "Queen Bulma knows all the escape routes. She told there's a lot of them down there. I actually told her that I wanted to get out of here. She wanted to get out of here also, but King Vegeta probably slipped to her mind." I snickered. I turned to Goku. "We'll act normal for the rest of the week, then meet me in the dungeon at 10:00 at night. Deal?" I held my hand out, he shook it, making it a deal. I sensed Chichi walking out of Goku's bed. I took ou my knife and threw it above her head. She jumped, scared. The knife almost hit her on the head, just right above her at the door. I grabbed her by the arms.

I put my head close to her ear. "If you know what's good for you, you won't tell a soul. Or you will face the consequences. Got it?" I warned her. I gently took the knife out of the wall and put it in my pocket. I gently realised her, she bolted for Goku.

"Kakarott, why aren't you helping me out here?!" She shrieked.

Goku looked at her. "Why should I help you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Chichi gasped. "Because. We're getting married in a month." I crossed my arms, floated to my bed, listening to them argue. I decided to unpack my stuff. First, I started with my clothes. I looked for a closet, I found one beside my bed. I opened it. There was a top shelf, a huge place to put my clothes on hangers, and a place to put my shoes. I'm glad I didn't pack my pink clothes, I got over pink a long time ago. Now I love the colors. Red, Black, Blue, and Orange. I took out my Saiyan armor first. I put it on the top shelf. I put my Saiyan shoes on the bottom.

I grabbed my favorite shirt. It was a gothic shirt. It was also red and black. I hanged it on a hanger. I did it with the rest of the clothing. I finally got to my shoes. They were still arguing. I decided to stop it.

I walked in the middle of them. "STOP IT!" I yelled. It echoed through the room. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. I had blind eyes, I wasn't really blind, you should get it. My hair turned a light red, my hair went everywhere like Goku's. My shirt changed into a black thing or something. (Gogeta's shirt.) My pants turned into jeans, they were skinny actually. That's funny, the last time I transformed into this is when I've had to test my strength.

My blind eyes looked between the both of them. "Would you two stop arguing for a minute?! You!" I yelled pointing at Chichi. She got scared. "The only reason you hate me is because, Goku hangs out with me more than you. You gotta stop drinking beer. You don't know what you're going to get yourself into." I said, backing her up to the wall. "Then you're going to get pregnant with some random guy you don't even know, and who you going to blame? Huh?" I asked myself. "Oh that's right ME! Cause little Miss. Sunshine turns to little Miss. Lightening when she sees me. If one of us goes tell King Vegeta about this, who's he going to believe. Me." I walked away from her. "This is what pisses me off. Just get the Hell out of my life and let me live, so I don't have to kill you in front of everybody in the castle." I declared. I stomped out of the room in anger. I'm going straight to Queen Bulma, not King Vegeta. They were both in the same place, just great. They were in the throne room. I slammed opened the doors. Getting their attention.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Vegeta yelled. I looked between the room.

"Can you please explain to me, why Chichi has to be in the same room has Kakarott?!" I asked, almost in a yell.

"Because she is his bride-to-be, why wouldn't she?" Queen Bulma asked.

I reverted back to my normal form. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Because while I was unpacking my stuff, they got into an argument again, for almost an hour, I had to listen to their bickering. Can she please move to a different room?" I saw the King put his hand up to his chin. Thinking. Then he turned to me.

"Fine. Guards follow Miss. Alysha to her room, and gather all the woman's stuff. Then direct the woman to the room 13 door away from them." The King declared. He snapped his finger's. I smile wide.

"Oh. Thank you King! You're the best!" I thanked. The guards came up behind me. I walked out of the room in a fit of joy. As we walked past all the guards, one whistled like to say someone's hot. I ignored them. They always do this. Soon we were at the door. I put my ear on the door. They were arguing again. Arghhh. I pushed opened the doors, they stopped their arguing.

"Congratulations Bubbles. You're moving out!" I cheered. She had steam blowing out of her ears. Goku looked at me. I walked over to him.

"I'm a snitch, I know that." I smiled. I ran to Goku's window and looked out. It was sunny outside. A beautiful day. Thank Kami, Bubble's face isn't on there. I finally have freedom from her. I climbed out sitting on the window seal. Until, I felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder. I saw Goku's face with a smile on it. He did something I never thought he would do. He put his lips on mine. 'Oh Kami, Kami, Kami. H-H-He's-s-s k-kissing m-me.' This is the best day of my life. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tails connecting with the other. This is the moment I could never forget.

He loves me too.

Alysha: Finally. I've always dreamed of Goku kissing me. Good times. Bye!


	3. Move out Bubbles!

I call Chichi Bubbles.

Chapter 3: Move out Bubbles!

OMG! Goku's kissing me. This is the happiest moment of my life. Goodbye Bubbles! You're not in my life anymore! Ha! Take that Mom and Dad! I pulled back. Breathing heavily. Okay. This was a dream. I know it is. I opened my eyes to see Goku staring at me, blushing. I lunged myself at him and hugged him tightly. I never want this moment to end. I felt his arms go around my waist and his head in my hair.

Suddenly, I heard something. _'Hmm, smells like strawberries.'_ Aww, geez. That was Goku. Was he speaking tellipathically to me or was it the thing. I forgot what it was called. Oh, that's right. A BOND! Kami, kill me now. I pulled back again. I looked into his eyes. They were still those dark, black eyes.

"Were you speaking tellipathically just now?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed in relief. I actually thought we had a bond. I looked over to my bed. There's still stuff on it.

I looked over to Goku. "Can you help me unpack my things?" I asked. He nodded. We both walked over to my bed. I grabbed my sheets. They were a full black. I got the top part of it and he got the bottom. After we put it on, Goku grabbed my shoes, and opened it. I had to many high heels. He threw them to me and I put them on the bottom of my closet. I grabbed my under wear bag and put all of them in the top drawer. Goku grabbed the bag I thought I left in my room. It had all my pictures in it. He took some out.

I saw he took out a certain picture that caught his attention. "Alysha, do you remember this picture?" He asked me. I looked over to him. He turned the picture over to me. I covered my mouth with my hand. I sat on my bed. Tears were sparkling in my eyes. I held the picture in my hands. This was the last picture I drew of my family. Goku put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm. I grabbed some tape. I put the tape on the picture and hanged it on my closet door.

Then the doors slammed open. I sharply turned to see the person. It was Bubbles. I grabbed the rest of my pants and hung them up. I grabbed my orange shirt that shows a little bit of above my belly botton, a bra, skinny jeans, my scouter, my black high heels, and I tied my hair to make it into a ponytail. I walked into a bathroom. I got changed quickly and brushed my teeth. When ever I brush my teeth. I terrible taste just stays there. I walked out of the bathroom to see Ch-, I mean Bubbles packing the rest of her stuff.

I went to my closet and looked in the mirror. I gently put my scouter on and gave a thumbs up to myself. I was just turning around when I felt a slap across the face. My head turned slightly to the right. It burned there for a minute. I turned my head to see Bubbles standing there in front of me.

She had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it. You're tearing us apart. A month before our wedding! You a-" Before she could finish her sentence, I slapped her hard in the face. Making her fall to the ground.

I had fire in my eyes. "Who thinks I'm tearing you guys apart?! Huh?! You're a disgrace to all Saiyans and Humans! You can't believe it, neither can I!" She turned to look at me.. She started to back away. A red aura started to go around me. I started to walk towards her very slowly. My aura got bigger with each step I took. "Alysha did this, Alysha did that. I'm sick of it. You think your childhood is awesome just because you were the daughter of the Ox King. My childhood was terrible!" My aura got so big, it was 2 feet away from touching the roof.

"I had a twin, when my little brother came into my life. We had the attention taken away from us. Even when we first transformed into Super Saiyan 4s. But no, Miss Sunshine thinks she can get all the attention just by causing a fighting scene. NO!" I yelled. Transforming into a Super Saiyan. "I was the oldest, that's why I got sent here. You wouldn't be here right now, with a bruise on your face if I wasn't sent here. So you can go complain about what happen today to the King or the Queen or your Daddy. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I yelled again. My tail whipping around me.

"I don't what your problem is, but I do know one thing. You think you have control over me, you don't! You think you can stop me, you can't! You think you can tear me and Goku apart, you never will!" I transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. "So go ahead band me from the wedding, I don't care, because he doesn't like you, I don't like you, I heard people talk about you. You're not popular anymore. Yeah! Mostly everyone thinks I'm the most beautiful woman here!" I grabbed her by the collar and made her come face-to-face with me.

"Let me tell you something, if you ever come near me again, I. WILL. KILL. YOU. Got it?" She nodded. I dropped her on the ground. She got all her stuff and ran out of the room. I stomped to the window, opened it, and looked at Goku. He was looking at me with fear. I looked outside, powered up, and flew out. I need to get away from there. I heard Goku call my name. But I didn't listen. I flew away as fast as I can. It started to thunder, I don't care, I'll spend the night in the cave, at least I'll be alone. I landed as it started to rain. I clicked my scouter. Goku was still at the castle. Powering up. I know he'll come looking for me.

I grabbed my capsule case and took out the bed. I laid down on it. It was still soft and comfy. I heard footsteps. I clicked my scouter again. It was Goku. Great. Just perfect. I would love to see his face right now. I opened my capsule case again and got out my Ipad. I went on Imagine art. Until someone grabbed it out of my hands and smashed it to the wall. I gasped. I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I laid down on my bed again and turned away from the person. I got the scouter off my face and capsuized it.

I turned to look at that person. When the lightning flashed across the sky. I saw the person. It was Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. I reverted back to my old form. Goku was looking into my eyes. I looked at his. I crawled over to him on the bed and grabbed his hand. He held it tightly. My legs were hanging off the bed. I got off and looked at Goku's form. It's been years since he's changed into this. I put my head on his chest. Letting go of his hand, I listened to his heart beat. With out looking into his eyes. I asked a question.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. That question just popped into my head for no clear reason.

He wrapped one of his arms around my back. "No." His voice was deeper, scary to people, but not to me. "You were brave back there. When you finished, you looked at me, I was pretty scared, I thought you would rip my head off." I laughed. He guided me to the bed. We both laid down on it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. The feel of the fur on his arms, on my stomach. It was relaxing. I turned and looked into his golden eyes. He was looking down at me. True, I was shorter than him, but, I felt I was in a little hole. I wrapped my arms around his chest.

He tilted my head up with his hand. Making me look at him. "What do you think of me?" He asked. That had me thinking. I knew the exact words when he asked the question.

"Well, you're a caring, loving, and honest man. You never gave me a reason to be sad. You always look at the bright side, even when times are tough. You're kinda scary to people, but not to me. " I smiled. "I love you Goku." There, I said it. No more of my mind nagging me to say it. Goku held me tighter. Then my stomach growled. It was his turn to laugh. He picked me up in his arms and walked to the edge of the cave.

"We're not going to fly in the rain." I said. He shook his head. I saw him put two fingers to his forehead and I felt tinkering on my body, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again. We was back in our room!

"What was that?" I asked. He dropped me on the bed and crawled in beside me.

"Instant Transmission, it's a technique where you think of a place like here, and poof. You can get there in seconds." He said. He wrapped his arms around me again. I clapped my hands and the lights turned off. I snuggled in his warmth.

Then fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Nightmares

Hey guys. There's this author named Gohan's Saiyan Warrior. His stories are awesome. Check it out!

Chapter 4: Nightmares

I fell into a deep slumber in Goku's arms. Where I entered dream world. All I saw was blood. I looked around, there was blood everywhere! I kneeled down and touched the blood. It felt all gooey and mushy. Then a face popped out of it. I got scared a little and jumped back. I landed on my bottom on the ground. I stared at the face breathing heavily. It looked familiar. I crawled closer to it.

"Anthony?" I said. Before his whole body came out. He was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Just like Goku was today or yesterday. He started to walk over to me. I got up and backed up. He started to run. I turned and ran. Before I bumped into something. That something caught me and held me by the arms. I looked up. The only person I never wanted to see in my dreams.

Goku. He stared down at me. I looked in his eyes. They're spikes in his eyes, the middle of his eyes were a red color, I screamed. Then I felt something icky on my leg. I looked down and saw an arm. Then another face popped out, it was Javon's. I kicked him in the face. I tried to run, but Goku was still holding my arms.

"Goku, let go of me!" I yelled. Flying up. I flew as fast as I could, but Goku was still on my arms. Then, out of nowhere. Goku sent me flying to the ground. It would've hurt if I've felt it. I coughed up blood. More arms grabbed my legs and arms. I started going through the ground. I struggled to get out of their grips.

Then I saw Goku hovering above me. He flew down and landed beside me, as I was slowly getting sucked into the ground. He put his hands on my stomach and pushed down. I was going in faster. I lost all of my breath. I couldn't breath. I looked at Goku's face, I saw him smirking, he also turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

Then Anthony came over and pushed down on me too. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 too, but it wasn't enough. I almost went in when all of it stopped. I saw Anthony and Goku wave at me. Then my face went in. I screamed as I was pulled down into a pool of nothingness.

Then I woke up. I was pinned to the bed. I could feel tears streaming down my face. It was still dark in the room. Someone was sitting on me. I opened my eyes to find Goku staring at me with his golden eyes. I was breathing heavily. Goku hugged me, while I cried on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, the fur on his back, wolf guy. I hate nightmares. He rubbed my head and patted it. Calming me down. When my crying turned into sniffs, he pulled back and looked in my eyes again.

He put his hand on my forehead. Like Mom did when my stomach used to hurt. I felt hot. It's mad hot in here. He put his hand back.

"Your coming up with a fever." He said. I gave a confused face. How could I get a fever?! Saiyans don't get sick at all! Oh well, I don't really care. It'd be so cool right now if Bubbles would come in here, get near me, and she gets sick too. I'd be laughing at her.

"How could I be sick, Saiyans don't get sick." I said. He shrugged. "How about we lay down again?" He said. I nodded. He laid us down on the bed. I turned so I was facing him. He only had one arm around me, it was pressed against my back, and it was comfortable. I closed my eyes. Until.

'Don't cha' wish your girlfriend was hot like me?' My eyes shot open. What the Hell. Where was that voice coming from. It sounded like my sister. Kyra! I been away for about 5 years and her voice changed! How is she awake at this time of night?! I looked up to see Goku sleeping. I grabbed his arm softly and lifted it, without disturbing him. I sat up on the bed and stood up.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my Saiyan armor. I quickly put it on. Then, I turned to Goku. His arm was searching for me, I saw his arm pat the bed. I grabbed a pillow from the other bed and put it under his arm. I opened the window and flew out. I'm glad they let me have black tights to go with the armor and red straps. I flew quietly. I knew I had a fever, but they won't notice. Well, maybe Mom will. She can always tell what's wrong.

I arrived at the town quickly. I looked all over the place, but couldn't find my parents ki. I looked for the only person I could find. I landed at the police station. I ran in, making all the popo's stare at me. Then they all surrounded me.

"Can I have your autograph Miss Alysha?!" One of them called out.

"Can you show us your power!" Another called out.

"Can I have an arm wrestle with you?!" A third called out. If he wants power I'll show him power. I held out my hand. I quickly ran to the front desk. I reached for the telephone. I took the phone from the thing and put it to my mouth.

"Um, Alysha the most trusted female by King Vegeta needs someone who knows everyone in the whole village and knows their address. Thank you!" I said.

The door opened and a guy with glasses came out. He looked like a doctor. Which made me giggle in my mind. Goku hated doctors. Like when he needed that shot for chicken pox, I had to knock him out to get him that shot.

The guy walked over to me. "Hello my name is Gohan, nice to meet you Miss. Alysha." He took out his hand. I shook it. "I'm not a doctor. I'm a shoalor. I know everyone in the entire village. Who do you wanna see?" He asked, taking out a laptop.

"Um Daria and Gary." I said. He typed in a few words. Then he showed me the computer. "Do they look like this?" I shook my head. "This?" I smiled and nodded. "They're at 9202 Elizebeth Drive." He said. I smiled too. With a quick thank you, I rushed out the station and looked for an taxi. I found one pulling up. I called to it and he pulled right next to me.

He rolled down the window. "Where ya headin'?" He asked. I got in and said. "9202 Elizebeth drive." He nodded and started driving. While he was driving I had time to think. What would they look like? Do they even care about me that they sent me away? Will Mom and Dad think I ran away? Will they want to see me? All these questions ran through my head.

"Miss Alysha we're here. No charge for the ride." The taxi driver said.

"Thank you very much!" I said. Getting out of the car, I looked at the house in front of me. It didn't look how I remembered it. But it'll do. I took a deep breath. I slowly walked to the door. I looked at it. Then I put my hand on the door. I twisted the knob and went inside. My mouth hung open at what I saw.

Only one question ran through my mind.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!


	5. You REPLACED ME!

Hey guys, there's a poll on my profile for the song that's going to be in the next chapter. Check it out! You can vote up to three choices.

Chapter 5: You REPLACED ME?!

I opened the door. I looked in the living room.

"Mom, Dad you home?" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Then I looked at the stairs. I saw them. I had tears stinging in my eyes. I heard more footsteps. I saw two more people.

"Ant, Javon?" I said. Ant and Javon ran down the stairs and gave me a hug. They were crushing my bones.

"C-c-can't-t-t b-b-breathe." I said. They let me go and I could finally breathe. I took deep breaths. Then my Dad gave me a hug. I hugged him back. The tears falling onto his shirt. My Mom joined in the hug. They soon let go. Then I looked in the living room again and saw someone sit up. It was a girl. She looked just like me.

I pointed to her. "Who the Hell is this?!" I yelled. My father looked at me like I was crazy. I glared at him. "Tell me now!" I yelled. Transforming into a Super Saiyan. I already know why she's here. I bet they're going to tell me it. Dad looked at Mom. Then the girl walked over to Dad. She looked my age. I looked as she walked over to my dad.

"Daddy, who is this?" She asked. I gasped. The tears in my eyes.

"Then, this is how you sent me away? Huh?!" I yelled. Dad tried to talk to me, but I held my arms up like I was being arrested. "No! That's it! I HATE YOU! YOU REPLACED ME WITH SOME SLUT!" I looked over to Ant. "What do you think of this Ant?!" I asked. He backed up at my increase of power.

"It's true, she's my sister." He said. "But let me explain. I never really liked her. Sh-" Before he could finish his sentence I walked over to him and put my hand on his head. I closed my eyes and looked at his mind. First, I saw a picture of them sitting eating ice cream. Next, I saw them watching my favorite movie. Then, I saw Ant kiss her on the forehead and she ran into school. Last, I saw them play Left 4 Dead 2. I took my hand off his head.

I changed my eyes into a full red color. I opened them and glared at him. "You lair! I guess you never liked me as your twin. Even when we spared together. You!" I said pointing to my parents. My full red eyes looking at them. "You never liked me as your own child did you? I know what you thought of me. You thought I was a waste of time. You bought Javon that Left 4 Dead 2 game I've always wanted, but you never paid any attention to me." I said letting my tears fall.

Ant put his hand on my shoulder. But I transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. It was clear that I was stronger than him. My red eyes were turning a black color. I ran upstairs and into my old room. I slammed the door shut. There was nothing here. But a few boxes.

I walked over to them and opened one up. My Ipad was in there. I took it out, capsulized it and put it in my pocket. I opened another box. It had all my pink clothes in it. I closed it and opened the last box. It had all my drew pictures from the Ipad.

There was one on top the caught my attention. It was a picture of Ant and me as newborns. We looked exactly the same. I grabbed it and looked at it for a few seconds. I heard the door open. I ignored it. But then someone grabbed my tail and started rubbing it. I wasn't weak like they was. I looked over my shoulder and saw my Dad.

"Sorry Dad. That's not my weak spot anymore." I smirked. As my tail snatched itself away from my father. I still held the picture in my hands. I walked over to the window and saw Goku there. He was in his normal form. I smiled. As I dropped the picture on the floor. It smashed to pieces.

"I knew you went away. I saw you leave." Goku said. I flew out the window. He saw the tears on my face. He kissed them away. I turned to my Dad. I waved to him as Goku put his arm around my waist, looking at my father.

"My Alysha." He said. I giggled. The door opened to see Mom, Ant and Javon. There's one family member missing. Kyra. She's probably somewhere.

"Who's this Alysha?" Ant asked. I glared.

"Why would you care? You didn't have the time to spend time with me." I said.

"Because you're my twin sister." He said through clenched teeth.

"Not in my book you're not. You guys replace me with a human." I looked down and saw her on the patio. I decided to scare her. I powered up a ki blast. Goku grabbed my hand.

_'Don't be a killer Alysha' _He said in my mind. I made the blast crupt in my hand. With one last look at what I used to call a family. Goku Instant Transmissioned us to the castle. The sun was beginning to come up. I laid down in my bed and screamed in my pillow. Almost crying in the process. Goku tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up to him. He smiled. "It's time for breakfast!" He cheered. I smiled as he ran out the door. I followed him out. Everyone was crowding the hallways. So I flew over them. I passed Goku and laughed as he screamed. I made it to the dining room as King Vegeta and Queen Bulma arrived. We all sat at our normal seats.

I sit next to King Vegeta, Goku sits next to me, Bubbles sits across from Goku, Queen Bulma sits across from Vegeta. Oh did I mention they had a son. His name is Trunks. I think he's around 5 or 6 years old, he sits across from me. Besides Vegeta and Bulma. He mostly hangs out with me. We go to the amusement park where I always have to pay for it.

Just as the food been served Goku and Trunks came rushing in. Goku was out of breath. I grinned as he looked at me. He took his seat beside me. He glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

I looked over to him. "Not my fault. You were thinking about food and I thought I would just get here." He said grinning at Goku. He huffed and crossed his arms. Trunks sat in his seat, looking like he should be somewhere else.

"Hey Trunks." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "It's that time of week again, after breakfast do you want to go to the amusement park?" I asked. He nodded. I got my food and I scarfed it down as fast as Goku did with his.

Trunks ate his food after me, hopped out his seat, and walked over to me. "Come on, let's go Alysha." He said. I pushed my chair out and pushed it back in. Trunks took my hand, almost dragging me there. He went in his room and got changed. I'm going to miss him after the escape 2 days from now.

Trunks walked out and we flew to the park.

* * *

SonPanssj4: Make sure to check out my poll!


	6. Where Have You Been?

Hi guys! I'm sorry if you don't agree with Goten's mom in this chapter, just enjoy it!

Chapter 6: Where have you been?

Trunks and I flew to the amusement park. He always meet this kid named Goten there. Goten's mom and I are good friends. Her name's Videl. She always likes a good spar. Even though she's only a full-human. I enjoy sparing with her. She told me last week her boyfriend was Gohan. I said why don't y'all get married? She said that Gohan proposed to her the day before. Of course I said congratulations. She said I'll be the maid of honor.

Whenever Goten and Trunks spar with us they always fuse into Gotenks. Gotenks already transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 about a month or two ago. Goten always says when they play tag. 'Auntie Alysha's base'. I always laugh at that. I wonder about his hair. It looks exactly like Goku's.

I told Goku about Goten once and Goku said. 'That's easy. Gohan's my younger brother.' I smiled at that. But why didn't I recognize Gohan at the police station?

We arrived at the amusement park, I paid for a 5 hour play time. Trunks yelled.

"Goten!" He ran inside and tackled Goten down. They laughed and roll over like a wrestling match. I walked over to a bench where I saw Videl.

"Hi Videl!" I said, waving.

"Oh. Hi Alysha! How's it going?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well, Goku and me finally gotten together!"

"Finally!" She said. I laughed.

"Um, I finally gotten rid of Bubbles." She smiled.

"How'd you do it?" She asked.

"I went to the King because Goku and Bubbles was arguing again and I had enough of it." I said. Feeling brave. I looked at Goten and Trunks. They were playing tag again. Goten ran over to me and touched my hand.

"Base!" He said. Sticking out his tongue at Trunks. Trunks had steam coming out his ears.

Goten looked up at me. "Hi Auntie Alysha!" He said. "Can we go out for Ice cream?!" He said the last words full of pleading.

I laughed. "Is that okay with you Videl?" I asked. She nodded.

She stood up. "I have to take care of the wedding anyways. Have fun!" She said.

"I'll have Goten back by 8 Videl." She nodded and flew out the park.

"Bye Mommy!" Goten said. He took my hand, Trunks did that to my other hand, and we walked out the park. I got half my money back. When we flew out, Goten pointed to an Ice cream guy on the sidewalk.

We flew over to him and I ordered a chocolate cone with sprinkles. Trunks ordered A Vanilla cone with strawberries and sprinkles. Goten ordered a Banana Split with sprinkles in a bowl, strawberry ice cream inside, chocolate chips, and cinnamon. When we got our ice cream and banana split we found a table and sat down.

I decided to listen to music. I haven't listen to music in a long time. I took out my Ipod and put on music. I put one of my headphones on.

The first song came on.

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who could please me  
Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah  
Somewhere in the crowd_

_Ohhhhhh_

Goten was done with his dessert. Trunks was done. I was done. We headed over to the Arcade where Goten and Trunks stared in awe. I got them both like 100 quarters each. They went off to play and I sat down.

_Where have you been  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been  
All my life_

_Where have you been  
All my life  
Where have you been  
All my life_

_Where have you been  
All my life_

I looked over to Goten and Trunks, they were playing Fast and Furious 6 game. Trunks was winning. Until Goten crashed his car into his and claimed victory.

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who could please me  
Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah  
Somewhere in the crowd_

Trunks came back to me saying he ran out of money, Goten did too. I reached in my pocket, pulled out 20 dollars again and gave it to them.

"We have 10 minutes until we go to the fields and spar so hurry up." They smiled and ran off.

_Where have you been  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been  
All my life_

_Where have you been  
All my life  
Where have you been  
All my life_

_Where have you been  
All my life_

_You came have me  
__All you want  
Any way, Any day  
To show me where you are tonight_

_Ohhhhh  
Yeaaaaah  
Ohhhhh_

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who could please me  
Love all night long_

_I've been every where, man  
__Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

The song finish up. My timer went off. Ten minutes already passed. Time goes by so fast.

I stood up and walked around. "Trunks, Goten!" I called they ran over to me.

"Wanna spar?" I asked. They nodded and jumped on my legs and climbed up on me. What the Hell? They started to fight to try to get to the top of my head. Mountain Alysha I guess. I walked out when Trunks got to the top of my head and Goten on my shoulder. I flew off the ground. I checked my watch. It was 6:34. We have 1 hour and 26 minutes left. We arrived at the fields, then Goten and Trunks climbed off of my shoulders.

They lined up to do fusion. They fused in Super Saiyan mode and I saw Gotenks in Super Saiyan 3 form.

"You're going down." Gotenks said.

I laughed. "You wish." Then the sparring started. It passed 30 minutes when we were done. Gotenks unfused, Goten and Trunks said they won. I smiled. We all had a few scratches on our bodies. My clothes were ripped. We had 56 minutes to go.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked.

"Chinese Buffet." Someone said. We got scared and I tried to turn around. But the person wrapped his arms around my waist. It was Goku. He was in his normal form. I took a deep breath.

Trunks and Goten nodded. Goku instant transmissioned us there. We all ate all the food. I had an all you can eat coupon. So that was easy. It was soon 8 o'clock and I we all went to Gohans house. I knocked on the door. Videl opened it. She was wearing a robe. I shrugged my shoulders. Goten hugged me and Goku and hi 5'd Trunks.

"Thank you guys." Videl said. Goten gave us one last hug and went inside. We nodded and went back to the castle. Trunks and us said our goodbyes and Goku and me went to our room. I changed into my pajamas and climbed in bed with Goku.

"Good night Goku." I said.

"Night Alysh." He said. That's my new nickname now. Awesome.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

SonPanssj4: The song's called Where have you been by Rihanna. See you next time!


	7. You SNITCH

Chapter 7: You SNITCH

I woke up. In my bed alone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Today's the day of our escape. I could never be more excited in my entire life. But sad at the same time. I don't want to leave Trunks or Goten. But I have to. I can't relive my past. I don't want to spend the rest of my life thinking about the past. I got up from the bed and went to my closet. I got out my Saiyan armor. I put it on and walked over to Goku's bed. He's here.

I poked him on his arm. "Goku, wake up." I said. He didn't budge. "Wake up, Goku!" I said a little louder. He moaned and turned to look at me.

"Yes, Miss dream breaker?" He said grinning. I growled.

"I wanna go visit Gohan and Videl." I said. Laying down next to him and combing his hair. I never did comb his hair. It's soft and silky. It never failed to amaze me how his hair is so gravity defying.

"I wanna eat some breakfast." He said. "I am going to beat you there this time." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry, right now." I said. I got up from the bed, making Goku whine, grab my hand, and dragging me back to the bed. I laid down on it and looking out the window. Goku laid his head on mine. He put his hand on my stomach. His other hand grabbed mine. His legs wrapped around mine. I was trapped.

But I could see a clear view of the city. I heard cars beeping their horns. Other Saiyans sparring. The most part I heard was Goten and Trunks crashing through the window.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me!" Goten cheered. I laughed.

"Happy Birthday Goten." I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Auntie." I heard snoring on my ear. Ughhh, Goku fell asleep, and on me. I sat up and put my arms back. Making Goku fall of me. I unwrapped his legs from mine, the rest of Goku fell off me. His hand grabbed mine tightly. He woke up again. I heard the doors slam open. I looked towards there. Two guards came in the room.

"Miss. Alysha. The King and Queen would like to see you." I nodded.

"Just me?" They nodded. Goku let go of my hand and got up from the bed. I walked out of the room. The guards following me. They went their separate ways though the hall ways. I was left alone in the hall ways. I walked over to the throne room and opened the doors. I saw King Vegeta and Queen Bulma talking on their thrones. I saw the person, I didn't want to see again. I saw Bubbles on the floor. I backed up.

King Vegeta and Queen Bulma looked at me. "Alysha, would you sit down for a minute and close the doors?" Queen Bulma asked. I nodded and did what I was asked. I glared at Bubbles. She had a smirk on her face.

My eyes turned red again. "Stop looking at me like that!" I yelled. She stuck her tongue out. "If you want that tongue, I suggest you keep it in that mouth, before I rip it off!" I said. She sat down with her back towards me. I sat down beside her.

"Alysha, you were asked down here because the woman over there said that you and Kakarott were planning an escape today." King Vegeta said. My mouth hung open.

"I would never do that. I've lived a peaceful life in this castle. Even better than living with my parents. You know why?" They shook their heads. "Because I had a twin. When my little brother came into our lives, we weren't that important anymore. Little Miss. Sunshine, over here doesn't seem to understand that!" I said looking over at her.

"Just to let you know. This is a fact right here. I called her Bubbles, because she drinks alcohol and Goku/ Kakarott has to go in my room to sleep so she doesn't have to bother him." Bulma gasped.

"Chichi, is this true?" She asked.

Bubbles scoffed. "Yeah right. I never drink that kind of stuff. You know for a fact that Goku loves me better than you." Bubbles said to me.

I stood up. "Is that a challenge I hear?" I asked.

Bubbles stood up too. "Yes it is, Slut!" She yelled.

"Why I outa!" I said, but Bulma stepped between us.

"Okay women, it's not a big deal. Alysha do you have proof?" Bulma asked. I nodded and smirked at Bubbles.

"Follow me everyone." I said. They did that.

"I have three witnesses and an extra spot. First we'll go to the bar waiter." We walked into there. All eyes were on me. I smirked.

"You bar waiter." The guy looked over to me.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Is it true that this woman over here has ordered beer bottles every night?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just yesterday she bought an extra bottle then she's already had." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, walking out. A guy whistled. I shot a ki blast at him. Killing him instantly.

"My next witness is your son and his best friend." Bulma gasped again.

"How could Trunks know about that?' I shrugged my shoulders. We walked into Goku's room. Just as I suspected, Trunks and Goten were there. Goku was sleeping again. I sighed. Goten and Trunks looked over to Bubbles.

"AHHH. It's the beer woman. Run for your lives!" The yelled. They ran all around my room and hid under the covers where Goku was sleeping.

"See, I told you. The last witness is her husband to be. But the wedding isn't going to happen. Because Goku loves me more than her." I pointed to Chichi.

Goten popped his head out of the covers. "It's true, I saw them kissy kiss kiss before." He laughed. I blushed.

"How could you know that word?!" I shrieked. Goten shrugged his shoulders and hid under the covers again.

"Goku, Breakfast is ready, and I'm going to eat all of it!" I yelled making him jolt out of his sleep. Thank god he got changed after I left.

"No, I want it first." He said. Running out of the bed. I caught him before he ran out of the room.

"There's Breakfast Kakaortt, you missed it." Vegeta said. Goku whined.

"Goku, is it true that Bubbles has been drinking?" He nodded.

"Thank you! Here's lunch." I said. Giving him a bag of his favorite food. He sat on the bed and ate it. We all walked out of the room. We sped towards Bubbles room.

"You may want to put these on?" I said. Taking out four masks for everyone. We all put it on and went in the room. I ran over to the closet and opened it. Empty bottles of wine came out.

"There's all my proof, people! I'm blowing this joint! See you at lunch!" I said running out of that stinky room. I ran towards my room and opened the doors.

"Alright boys let go out for cake!" I said. They cheered and flew out the window.

Let's get some cake!

* * *

SonPanssj4: Check out my poll everyone!


	8. Meet at Midnight Goku

Chapter 8: Escape Time!

It was hours later when all the people in the castle fell asleep. Except Goku and me. I packed all my things and looked at Goku. It was hard to see him. Cause it was too dark. But he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 while we were sparring. I could only see his eyes. He was packing his stuff too. He couldn't see me either because just a couple of minutes he fell on me. It hurt. How much has this guy eaten? So, I had to turn my eyes into the full blood-shot eyes again.

My stuff was all packed. It was big, I only packed little stuff. My favorite outfits, Saiyan stuff, my I pad, my I pod, and my Capsule case. I grabbed some weapons from the Gravity room.

Goku came over and wrapped his arms around my middle when he was done. "Are you sure we should to this?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I'm sure. I want a better life than this. Even if I have to leave my closest friends." I said. Sitting in his lap, I kissed him on the cheek. I felt his hands rub my arms.

"Momma told me not to waste my life, I'm not. But they already did." I said. Making him rest his head on my shoulder. His hold tightened around my arms as I tried to stand up. I decided to sit down again. He looked at me and smirked. Making me turn to him with a confused face. His hand started to up my arm. Finger by Finger. His other hand touched my leg.

I backed up. I backed up till I was against my bed. "What are you trying to do?" I said. He didn't speak. Until his hand covered my mouth. I looked at him. Anger written all over my face, but it was too dark for him to even notice. That scared me. My eyes returned to its normal color.

"Don't talk anymore." He whispered in my ear. It sounded more like a demand instead of a whisper. I growled. I bit his hand and he let go. Holding his hand and blowing on it.

I looked at my watch. It was only 9:58. Three more hours. That's all the time I need. I laid back down on the bed. Goku was still blowing on his hand. I looked at him.

"Now. Goku." I said. Crawling in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Making him lay down on me. "What were you trying to do?" I asked sweetly. He laid his head in my chest.

"I was only teasing you. I know you don't like being teased." He said. I stared up at the ceiling.

"You know it. I hate being teased. Meanie!" I teased. Turning my back on him. Making him fall on the bed. Whining, he turned to look at my back. I crossed my arms and looked down at the bed. He put his arm on my stomach and pulling me over so I was facing the ceiling. He was blocking my view of the ceiling. I looked at his eyes.

All he did was put his arms around my waist and turn us over so I was on top. All I put on today was a orange tank top that showed my stomach. I put on shorts too, because it was mad hot outside. It was an awesome day. We celebrated Goten's birthday. I saw Gohan again. He challenged Goku a spar and Goku won. Videl wanted to spar me, I let her win. Goten and Trunks faced. That ended it. When Trunks gave up. We had a birthday cake that was the size of a cell phone. When Goten blew his candles, everyone cheered.

I helped Videl cut the peices. Huge ones we had to cut. Goku and Goten got the biggest ones. Then we had to home. We all said our goodbyes and headed home. It was about 8:15 when we got home.

Goku cleared my thoughts when he nibbled my ear. I closed my eyes and relaxed. His teeth was sinking into my ear. I felt wet stuff go down my face, Goku licked it off. Then, I turned us around so I was at the bottom. He put his head in the crook of my neck.

Nibbling on the flesh. Wait, I don't want him to bite there! I'm not ready to be his mate! But, the Saiyan inside said the exact oppisite of what I just said. So, the Saiyan took over me. The Saiyan took Goku by the shoulders and made him look into my eyes, My eyes turned a red color. So did his. That freaked me out. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

I regained the control. I put my arms around his neck. Then I sensed two power levels coming to the door. I reconized them as Bubbles and King Vegeta. But Goku wouldn't get off. The doors opened, but Goku didn't stop, until I was grabbed by the arms and pulled me away from him.

"Hey!" I yelled. Looking at the person. It was King Vegeta. He didn't look happy. I could tell he was tired. I looked forward. Goku got up from the bed and pulled me back. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Bubbles came over and stepped in front of King Vegeta.

"What do you have to say for yourself, slut?" She said. Tapping her foot on the ground.

"That, why are you in my room at this time of night? It 10:48 and you come baring in this room!" I yelled.

Goku stepped in front of me. "Yeah Chichi or Bubbles." I patted his shoulder making him look at me. I whispered something in his ear and we cleared a path for Bubbles. She looked at the suitcases.

"See, I told you they're running away." I shook my head.

"No, we were going to visit my Grandmother on Earth. We were also going to visit his Grandfather Gohan. Now we can't because you just ruined my suprise for him on his birthday. Which is a week from today. You ruined his suprise!" I cried. Bubbles backed up and hid behind the King. I clentched my fists. It was true. His birthday was next week and I was going to suprise him.

Goku tilted my head so I was facing him. He wiped my tears away.

"There's was your birthday present. Now it's gone." I said. Getting my suitcase and unpacking the things in it. As soon as I unpacked all my things.

I spoke tellipathcally to Goku.'Meet me at midnight in the dugeon.'

'Okay' he said. I closed my closet doors and walked towards the door. I looked over my shoulder towards Bubbles.

"Thanks a lot Bubbles, you always ruin it!" I said running past them and out the window at top speed.

'Where are you going?' Goku said. Tellipathically to me.

'To get a spaceship, we need to get as far away as possible. Just come along with me, so I don't have to be lonely.' I said to him.

'Okay' He said. He appeared next to me and started flying too.

As far away as possible. That's easy. I got out my suitcase. It still had all my clothes in it. That other suitcase was a distraction.

I tricked them.


	9. The Escape

Chapter 9: The Escape

As Goku and me flew to go get a spaceship. He told me he already had a surprise for my birthday. I didn't say what is it because that'll already ruin it. We made it to the spaceship store and went in. Then we sensed it! It was Vegeta's energy, along with powerful energies coming right at us.

We ran up to the counter and slammed my hands on the desk. "Where your fastest ship at, we need it quick!" I yelled. The guy pointed a shaking hand to the first ship in the middle.

"Free of charge." He said. Putting a closed sign on his desk. We ran into it and I quickly started it.

"Wait, it's still being worked on!" Another guy came running up. I put my head out the window and yelled.

"I don't give a damn!" I closed the window and the ship lifted off the ground. I crashed right through the roof and put it on maximum speed. I was thrown back in my seat and I saw that Goku tied the seatbelt into a knot. typical Goku. I felt their energy getting closer. Until the ship got out of the atmosphere.

The ship spoke to us. "You're free to move around now." It said. I got up from my seat and walked around.

It was awesome, their was a living room with a flat screen Tv, an Xbox, Playstation, Wii, games, and everything I always wanted. I even saw a L4d2 game on a shelf. I walked into the hallway. I opened the first door to my left.

It was a bathroom. It had two bathtubs, two sinks, toothbrushes, a shower, soap, conditioner, shampoo, toothpaste, and mirrors, the mirror's went from the top of the walls, to the bottom.

I closed the door and went to the next one. It was a bedroom for two. A king size bed, with a nightstand on each side, a TV that goes from inside of the wall to the outside, a closet with Saiyan armor in it, boy and girl, Scouters, a computer, mp3 player with speakers, and a muffin button.

"Goku!" I called. He came running down the hallway in into the room.

"What is it?" He asked, putting his arms behind his head. I pressed the mutton button and the muffin popped out. I threw it to Goku. He stared at the machine.

"Is that a muffin button?" He asked, his voice was getting high with excitement. I nodded as he ran past me and started to press the button a million times.

I walked out of the room and went into the last door down the hallway. It was a water land. It was huge for a small room. It had a water slide, a pool, a hot tub, and a butler in the room.

"What can I do for you, malady." It said, it had a boy voice.

"Can you get me a girl bathing suit?" I asked. "And what's your name sir?" I asked again.

"Giru. What's yours?" He asked.

"Nice name. It's Alysha." I said walking up to him. He was almost taller than me. Then he walked away. He came back a few minutes later with two bathing suits, one that was pink and one that was red and black, I quickly chose the red and black one and ran into the bathroom. Almost knocking Goku's muffin down from him.

I quickly changed and walked out. It looked more sexy in my POV, but it'll do. It was the right size. I walked back to the pool and stepped in it. It was the right temperature. I relaxed in it. Giru was next to the pool. Looking at the door.

"Say Giru?" I asked.

He looked over to me. "Yes Miss. Alysha." He asked.

"What part of this ship needs to be fixed?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, only the Gravity room, the gravity in there only goes up to a billion." He said. I raised both of my eyebrows. Really a billion. That's only so high. I went deeper into the pool, I untied the band in my hair. Making all my hair fall out. I went under water. I saw fish under in the pool, awesome! I never saw any real fish before.

I went back up the water to breathe. I'll try to breathe under water. I heard rumors that Saiyans can breathe under water. I went under water and tried to breathe. It was breathable. The pool was huge. I swam through the pool and touched the outside of the pool with my hand.

I got back out of the water and grabbed a towel. I got out and dried myself. I grabbed my pajamas and got dressed in the bathroom. I put my hair up in a towel. I walked out of the room and went in the bedroom. I saw that Goku was eating the muffins. I stole a couple from him and laid down on the bed. It was soft. When I turned the lamp off it became dark in here. I turned it back on.

I closed my eyes. Only to open them again when I felt a muffin bounce in my head. I grabbed the muffin and threw it at Goku's head. I got back in bed and turned on the TV. It gave me a keyboard and asked me what to type in.

I always listen to this. I typed in DBGT Abridged episode 7. They made Goku star in a movie when he was a kid and now it's the most popular movie ever! Then I saw the video pop up.

I listened to the TV. I saw that Goku was being strangle by Don Kee. "Hey Don Kee, you know who else strangles children?" Trunks said.

"Gay Niggas." He said blasting Don Kee.

I laughed then turned off the TV. I looked over to Goku who was on his last two muffins. I took one from him and ate it. He didn't notice until he ate the other one, but realized it wasn't in his hand anymore. I crawled in bed and laid my head in the pillows. Goku crawled in bed and got another muffin. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 4.

"How come when ever you fall asleep you're always a Super Saiyan 4." I asked. He crawled up to me. I only had a little shirt for pajamas it didn't even cover my whole stomach. I even had to grab shorts. He put his head on my chest. The rest of his body in between my legs.

I blushed. This was a weird position right now.

"Because you're more comfortable." He said. Grabbing my hand and holding it tight.

I cupped the other hand around my mouth and yelled. "Good Night Giru!" I heard a short 'Good Night.' From Giru. I sat up. Goku was sleeping. Until he opened his eyes. I unwrapped the towel from my head and let my hair fall out. My head was hovering over Goku's. I leaned down and put my lips on his. He let go of my hand and put that hand on the back of my head.

He started to fly above me. I turned off the lamp and stared into his eyes. He was looking at my body. I blushed even more. Then he just dropped on me and pinned my hands above my head.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I shrieked. He just tilted my head so more of my neck was showing. I closed my eyes when his eyes became a red color again.

"Are you ready?" He asked. His head came closer to my neck. His breathe tickling it. I nodded. I opened my eyes and looked into his golden ones. Wasn't they just red a minute ago? He leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine. He let go of my arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Making the kiss go deeper. He trailed a trail of wetness from his tongue. He nibbled on my ear. After a minute or two he let go of my ear. Then he tilted my head again to the right. He nibbled on the flesh. Then it happened.

He bit my neck. Drops of blood fell on the sheets.

I'm his official mate now.


	10. Mirai Goku and ME!

Chapter 10: Mirai Goku and me?!

I felt something go down my neck. I put my hand on it. It was my own blood. I licked it off. Then Goku turned his head to the right. I grabbed him by the shoulders and bit down on his neck.

Making him my mate in the process. Blood didn't go down his neck. Unfair. My blood tasted like barf. I felt stronger and protected at the same time. Probably all of Planet Vegeta maybe looking for us, but I didn't care. I just want to have some free time with Goku.

We both laid down on the king sized bed. It was comfortable. Goku then wrapped me in his arms and connected my forehead with his. I closed my eyes and suddenly fell asleep.

All I saw was two children. One was a boy and the other was girl. The boy had gravity defying hair and coal-black eyes like Goku and me does. The girl also had gravity defying hair, but had brown eyes.

They were both running around behind a house. The girl looked pretty mad and the boy was completely laughing.

"Goku jr. get back here! You owe me a new Xbox controller!" She yelled. Wait Goku jr! Those two must be Goku's kids, but whose the mom.

"Mom can you come outside, please?!" The girl yelled.

A woman walked out. She looked like me in many ways.

"Yes Evey?" The lady asked looking down at the two.

"Goku jr broke my Xbox controller and now he owes me one, but he won't give me 50 bucks!" Evey pouted, also her arms.

The woman sighed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a wallet.

"Here's 50 dollars. Now the both of you stop arguing or there will be no Xbox at all." The children squeaked and ran inside. The woman put her hand on her forehead and sighed in frustration. Then a man walked out of the house.

"You didn't need to be that harsh on the twins Alysha." He said. I gasped which echoed through the dome of dreamed land. That's me! With a ring on my finger. I'm gettin' twins. Just like Anthony and me.

"I'm sorry Goku, but they act just like me and my brother sometimes." She said. And that was Goku?! He had a ring on his finger too! We're married! We have twins! Awesome life they had. Then they turned to me.

'Oh shit!' I said in my mind. I put my hands up like I was being arrested and stepped back. They can see me!

"Hi, I'm Mirai Alysha." She said.

"I know who you are." I said, showing a blank face.

"Sorry, I always introduce myself to people." She laughed.

"I know you do! I do it too!" I said. Crossing my arms, I stared at them.

Goku stepped forward. "We need your help. An enemy is coming to terrorize the future and my wife isn't fit to fight because she needs to go to her grandma's house to help her with her heart virus." He said.

I nodded. "How can I help?" I asked putting my hands behind my head.

"Can you come to the future with your mate?" She or I asked. My eyes widened.

"Y-y-you g-g-g-guys." I swallowed hard. "You want Goku and me to come to the future to help you guys with an enemy?" I asked. They nodded.

"If you guys are on the spaceship where you will go to Earth. There's a secret time machine in the gravity room. It's where you go to put the gravity up." She said.

"How long until the enemies arrive?" I asked.

"5 years from now." Goku said. My mouth hung open.

"5 years!" I yelled. "It doesn't take 5 years to cure a heart virus." I said.

"Yes it does in this timeline." She said. "We have medicine, but it said it'll take almost 5 and a half years for the medicine to cure her." She said.

"Fine, but how do you guys know of this enemy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had the same dream you had when I was 22 years old like you." Goku said.

"But this time, you had it." She said.

"Remember this Alysha, if you don't remember this, we will all die to the enemies hands." Goku said.

"Okay, I'll arrive two months before the enemy arrives." I declared. "What year is this?" I asked.

"3545." Goku said. I nodded

"Hey, you're wearing the pajamas I had on the ship. There's more pajamas in the bathroom." I sighed.

"It was all I could find. I have one question for you." I said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Goku, do you still sleep with your clothes on?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed.

"Now you'll be waking up." They waved. I waved back and woke up. It was still dark in the spaceship. Goku was right next to me, awake and holding me in his tight grip.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Goku said kissing my forehead.

I laughed. "Morning Sweet Cheeks." I said kissing his cheek. He let go of me and got out of bed. I did too and ran past him. I got to the gravity room and looked over at the keyboard. I circled the place. I soon found the panel where you put the gravity up.

I found the time machine.

"What do you have there?" Goku asked. I jumped. He then grabbed my shoulders to calm me down.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said. I looked at the time machine. There was a blue color glowing. We walked out of the gravity room and into the kitchen. I put the time machine on the counter.

I got out a piece of paper and wrote down the mission. Goku looked at it closely. Then he looked at Giru when he entered the room.

All of a sudden.

We heard a crash!


	11. Two New Allies

Chapter 11: Two New Allies

Goku, Giru, and me ran to the control panel. I grabbed the wheel and turned it around, but not after I saw another spaceship and Earth.

"Goku, Giru grab our things! Hurry up!" I yelled as we were hurling towards the ground. I ran in the Kitchen and grabbed the time machine. We met up and put our spacesuits on, thank Dende there was enough. I grabbed Giru by the waist and we all jumped out of the ship. We landed towards the other spaceship. We ran inside and saw two people.

Goku grabbed them and we Instant Transmissioned to Earth.

We landed on solid ground and found a house. It wasn't just any house. It was Grandpa Gohan's house! We ran inside to find Grandpa Gohan on the couch. Goku gave the two bodies to me and ran in the living room.

I walked out of the house and found a river. I placed they're legs in the water and looked at them. There was one boy and one girl. They had bruises all over themselves. The boy had the most.

The boy had Goku's hair, but it was blue. He had a head band which was silver. He even had the Turtle Hermit GI with the inner shirt. The GI was blue also and the inner shirt was orange. Okay this guy is copying Goku for sure. Next he had green wristbands and a matching belt. With red shoes. I looked at his face.

There were major bruises on his face. The blood was staining his GI. Now what about the girl.

The girl was beautiful. She had black hair. She had a tee just like me, but hers was red and mine was black. She had gray jeans on. They reached just above her ankles. The pants had chains on them. She had gray sneakers with yellow on the heels. I looked all over her. She didn't have many bruises on her.

Then I saw their tails. Awesome! They're Saiyans.

I sat to the right of the boy. I looked over to the house where I saw Giru as a robot! What the heck! He was as short as me or probably a pencil.

"Giru!" I yelled he ran over to me.

"Yes Miss Alysha." He asked, looking up to me with one red-eye. He had that weird voice now.

"How come you're a robot?" I asked, looking down at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Because when the ship crashed, my human form was gone, and here I am, in my normal form." He said. I nodded in response and stared at the waking children.

I whispered to Giru. "Act natural." I said. I laid down on the ground and looked at the sky. A hand tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over there and saw the boy looking at me with black eyes. The girl was behind him, looking at me with determination in her eyes. I stood up and put my hands up so they were at my head.

"I'm not causing any trouble, but I know you guys are Saiyan, I am too." My tail swung out in the open. They looked at it. I saw they're tails in the open.

I looked over to Giru. "Go get Goku, Giru, I need him over here." I said. He saluted and ran inside.

I looked over to the children again. "What's your names?" I asked.

The boy stepped forward. "I'm Sonic and this is Pan. We escaped Planet Vegeta because of Miss Chichi." My eyes went wide.

"The same thing happened to us." I whispered in they're ears. "Just to let you know, I call her Bubbles, that would be good advice." I said. I sat down so I was at they're height.

"Bubbles just kept getting drunk and pushing me around. She's afraid of me because I threw a knife at her and it almost got her head. She hates me because she saw Goku and me making out in front of her." I said.

"She kept telling us what to do because we're only little children. We're only 12 years old now." Pan said. "She even made us drink the beer she drinks." I gasped.

"She did? What a little prick!" I said. I hugged them. "Well, that's not going to happen here. How about you two come and stay with us?" They nodded and hugged me back. Goku and Grandpa Gohan came outside when we pulled away.

"Yeah Alysha?" Goku asked.

"Can we have them stay here to keep Grandpa Gohan some company?" I asked looking Goku in his eyes.

_'I just want them to have a home, they're only 12-years-old.' _I said to him tellipathically.

He nodded. Sonic and Pan cheered and hugged Goku on the legs. We all laughed and went inside. Goku managed to get Sonic and Pan off of his legs and walk at a normal pace.

"Is it alright with you grandpa?" I asked. He looked at me weird.

"What are you calling me grandpa for?" I looked over to Goku.

_'You didn't tell him yet?' _I asked.

Goku scratched the back of his head. _'Not yet, I was waiting for the right time to tell him.' _He said. Goku walked in the living room and we followed.

"Grandpa Gohan." Goku started. "Alysha called you Grandpa because, yesterday, I marked her as my mate." He said. Grandpa Gohan froze for a second then hugged me.

"Oh, I finally have a granddaughter!" He said. I hugged him back and laughed. Goku joined in the hug and picked all of us up. He started to spin us around and started to laugh.

I just remembered that Goku's birthday was tomorrow. Now I'll have to buy him presents. Maybe Sonic and Pan can help. Right now I just wanna enjoy this moment.

I have another Grandpa.


	12. Grandma

Chapter 12: Grandma

The next morning was an exciting one. I was planning to go to my Nana's house. Goku said he wanted to come along. I was getting ready when Goku came in.

"Hey Alysha, you ready?" He asked. I smiled.

"Not yet, I'm just trying out my scouter, checking out the time machine, and was just getting dressed." I said. I was only in my tights beneath the armor. So I had to pick out my Saiyan armor. My other clothes are at my Nana's.

"Can you help me with the top?" He nodded and got that out. I turned to face him when I put the time machine around my wrist. He put the top on me and made sure it was steady.

"Don't you have your armor with you?" I asked. He nodded. I got out my gloves and boots. I put them on, and then my scouter. I raised a fist in the air to make sure the armor was still usable. It was.

We walked out. The time machine started to glow a black color. Awesome!

"Okay, now I'm ready." I said, Goku wrapped an arm around my waist and we Instant Transmissioned to the front yard. Then I felt it. More energy signals, more powerful than my nana's. I walked up to the door and opened it. I went upstairs and in my room. I looked around in it. The walls were still it's black, red, orange, and blue color.

I looked in my drawer. It had my red and black clothes. I looked in the drawer below it. It had all the black and blue in it. I looked at the final drawer. It had my GI's that Goku got me for my birthday's. I got one out. It can still fit me. I ran to the bathroom. I quickly put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still that beautiful girl Goku marked. I looked at myself in the mirror. All that was missing was the blue boots. I walked out.

Goku was leaning on the wall. I walked in my room again. Goku following close behind. I looked in my closet and there they were. I got them out and sat on my bed. I put them on and tied the laces.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The clothes were finally comfortable. I almost look like Goku. I walked out to find Goku not there. I walk back in my room where I find Goku looking at my pictures. I looked at them too.

I had pictures of him there. I used to draw him as a kid. I had a picture that looked like it was Sonic and Pan. I looked at it closely. It was. I guess I had an imagination when I was a kid. I always thought something was not right when I was a kid, and when I looked in the other end of my closet, I find presents for me.

There was like a million in there. Hey, I'll open some when I get back to Grandpa Gohan's house. I grabbed an empty Capsuled and Capsule all of them, except for one, which didn't fit in the box.

It was huge. So I opened it up. It made my eyes sparkle with tears. It was a red and black Go-Kart! I blasted open the box and there it was! All fixed up. I jumped in joy and Goku looked at it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A go-kart." I said. I carried it downstairs and went in the living room. I saw people in there. My Nana was facing me.

"N-Nana?" I asked. She looked over to me. She was Nana. She wears her glasses everyday and she always hangs out with her friends.

"Alysha?" She asked. She got up and walked over to me. I put the go-kart down and hugged her.

"I missed you Nana." I said.

"I missed you too my little artist." She said. She been spying on me when I was a little kid. I pulled back and faced Goku.

"Nana, this is Goku, the one I been telling you about." I said. Goku shook her hand. Then she noticed something. She ed my head to my mark was exposed.

"Ow!" I said. My head was about to crack. She soon let go and I rubbed my neck.

"You're mated." She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nana, I'm 22 years old, I can handle it." I said. My neck popped when I circled it around.

"We'll come back later when this is over." I said, grabbing my go-kart and walking out. I put the go-kart in the driveway and put the Capsule in my pocket.

"Okay, do you know how to drive?" Goku asked. I looked at him with a blank face.

"If I could control a spaceship, I can drive a go-kart." I said, getting in and starting it up. Goku got in the back seat. I put it in drive, then something happened.

"Hello, I'm Ageku, I'll be your go-kart for all your life." Ageku said.

"Ageku? Where'd that come from?" Goku asked.

"It's a combination of Alysha, King Vegeta, and Goku's name. Alysha thought of that when she came over here.

"Oh, I have a picture of that in my room. I'll be right back." I said, flying out of the kart and into the window. I looked up at the wall. Then I found it, it was straight in the center. I grabbed it and flew out the window. I landed in the kart and gave the picture to Goku.

"Wow, that's an awesome picture. It's a fusion." He said. He folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Okay, let's go." I said. I pulled out of the driveway and drove on the road. Goku then Instant Transmissioned near a waterfall.

"What are we here for?" I asked. Goku got out and walked over to a spot in the grass.

"So we can open your presents." He said.

"But, WHY, are we here instead of over at Grandpa's house?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. I growled. I grabbed the capsule and opened it. I threw it over Goku and all the presents popped out beside him.

"Okay, that's a lot and we're going to open all of them at once. Okay?" Goku nodded and threw a present at me. I ripped the paper and found a notebook. I put it in Ageku's trunk and caught another present. I opened it and found a laptop. I put that in Ageku's trunk.

"Oh, Alysha, look what I found." He said in a different tone. I looked over his shoulder and found what I always been asking for. Left 4 Dead 2! I screamed and took the game from him. I jumped and spinned and screamed. I put the game in the front seat and sat down next to Goku after I calmed down. We opened the rest of the presents.

All of them were great. We put them in Ageku's trunk and sat down. We were exhausted, well mostly our arms, they fell asleep. Then the smell of food hit my nostrils.

The urge to puke came up.


	13. I'm pregnant!

Chapter 13: I'm pregnant?!

After 5 long minutes of puking in the water, I was done. My stomach didn't feel good. My head hurt like hell. My arms and legs felt like jelly and I have to go shopping for a stupid pregnancy test. Goku Instant Transmissioned all of my presents and me to Grandpa Gohan's house. Goku carried me inside and laid me down.

He put his hand a few inches away from my abdomen. I watched him as he did so. Sonic and Pan walked in.

"Hey Alysha, can we ride your go-kart?" They asked. I nodded, but it hurt as I did so. I felt a big headache come along. Then I looked at Goku's face. He was staring at me with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you still need those tests?" He asked.

"I don't think so, why?" I asked.

"You're carrying my children." He said. My mouth hung open. I'm carrying his children, my children, our children. I screamed and hugged him with my arms around the neck. He walked outside and spun me around then accidentally throwing me in the air. I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes, until I opened them.

I was in the air. I looked down. Then, I was falling. I screamed, then I was caught by Goku.

I put my arms around his neck. "I thought I was human for a second there." I said, taking a deep breath. Then, we saw Sonic and Pan coming back with Ageku. They were laughing too. Ageku stopped right in front of us.

"No more, please get off of me." He said.

"Okay!" Pan cheered. They all got off and flew over to us.

"Please Alysha, don't make me ride with them anymore." Ageku begged.

"Maybe I will, I have to run a few errands." I said, I got in Ageku, and drove off. I had to ride over hills and my hair got in my face all the time. As I rode over to last hill, I saw the city come into view. I heard something so I drove faster into the city.

It was a man, with black hair and mustache. He claims to be the strongest in the world. The world champ in fact.

I scoffed. "I'm stronger than him any day." Then a man with yellow hair and sunglasses came over to me.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I over heard that you said you could be stronger than him." He said.

"Yes, where is this getting to?" I asked.

"Well, there's a world tournament going on in two weeks. It's called Strongest Under the Heavens match. It's been so boring with all the weaklings fighting, so could you sign up?" He asked. Almost begging.

I put my hand on my chin. "A torment you say. Well if this guy claims as he is. I'll fight. But he has to be there to fight me." He nodded and took my hand to make me follow him.

"Wait man." I said. I got my hand free and got in Ageku. I drove by the guy. He got in and I put my scouter on.

"Where are we going?" I asked clicking my scouter. This guy only had the power level of 20. Wow, weak!

"Um, where the people sign up. It's at the middle of this town." He said.

I turned to Ageku. "Ageku, at your toppest speed, take us to the tournament please." I said. In a flash we was there. I looked back at the guy. His hair was everywhere and his sunglasses were in his hand.

"O-o-okay, we're here." He said, getting out and wobbling to the sigh up sheet. All it had was Hercule Satan on it. Some dog gave me a pencil and I put my name down. Then the yellow hair guy lead me to some room with weights and a punching machine.

"Why are we here?" I asked looking around.

"To test your strength with Hercule." He said pointing to a corner where I saw some guy doing push-ups. I clicked my scouter. His power level was only 96.

I lughed and they looked at me. "How do you expect me to train with someone who's power level is 96 and mine is only over a million in this form." I laughed some more. Hercule got up and walked over to me.

"Who do you think your talking to?" He asked. His voice was deeper than Goku's at Super Saiyan 4.

I put my hands on my hips. "A weakling who's starting to be a waste of my time. Now if you want to live I suggest you get away from me until my husband comes in here and rips your throat apart." I said. Okay, Goku's really not my husband, but I hope he'll be.

Hercule laughed. "Can you hear this woman right now?" He asked the yellow haired guy. He nodded and looked at me. Hercule turned to me. "You don't stand a chance." He said.

"That's what_ you _think." I said. I pointed to yellow. "Stand back unless you want to be burned to ash." I said, he hid behind the weights. My tail flowed out from behind me and shocked Hercule.

"Watch this you fool." I said, smirking. I let out a scream and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"This is Super Saiyan form." I said, I powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Until Goku came flying in through the roof. Almost breaking it. He stopped beside me.

"What's going on?" He said, glaring at Hercule who's staring at us.

"Nothing, this guy is calling our race weak and the race of humans stronger than us." I said glaring at Hercule too.

"Hey, there was a nice sparing spot I found out there, how about we spar?" Goku asked. I nodded and grabbed Hercule's hair and let yellow man climb on my back. Hercule screamed in agony as I lifted off the ground and flew out. Goku followed me and flew above the arena.

"I have to admit Goku, you picked out a good sparing spot. Lets get this over with. I still have to buy food." I said. Landing on the ground and throwing Hercule at the seats. I let yellow guy sit on the grass.

"Alright! Let's see what you got." I yelled powering down.

"Bring it on!" Goku said.

We clashed.


	14. Shooting Star

Chapter 14: Shooting Star

We clashed together, disappearing from they're sight. We were sending a barrage of punches and kicks, most of blocked, dodged, or hit they're target. We landed on the floor and charged at each other. Our arms connected fighting for power and dominance. We both backed down and walked apart. Then we turned around and our hands were an inch away from each other as ki blasts erupted from them.

We walked away from each other, then we powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and looked at each other.

"I'm impressed Alysha, you're still as better as me even when you were a kid." He said crossing his arms.

"No, your better." I said. I was staring into his eyes when he sped over to me and delivered a punch, I disappeared from his sight, I reappeared on top of him, another image of me reappeared behind him. He punched it, he went right through it. He looked around.

I dropped. "I'm right here!" I yelled, landing on his shoulders and banging him on the head. He wobbled a little and fell. I stood up just in time to see him fall on the floor. He was breathing heavily.

"Okay, I give up." He said. I sighed and looked over to yellow guy and faker. They're eyes were out of there heads. I laughed and looked down at Goku's face.

"I thought we would show them more." I said sitting down beside him. I powered down, but he didn't. I rubbed his arm with my hand. He bent over and kissed it. He looked at my stomach. He reached over to rub it. I laid down beside him. He rubbed my stomach, it kinda tickled. I looked up at the sky, but yellow guy was blocking my view.

"Um, is it over?" He asked. I nodded.

"We can't risk losing our twins just yet." I smiled.

"WHAT!" They yelled, even Goku. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked.

"They're twins?" Goku asked. I nodded as I stood up.

"How do you know this?" He asked. I gave a blank expression. I walked beside him and mentioned with my hand for them to follow. They did as they were told. We walked through the hallways.

"I know this because the night we marked each other as mates, I had a dream. I saw Mirai you and me. They were talking about an enemy coming in five years from that day. Before that I saw two children." We walked back to Ageku. "Out loud they said that they're names were Goku jr. and Evey. Evey was complaining about Goku jr breaking the Xbox controller. That's why I found the time machine." I said, getting in.

Goku followed my lead, getting in the front seat this time. "So that's why." He said. I nodded. I turned to yellow guy.

"See you in two weeks. Bu-Bye!" I said as we drove off. I made a turn to go to the store. We arrived at the store. It was Wal-mart. I smiled and got out.

"Ageku, put on security." I said, grabbing the keys. I twirled them on my finger. Walking away with Goku's arm around my waist.

"You made my life light up." Goku said. I smiled and sank deeper into his embrace.

"You made my life complete." I said. Pecking him on the lips. He smiled and held my hand all the way into Wal-mart. We looked around, just normal humans doing their own stuff. Goku and me walked up to a woman who looked like she works here.

I tapped her shoulder. She turned to face us. "Hello, welcome to Wal-mart, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, it's our first time here and we don't know where stuff is, can you help us find the food aisle?" I asked, she nodded and led the way, we followed and looked around. Goku powered down, but no one noticed. I mostly looked at the presents, it's almost Goku's birthday in about 4 days and I still haven't bought presents for him.

"It's right here." She said pointing to isle #15. We thanked her and walked in the isle. We looked at all the food. I went to grab a cart and got one. We grabbed a few bags of chips, candy, a lot of meat, and I bought some songs for my Ipod. We paid the lady and she wished us a happy honeymoon. I looked at Goku, he shrugged and we walked out.

It was night when we got out. We both looked at the stars. We drove the cart to Ageku and put the stuff in the trunk. We both decided to stay out for a little longer. I drove to a hill and cuddled next to each other. We watched as the stars kept shining bright. Goku suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan 4 again and let me lay next to him.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then he pointed to a shooting star and he told me to make a wish. I closed my eyes and did so.

"What did you wish for?" He asked. I leaned into him to look at him in the eyes.

"That the days don't have to go by so quickly." I said. He laughed and looked into my eyes.

"I wished for that too." He said. I grabbed my Ipod. I scrambled through the songs. I found the perfect one, it can on with voices coming in. They sounded like angels.

I loved this song and Goku.

* * *

Can you guys guess what the song is? I'll give you a hint, it's by Beyonce and it has I'm surronded by your embrace in the song. Try to guess and you'll get a prize if you guess it correctly. Bye!


	15. Trunks! Goten!

Chapter 15: Trunks?! Goten?!

While the song halo was playing, Goku picked me up and he walked back to Ageku. I sat down in my seat and started Ageku up. He hummed to life.

Then I saw something in the distance. I tapped Goku's shoulder, making him look at me. I got out of Ageku and looked at it. Then I felt two energies. They're energy was familiar. I powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and blasted off in that direction, Goku following closely behind. Then I saw it. Two Saiyan spaceships.

"Goku go get that one and I'll go get this one." I said, he nodded and flew in front of the ship. While the other one was heading towards me, I looked at it. 3, 2, 1. I caught it and looked through the window. Then I saw the person, it was Goten! He was sleeping in there.

"Goten?!" I yelled. He instantly woke up. I dropped the ship on the ground and let Goten get out by prying the door open.

"Trunks?!" Goku yelled. I looked over there and saw Trunks get out of his spaceship. Then, I was attacked by black and purple hair.

"Auntie Alysha, we missed you so much, we thought you died when mommy told us you gone missing!" Goten cried in my shirt.

"Alysha, mom said your spaceship crashed and she said there was only 25% of you and Goku surviving." Trunks cried too. It made me sad to think about how they took it.

"But, why did you leave Vegeta and Bulma?" I asked. They looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Because we thought you both died when they told us that." They both said. I nodded and patted their heads. I turned to Goku who was looking at the ship.

"Goku?" I started. He turned and walked over to me.

"Yeah?" He asked, picking me up a second time.

"Can we tell them about them?" I asked pointing to my stomach. He nodded.

I leaned over so my mouth was near his ear. "I bet you 5 bucks that they'll faint." I held out my hand.

"I bet you 5 bucks that they'll get all excited and hug us to death." He said. Shaking my hand.

"It's a bet, Trunks, Goten!" I called, they were wrestling out near Ageku. They were fighting of who gets to drive him first. When I called them, they turned over to me and ran over.

"Want to hear a secret we have?" They nodded. I turned to Goku then back at them. "You two, are going to be cousins of twins." I said. Their mouths hung open, then they fainted.

I chuckled then turned to Goku. "Hand over the 5 bucks Mister." Goku mumbled something, then shoved the money in my pocket.

"Thank you!" I said, picking up Trunks and he picked up Goten. We walked back to Ageku. We strapped them in and drove off to Grandpa Gohan's house. Everyone was asleep by the time we got back. I went through my suitcase and finally found my pajamas. They were a red t-shirt with very short black pants. We both climbed in bed at the same time. Goten and Trunks laid themselves down on the futon, while I got my bed out.

Goku wrapped his arms around the middle of my back and pulled me over to him. He was smelling my hair. Then something wrapped around my wrist. I took it out of the covers and found Goku's red tail. His tail made my hand lay on Goku's chest. I looked up at Goku's face, he put my head on his arm and he used his fingers to touch my nose.

I giggled and turned around. I held his hand and put his hand on my stomach. On his own, he started to move his hand in circles. That made me tired, and go into globworld. (LOL, Jake the Dog invented this)

I saw what looked like a bomb, a kid version of Goku, Sonic, Pan, a green person, a guy with a scar on his face, two bald guys, and Older Trunks and Goten.

"I'm sorry Goku. I don't know what else to do except for this. You're to weak to do anything, so that's why I have to do it." I said, while hugging Goku very tightly. Goku was brave, but he was crying.

"Take care of the kids for me, even though you and I are kids, I'll be back soon." I said. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. I smiled and touched his nose, making him laugh a little.

"I'll be waiting. I'll miss you and I love you very much." He said in a kiddy voice. But it was still his voice. I kissed him on the cheek and turned to the rest.

I waved a hand. "Goodbye, my friends." I said, while letting my tears fall. I Instant Transmissioned to Cell. I heard Goku yelling my name, I looked over there, but Sonic and Pan were holding him back. I looked over to kid Gotenks who unfused when I got there.

"Hey boys." I said. They looked up to me with teary eyes.

"Alysha?" They boys said my name. I winked and nodded.

"You two did good today, I'm proud of you both. Tell all them I had to do this." I put one of my hands on Cell's stomach and the other on my forehead.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that, you'll have to figure out that by yourselves. I'm so sorry guys." I said, getting tears in my eyes. "Take care of Goku jr. and Evey ok?" They nodded and hugged me. I hugged them back for only two seconds before letting them fall to the ground. The wind picked up and I left.

When I did leave, Goku, Goten, and Trunks yelled my name and cried. Next, I found myself talking to Goku.

"Goku, believe in yourself and create the blast." I said, he nodded and drew his hand back. His other arm was broken. He started to use my attack.

"Blood Storm... Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA!" He unleashed the blast, but something was different. I was there helping him with the blast. I appeared next to him, he looked over to me.

"Alysha?" He asked. I nodded, I had the halo on my head, which means I'm dead. He and I transformed into Super Saiyan 4's and got into the position. We said the same words he said and unleashed the attack twice as hard. It was kinda hard for Goku, but not for me. I didn't need to breathe.

"Don't hold it in Goku, unleash your full power!" I yelled as Cell's blast came closer and closer to us by every second.

"I'm trying." He said.

"It don't look like it! Let it out, do you want him to kill everyone even the twins?!" I yelled. Everyone was getting Cell distracted, even Gotenks. After a little while, Cell finally let go of his blast.

We took this as a opportinity. "NOW!" I yelled. We both yelled as loud as we could and the blast got stronger every passing second.

Cell got caught in the blast and he disappeared. Goku and me were breathing heavily. He looked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and listened to him cry in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alysha." He said. I put my finger on his mouth, making him look at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and collapsed on the ground. The dream ended when I was tapped on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see it was still night and Goku was still sleeping, he had his arm around my waist. I turned around to see Goten and Trunks looking at me.

"Alysha, we had nightmares, so can we sleep with you?" They asked. I yawned and nodded. They climbed into the bed and got in the blankets. Goten was on my left and Trunks was on my right. They instantly fell asleep. I looked at Goku, then at the time machine on the nightstand. I quietly got out of the blankets and grabbed the time machine.

I'll have to go to the future and know more about this.

I hope this works.


	16. To the Future

Chapter 16: To the Future

At the stroke of 9:00, everyone was still sleeping. I put my orange and blue GI on and looked at Goku. He was still sleeping. I walked over to the bed and kissed his cheek. He turned over and woke up.

"Morning Sunshine." I said, smiling. He yawned and sat up.

"Morning Beautiful." He said. He touched my cheek and stood up. "How come your dressed?" He asked.

"I have to go to the future real quick." I said, wrapping the time machine around my wrist. "You can come if you want." I said, grabbing my motorcycle and putting it outside. I straightened out my hair and looked at Goku. He powered down to his normal form. He put on his blue GI with the white waistband, and yellow pants.

"Will you make sure Sonic and Pan aren't awake?" I asked. He nodded and walked past me. I walked to our room, to find that Trunks and Goten are indeed awake. I walked over to them on the bed. They looked at me.

"Go' morning Auntie." Goten said.

"Morning Goten." I said.

"Can you carry us out to the Kitchen?" Trunks asked swinging his arms back and forth. I sighed, my tail grabbed theirs and I walked out.

"Ow." Trunks said.

"Lazy people." I whispered. I walked into the Kitchen to find Goku eating some of the meat we bought yesterday. I cooked some for all of them and put it on the table. They all of it except for a few for me. I ate them and walked outside. Goku, Trunks, and Goten looked like they were waiting on me.

I shook my head. "Not in boxers boys, go get changed." I said. Well, Goku jr. and Evey needs other children to play with. Then Sonic and Pan came down changed.

"Ughhh." I whined and let them climb on my shoulders.

"What, it's not that bad." Goku said. I sat on the ground and played with the machine. I set it to the right date and waited. Sonic and Pan watched Goku do a hand stand and do a couple of back flips before misplacing his hand and falling on his head.

We laughed as Trunks and Goten came out the window and climbed on Goku's shoulders. Goku grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Okay we're ready?" I asked. They nodded. I pressed the red button and we disappeared, leaving no trace that we been there. I looked around and saw all these rainbow colors. They were pretty. Then I felt solid ground. We all looked around, saw the house I saw in my dream, and two people. They looked at us. It was Mirai Goku and me.

"I told you they would be here." Mirai Goku told Mirai me, she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Hi guys." I said, putting Sonic and Pan down. They looked between us and Mirai's.

"They look just like you except for the clothes." Pan said.

"You four can go in the house and play with Goku jr. and Evey." Mirai Goku said. They nodded and flew inside. I looked in after them.

"You can go inside too Alysha and Mirai Goku. We already told you Alysha and someone has to keep an eye on the house." We both nodded and went inside. Trunks and Goten were fusing into Gotenks.

"Hey you two, I said no fusing inside the house." I said. They looked at me, then ran out the front door, the rest following them. I rubbed my eyes and laughed.

"Never listens." I said, looking at Mirai Goku. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down. I sat down beside him and looked at everything in the room. It needs a TV, that's for sure.

"Okay, came here to talk about the enemy, how are we going to defeat him?" I asked. Mirai Goku leaned forward and touched my stomach. He closed his eyes.

"Well, since Alysha isn't going to be here. I thought of a plan while I was awake. Like you know how we fuse right?" I nodded. "Well, Goku, Vegeta, and me could fuse. You and Pan could fuse. Trunks and Goten could fuse and we all combine our powers by fusing together." He said, I raised an eyebrow.

"So we all fuse together already fused? A triple fusion?" I asked. He nodded. "Huh, that's simple." I said, putting my hand on his.

"They're in there. Growing fast." Mirai Goku said. I nodded and smiled.

"So if we all fuse together, what is going to be our name?" I asked.

"That's what I didn't figure out yet." He said. I started to think, what would be the name of two Gokus and Veggie, Pan and me, and Gotenks. For me and Pan, our name can be Panna, or Alana. So the name of two Gokus and Vegeta, Gogeta or Vegito. That is very hard to think.

Lets think of names.

* * *

What do you guys think our name should be? Choose two names and PM it to me. Thank you!


	17. Kyra!

Chapter 17: Kyra?!

After no success of thinking of a name, we returned to the normal timeline. Sonic and Pan wanted to stay, so Mirai Goku and Alysha let them. Goku, Trunks, Goten, and me returned to our timeline. Goku and me were walking across the street of Elizabeth to examine the new houses. We had a decision on a house, but we said no.

Then we caught sight of a house. It was for rent. It looked like Mirai's house so we took it. We looked around inside of it and it was like the spaceship that crashed. It was amazing. After a week of moving the furniture, we got everything that we wanted in the house. We asked Grandpa Gohan to move in, but he said no. He said, he liked the peace and quiet around here.

Goten and Trunks moved in, we have enough room in the house for Trunks, Goten, Sonic, Pan, us, and the twins. Trunks wanted to paint the room and Goten helped him. They had a paint fight. It ended with me putting black paint on the walls.

'Stop it or no dinner.' They stopped after I put that down. I walked in the living room where Goku was watching TV.

The news reporter Eve Tannry was talking. "A sight of a 10-year-old girl was founded heavily bruised and almost dead. Police has just taken her to Japan's hospital. We have just been told that her name is Kyra Lee." My eyes went wide, I fell face first on the ground and in front of Goku.

He picked me up and turned me to face him. "Your sister?" He asked. I nodded and dashed out the door and into my motorcycle.

"Fasha, take me to Kyra." I said. I gave my motorcycle a name and it was Fasha.

"Yes AJ." She said and drove at her toppest speed, I can't fly because of how big my stomachs getting and I want to act like a normal citizen. Goku was in the back seat with Trunks and Goten. He probably Instant Transmissioned them here. In less than a minute we arrived at the hospital. We all flew above the ground and where I sensed Kyra at.

I punched the window and we went in. We saw Kyra all bandaged up and had a IV stuck in her arm. It brung tears to my eyes to see her so helpless. Goku put his arm around my shoulders as I cried into his chest.

"Alysha who's this?" Trunks asked. It made me cry harder and tears poured out of my eyes like a waterfall. Goku told them now was not the time. I looked back up at Goku's face. He was staring at Kyra. I turned over to Trunks and Goten.

I kneeled down so I was at their level. "That's my baby sister Kyra. I haven't seen her for some time and it broke my heart to see her like this." I pointed to her.

They wiped away my tears and hugged me. I hugged them back and stood up. They climbed on my shoulders and watched as Kyra stirred in her sleep. Then I saw one doctor come in.

"Are you her parents?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm her only sister, this is my husband, these are my nephews." I said. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his thing.

"Well, she has suffered injuries of broken bones and lost a lot of blood, so we need to keep her here for one night to make sure she is alright." The doctor said. Goku hid behind me when he pull out a needle.

"What, scared?" He asked. I shook my head and pointed to Goku. "Oh, it's not for you, it's for her." He said pointing to Kyra. He injected the needle into her arm and put the medicine in.

"You can wake her up, but I'll only give you an hour." I nodded and he left. I shook Kyra's body. She was still. I shook her again, making her pout and turn away from me.

"Kyra, there's food on the table and I'm eating it all!" I yelled making her jolt up and look at me.

"Kyra, do you remember me?" I asked. She cried and hugged me.

"Alysha, I missed you so much, Mom or Dad wouldn't talk about you to me, so I ran away and came to Earth." She cried in my chest and hugged me tightly.

"Well, Kyra, that's all going to change. When you are feeling better, you'll come live with us." She nodded and cried harder.

"I'm already feeling better." She said. Proving it, she stood up and shot a ki ball at me, which I caught and crumbled.

"Okay, I'll sigh you out, while Goku carries you home, Trunks and Goten can come with me." I said. I looked at Goku and we nodded our heads at each other. Trunks, Goten, and me walked out and headed to the front desk. I got out a form and signed it. We walked out of the hospital and got in the Fasha.

We drove home, but Trunks and Goten wanted to go to the park. I said fine, so we drove to a nearby fair and walked around. Trunks rided the most rides because Goten was eating out the whole place. I only rode one ride because after the ride wee went on, my head got dizzy for a second and I said no more for me. So after about two and a half hours of riding and eating we finally got home.

It was night so I told them to go take a shower. There are only three bathrooms so I went to the one next to my bedroom. I grabbed fresh pajamas and went in. I started up the shower making sure it was going a little bit cold and less hot. After that refreshing bath, I went in my bedroom.

I laid down on the bed. It was hot in the room, so I put the air conditioner on. It felt a little cold after a while, when I heard the door open. My eyes burned from the light, so I covered them. I opened my eyes a little to see Kyra with Goku beside her. Goku went in and climbed into bed. Kyra laid down next to us and I saw that she was perfectly healed.

But, I felt myself shrink. I got out of bed and looked at myself. I screamed causing Goku to look at me. I looked a Goku, he was a kid. He screamed as I looked down at myself.

I'm a kid!


	18. Everytime we Touch

Hey guys, if you have read Evil Goku on my profile. Then check out my poll. It's a song for the final chapter.

Chapter 18: Everytime we Touch

I screamed, but my voice changed. It sounded like I was 13. I looked at Goku, he changed too. He was a kid. I looked down at myself. I'm a kid! I'm smaller than Kyra. This is terrible. I can't be pregnant when I'm only 13. I'm 3 years older than Kyra, Goku's probably 15. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I ran to Goku and hugged him. He hugged me tightly and combed my hair with his hand.

We sinked to the floor as Trunks and Goten came in. They touched my shoulders and looked at Goku. He made a sign with his fingers saying that we're kids, they just laughed.

I stood up and punched them in the stomach. I held my head and banged it on the wall. In my POV, it was a nightmare! In Trunks and Goten's POV, it was awesome. Then I heard the door open, I looked over there and saw Mirai Goku and me. i attached myself to Mirai Alysha's leg and cried. Sonic and Pan ran in the room and hugged Goku.

"This is not good." Mirai Goku said, picking me up, and looked at me and Goku.

"No it's not." Mirai Alysha said. "We need to get our Dragon Balls." I giggled a little and wiped my tears away. Mirai Goku put me on his shoulder and told the kids to stay here and watch over Kyra.

"I have the machine let's go!" Mirai Alysha said, pumping her fist in the air. Goku held Mirai Alysha's hand as we traveled back to the Mirai timeline.

"Okay, Goku go get the Dragon Balls." Mirai Alysha told Mirai Goku. He saluted to her and ran inside with me on his shoulder.

"What are Dragon Balls?" I asked. My voice was all high and kiddy. Mirai took them out and gave one to me. I stared at it in awe. I counted the stars on it. There was four stars on it. Mirai ran outside and put the rest of the Dragon Balls in a circle. I jumped off his shoulder and put the four star ball in the middle.

"What happens when we do this?" I asked. Little Goku stepped forward.

"The Eternal Dragon Shenron comes out and grants us a wish." He said. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"How do we call to him?" I asked again. Mirai Alysha spreaded her arms, so they were in front of the Dragon Balls.

"Like this. Shenron come forth and grant our wish!" She yelled. Then Goku jr. and Evey came out of the house.

"Woo hoo, Shenron's coming!" Evey cheered. Then the sky got dark and I saw lightning. I grabbed Goku's hand and held it tightly. I looked up and saw green swaying back and forth. A huge roar was heard from the sky and a head looked down at us.

"You have summoned me, what is your desire?" He asked. His eyes were a red color, he had ears like reindeer, and he had whiskers coming out of the side of his mouth.

"We wish for Past Alysha and Goku to be returned to their right height and age." Mirai Alysha yelled. Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red, then faded.

"It has been done. Fare you well." He said. A lightning bolt came down and shocked Goku and me. I felt myself growing and it kinda tickled. When the shockness was over, I looked at Goku, he was looking at me. I hugged him and laughed as he picked me up and spinned me around in circles. Then he put me down and kissed me full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

Goku pulled back and pressed the button on the time machine on my wrist. We both waved goodbye to Mirai's and left in a pop sound. We arrived in our timeline safely to see Trunks and Goten watching TV, Sonic and Pan were sleeping on the bed, and Kyra sounded like she was in the bathroom. Goku climbed in bed and I went to the bathroom door where Kyra was in.

I knocked on the door. "Kyra, are you in there?" I asked. I heard a faint sniff. "Can I come in?" I asked, I heard a light. 'Mm Hn' I opened the door to see Kyra looking at herself in the mirror. "What happened Kyra?" I picked her up and carried her to the spare bedroom across from our bedroom.

"I had a nightmare... of Mama... and Papa... trying to kill us... but... they were too strong... for you and you told me to... run and never come back... then they killed you... with Ant and Javon." She cried harder and buried herself in my stomach.

I patted her back and came up with something. "How about I lay in here with you?" I asked, she nodded and laid down in her bed. I sat next to her.

I started to sing a little song Mom sung to me, when I cried. It was by Cascada.

_I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard  
To survive._

As I sung the song to Kyra, she looked at my hand and touched it. With my other hand, I made a little ki ball, like a night-light.

_Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
An everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel  
__My heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch  
I feel the static  
An everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel  
My heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

Kyra was beginning to close her eyes, but not fully. I was so caught up in singing, that I didn't notice the tall person standing in the doorway.

_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears  
That I cry_

_Oh, the good and t__he bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise  
When I fall_

_Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel  
__My heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch  
I feel the static  
An everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel  
My heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_Everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
Everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel  
My heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch  
I feel the static  
An everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel  
My heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

Kyra fell asleep when the last words were spoken. I kissed her on the forehead and got up. I heard clapping on the other side. I jumped and stepped back. I saw Goku staring at me.

"You saw me sing?" I asked. He walked over to me and put his arm around my back. He put his other arm around my waist.

"Yes, you sing beautifully." I blushed and buried my head in his bare chest. We walked to our bedroom where Trunks and Goten was watching TV. We both climbed in bed and Goku wrapped his arm around me as I laid down. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his other arm around my neck. Making my head rest on his bare chest.

Trunks and Goten turned the TV off and wished us a good night. I needed rest.

Cause tomorrow is Goku's birthday.


	19. Goku's Birthday

Hey guys and gals. There's a poll on my profile for Evil Goku's final chapter, check it out please. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 19: Goku's Birthday

I woke up first in Goku's arms. I opened my eyes and took my list off of my nightstand. Okay, first I have to get everyone out of the house and everyone has to pick out one present for Goku. I have to bake a cake for him. I reserve a park for him and the kids and I need some help from Grandpa Gohan and Grandma. I put the list back on the nightstand and turned to Goku. He was fast asleep and in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He looked so cute in his sleep. I traced lazy circles on his chest and traced his muscles.

He took a deep breath and pulled me closer. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it. His skin was hard from training so much, but it was soft at the same time. I put my hand on his chest. His arm came up and patted my head. I looked up at his face. He was still sleeping. His tail came out of the blankets and rubbed my cheek.

I giggled and petted it. It went back under the covers and wrapped itself around my waist. My tail wrapped around his tail. I looked up at him again and kissed him on the lips. He put his hand on the back of my head and made the kiss go deeper. His other arm went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pulled back and smiled at him as he opened his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Goku." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks, this already is a good birthday." I blushed and buried my head in his chest. He chuckled and pulled me back up to him. "I like it when you blush." He said. I wrapped my arms around his chest and closed my eyes.

Then I felt energies coming this way. "Pretend your sleeping." He said, I nodded and lowered my energy to make it look like I was sleeping. The door slammed opened and they yelled Happy Birthday to Goku. Goku hushed them and Trunks said. 'Oh.' They climbed on the bed and I felt someone sit on top of me.

"Auntie Alysha, wake up." Goten said, I made an uneasy look on my face and put my face in Goku's neck. "Wake up, I'm hungry." Goten started jumping on the bed.

I growled and sat up. I rubbed my eyes from the tiredness and looked at the rest. "Are you guys hungry?" They nodded and crowded up on me. "Okay, then go get dressed, I'll take us somewhere." the kids cheered and I almost yelled at them to shut up. I stretched and got up from the bed.

I walked to the closet and took out my summer dress. It was yellow and orange. "Goku, should I wear the dress or the shirt and skinny jeans?" I asked him.

"Shirt and skinny jeans." He said. I got out my blood-red shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I went in the bathroom and got changed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair straight down. I grabbed my cell phone and called my nana. It went to voicemail. I hanged up. I got out of the bathroom to see Goku changing into his orange and blue GI. I climbed in the bed and called the amusement park that no one goes to cause it's mad scary. I'm not afraid of anything.

"Hi, you're calling Haunted Park, my name is Ema, how may I help you?" Ema said.

"Hi, can you reserve a few tables for a birthday party?" I asked, putting the phone on my shoulder and walking out.

"Yes I can, can you come at 11:00 to set it up?" She asked. I walked in Trunks's room and saw that he was changing into his shirt.

"Sure, thank you. Bye!" I hanged up and walked in the hallways. I walked downstairs and cupped my hands to my mouth. "All kids in the house report down here at once!" I yelled. They ran down the stairs, but Kyra tripped and they fell. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop laughing. They ran to me after their little game of twister.

"Okay, we're going to walk out the door once Goku gets dressed, huddle up." They came closer to me and I whispered. "All of you have to get one present for Goku, okay?" They nodded and I stood back up.

"Goku, are you ready?!" I yelled.

"Hold on." He came down the stairs and ran in the living room. "Do you know where I put my shoes?" He asked.

"I'll get them." I said. I walked in the Kitchen and grabbed his blue boots. I walked back in the living room and handed Goku his blue boots. "Put them on in the car." He nodded and walked over to the door. We got out of the house and I told Ageku to transform into a Lincin. he did that and I got in the driver's seat.

Everyone got in the car and I started it. "Okay, everyone put your seatbelts on and Trunks, don't be a wuss." I heard a chorus of Oo's in the back, Goku laughed. Trunks crossed his arms and looked out the window. I put down the windows so the car can get a bit cold. I put the car in drive and went out. It's only a short drive so I put on the radio. Jay-z and Beyonce's Deja Vu song came on.

Kyra said she knew this song, it was her favorite.

_Boy I'm tryin' to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go_

I pressed a button on Ageku and TVs came down in the back so Kyra can watch the video. "Jeez, who's she?" Trunks asked. Kyra slapped his leg and he yelped in surprise.

"She's already married and has a child named Blue Ivy." Kyra said. "Go get a girl on your own." She said huffing and watching the rest of the video. I pulled up at Burger King and turned the car off.

"Okay everyone, don't get out yet. I will go get us something to eat. Okay?" I said, they nodded and saluted to me. "If someone comes near and opens the door kick him or her until their knocked out." I got out of the car and walked into Burger King. There was only five person here. One was huge and sitting at the table beside the drinks. The other four are a gang of boys sitting at the table closest to me.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?" I looked up at the menu.

"Um, I'll have 5 orders of each kids meal and two whoppers please." The woman stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked.

"That'll b-be f-f-fifty d-d-dollars." She said with a shaky voice. I muttered something and took out the money, I handed it to her. I got out my bubble gum and put the gum in my mouth. I popped a bubble and sat at the table beside the boys.

_'Goku, the kids can pick two of each and you'll get the rest.'_ I said.

_'Alright!' _He yelled. I looked over to the car and saw that Goku was telling the kids that he gets more than them. I snickered and looked at the table. One of the boys was standing up and walking over to me. He had a black jacket on and he had red hair. I popped my bubble gum again and rolled my eyes. I felt him snake an arm around my shoulders.

I slapped his hand away and spit my bubble gum in his hair. I got up from the table and walked to the counter. "I'll get the drinks later." I said to the lady. She put the kid's meal in front of me and went back to doing the whoppers. Then I felt that guy's energy come closer to me.

"I swear to god. If you don't leave me alone, I'll make sure to leave you next to a volcano and rot there." But it wasn't the guy.

It was Ox King! Bubble's father! I'm in trouble now!


	20. Helpless Cheers

Hey guys, this is going to be the longest chapter I've ever written, you've been warned.

Chapter 20: Helpless Cheers

I backed up to the wall, Ox King had fire in his eyes. Which meant he was mad. I jumped when my back hit the wall. I was trapped. I felt weak. Dizziness came to my head, the world was spinning.

So I did the thing I could only do. _'GOKU!' _I screamed in my mind. He came in the place in his Super Saiyan 4 form. I looked over to him and dropped to my knees. He came over quick and looked at me. Then I felt myself being picked up.

"Chichi?!" Goku yelled. Chichi?! Bubbles?! What is she doing here?!

"Hi husband!" She said, sweetly. Then I felt something on my leg.

I touched it and ripped it from me. Then my vision cleared. I saw Goku put a bean in my mouth. "It may taste bad, but it'll make you better." I started to chew the bean and it indeed had a bad taste. But I felt better. Goku carried me out of there and Instant Transmissioned us and the kids back to the house. He carried me inside and put me down on the couch.

"Alysha, are you alright?!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and pointed to my stomach. It hurted there. Goku put his head on my stomach and listened for something. I looked up at the ceiling as he did so. "I'll go call a doctor." Sonic said, he took my phone and called 911. Then the world started to go dark. I heard a chorus call my name, then it all went dark.

Next, I woke up in a white room. Something was in my arm. Something was on my stomach. I opened my eyes to find Kyra, Sonic, Pan, Trunks and Goten staring at me.

"Alysha, you're awake!" Kyra said, hugging me tightly. Suddenly I felt teeth sinking in my skin and I felt better. I ripped the thing out of my arm and stood up. I was still in my clothes. Then I saw Goku come over and hugged me tightly.

"You had me worried." He said. Putting his head on my shoulder. I cried in his chest. His furry arms wrapped around mine and held me. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I nodded and touched my stomach, it gotten bigger. I still felt they're energies. I don't know what happened to me, but the doctors were no need of help. Goku picked me up in his arms and flew out the window. The rest followed. We're like a pack of birds in the sky. I looked out into the night.

"The doctor said your alright. I just wanted to make sure." Goku said, I nodded and put my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry if your birthday didn't go the way you wanted Goku." I said. I really felt sorry.

"It's okay, it was the best birthday ever!" He said.

"How?" I asked, looking up at those scary golden eyes.

"Because Vegeta and Bulma came, we made truths and we're friends. And Tr-" He was interrupted by Trunks.

"I got rid of the beer lady!" He laughed and Hi-5 Goten. I laughed with them.

"How did you get rid of Bubbles?" I laughed at the thought I had.

"Tying her to a tree with meat on her so the bears can eat her." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Trunks you sure know how to scare people." I said, shaking my head.

"I learned from the best." He said, looking at me. I blushed a deep red and looked at the houses. Soon we found our house. Goku unlocked the door, and it was all dark. Then someone turned on the lights and over 30 people yelled surprise. I looked around. It was everyone I knew, except my parents and brothers. Goku put me down and we hugged everyone.

Then I saw four people. "Evelise, Fernando, John, Ben!" I shrieked. I ran over to them and hugged them.

"Hi Alysha, it's great to see you, and you're finally mated." I nodded and looked at their necks. None of them are mated.

"Still fighting over you?" I whispered to Evelise. She nodded and blushed a deep blue. I showed all of them to my room. I sat down on my bed and watched them fight over of who gets to sit next to me. "Hey, hey, hey. Evelise and Ben can sit next to me, John and Fern can sit in front of me. Then I heard clicking in my wardrobe. I looked over there. I saw Bulma and Vegeta in there.

"King and Queen?!" I screamed. The rest looked over to my wardrobe. I told them to stay back. Bulma ran over to me and hugged me.

"Alysha you're alright! I was beginning to think you were a goner." She hugged me tightly some more, I saw that Vegeta nodded in thanks.

"How come you guys are in my wardrobe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had presents for you, because of everything you have done. Vegeta picked out a few weapons from the Gravity Room and I picked you out a few dresses and I wanted you to try them on!" She clapped her hands and grinned. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Um, how about tomorrow?" I asked. Bulma nodded and they walked out of my room. I laid down on my bed.

"Big Booty!" John yelled doing a funny dance. I laughed a little, then I heard the doors open. I saw Goku, he walked over to me and handed me a cake.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and walked out with him behind me. I ate the cake in one bite and we walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Our tails were linked together. I was smiling, mostly all the cake was gone. People were dancing and laughing at John and Ben's song they made up. It was called Bitch Ass Nigga. They always sung that song when we were at school.

Goku and me danced in the spot light. It was kind of cute. Then we got to watch a little film, it was scary to some people, but not to me, I've seen this movie already. I was bored, Goku kept me awake. After the movie, Goku gathered everyone for an announcement.

He took my hand and made me come up on the stage. "I have gathered everyone here for an announcement. Just a week ago, we found out that my mate, is pregnant with twins." I blushed a deep red as everyone was in a fit of cheers. "And, this is very special for us." I looked at him. He took something out of his pocket, kneeled down on one knee, and took my hand.

"Alysha, will you marry me?" He opened the box to revel a diamond ring. My eyes filled with tears of joy, this was a tough decision, I already knew the answer to that.

"Y-Yes, I will marry you Son Goku." He smiled and put the ring on my finger. Then he jumped up and kissed me on the lips as the crowd burst into tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled back. I hugged him tightly.

"Happy Birthday." I said to him. He hugged me back and got off the stage.

"Hey, who wants to hear the song again?!" Ben yelled. We all cheered and they sung it. I'm finally engaged. In the middle of the song, everyone left except for Vegeta, Bulma, my friends, and my nana. They helped us clean up, Vegeta and Goku were sparring in the back yard. After we cleaned up, my friends went home which is next to us. Vegeta and Bulma stayed here. Trunks slept with his parents. Sonic, Pan, Goten, and Kyra went to their rooms. Goku and me went to bed late.

"What are you thinking about?" Goku asked. I looked a him and smiled.

"How Bulma's going to drag me into shopping for stuff." He laughed and put his hand on my stomach. I put my hand on his and moved it around. I could feel little kicks and my stomach's only a little big. I made a few jokes about the tournament tomorrow and how I'm going to win. Goku told me to at least go easy on them.

"Why don't you sign up then?" I raised an eyebrow and put my hand in Goku's hair.

"Because I don't want to." He said, simply.

"Can you please sign up, I don't want to win just by beating weaklings." I gave him puppy eyes.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll sign up in the stupid tournament." I kissed him on the cheek and put my head in his neck. I put my teeth on his bite mark and bit down a little on it. He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me close to him. I pulled back and with my hand that was in Goku's hair. I combed it. He bit down on the bite mark on my neck. I had to bite my lip to not scream. I put my arms around his neck and my tail went around his hand. He rubbed it softly and I started to feel tired.

"Good Night Princess." Goku said.

"Good Night Prince Charming." I said, falling asleep.

Next, the Strongest Under the Heavens!


	21. Evil Death

You are guessing why there's a kid named Ciara here, it's because, I forgot to update this story with that chapter in it and deleted it. I just made another chapter so I didn't have to remember it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 22: Evil Death

Trunks and Ciara walked out. Trunks was tying his waistband while Ciara was nervous. They both walked up the stairs. The announcer both introduce them and told them to walked a few feet away from each other. Then the bell rung. The fight began. Ciara charged at him and tried to kick him in the stomach, but failed miserably, Trunks tripped her and she fell onto the ground. The bell rung again and Trunks won.

"That was easy." He said, walking off the stage. Then two people walked out and I was starting to get bored. I just laid down and put my head on Goku's lap. He patted my head and leaned back. The bell rung and the weaklings fought. I opened my eyes and glanced at Evelise. Who was texting. My cell phone rang and I read the text.

_'Something's bothering you, isn't there?' _She asked. I rolled my eyes.

I texted back. _'Yes, those two people Shin and Kibito kinda scare me, and those guys with M's on there heads, that just freaked me out.' _I sended the text and waited. My cell phone rang a couple minutes later.

_'Then why don't you go check it out? It sounds like a big deal.' _She said. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. I patted Goku's shoulder to make him look at me. I pointed to the sign and we flew up to the top of the seats and ran slongthe floor. We reached the stairs and we ran down them. Then we slowed down and walked over to the waiting room, where we saw them, the kids, and weaklings.

Pan walked over to me and pulled on my pants. "Alysha, that kid I'm going to face, he has the hot's for me." She whispered. I sighed and shot a ki ball near the kid. Which scared him and made him fall out of his seat. I sat down next to Goten and Sonic. They said they were bored. I gave them some food and they ate it. I leaned back in my seat. Evelise sent me a text.

_'Got any news?' _She asked.

I texted back. _'No, they aren't doing anything.' _I said. I dug into my pocket and got out my red wristbands. I put them on and took a deep breath. My cell phone rang.

_'Alysha, can you come up here for a moment?' _John asked. I tested this technique lots of times. I Instant Trasmissioned to John and I was above him.

"Yes Mr. Silence Breaker." He growled and told me to come close to him.

"There's this guy who wants me and Ben to go on tour because of our song and I was confused on wether I should go or not." He explain. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Go ahead. If your song's a hit, then go for it!" I said. He thanked me and watched the weakling match end. I Instant Trasmissioned back to my seat and patted Goten on the shoulder. "Good luck buddy!" I said, he nodded and got out of his seat. I turned around and watched Goten block all the punches from this kid Idaho.

I flew up to Bulma and sat next to her. "Oh, my Idaho is going to make me so proud!" This fat lady said next to me.

"Uh, excuse me, my nephew is going to beat his butt. Go Goten!" I cheered him.

"That's what you think, my Idaho is going to kick his butt into the ground and get to the championship." The lady smirked and crossed her arms. I let my anger get the better of me. I headbutted her and knocked her out. I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms.

"I can breathe." I looked over and saw a pig. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I blushed and crossed my arms.

Bulma looked at the pig. "Oolong, she's already engaged to Goku so stop trying to get a girl!" She yelled.

"He picked out a good one." He stares.

I cracked my knuckes and grabbed his throat. I flew down to the waiting room. With my hand still around his throat. I sat down and put his face close to mine. "I don't mind having fried pork for dinner." I grinned evilly as he squirmed to get out of my grip. "Now what did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He barely got that out of his mouth.

"That's what I thought." I said. I let him go and made my eyes turn a full red and fangs came out of my mouth. That scared him and he ran away. I growled and looked at the ceiling. Then I heard a voice.

_'Alysha!' _That sounded like Javon. I stood up quick and an uneasy look came to my face. Everyone stared at me. My eyes went back to normal and I powered up to a Super Saiyan 4.

"What's wrong Alysha?" Goku asked. I powered up an aura and shot through the roof. Mostly everyone in the arena looked at me. I Instant Transmissioned to my parent's house and looked around. It was a mess. The whole thing was burnt. I heard crying on the other side. I ran over to the voice and saw Javon, Ant, and that child. I saw a body. I walked over there and saw them. My parents! I walked over to them and tears came to my eyes. They were burned. Most of their faces were burned off. I kneeled down and touched their bodies. Then I sniffed the air. Ant and Javon looked at me.

"What are you doing here?!" The girl asked. I stood back up and turned to face her. I glared at her and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"I know you did this! You have been nothing... But a disgrace Alice Hicksaw! I should kill you, but I'm not, instead, a slow..." My eyes turned purple and my shirt changed and said Evil on it. "...And painful death." I laughed and threw her into the fire. I jumped on counter and looked at her burn in the fire.

I love the smell of Blood!


	22. Majin Buu

Chapter 23: Majin Buu

I looked at Alice scream in pain and it made my Evil Side laugh. I returned to normal and took deep breaths to calm my anger. My blood eyes looked at my brothers. They were looking at me normally.

"Your welcome, turns out the bitch was the killer, but you guys are lucky I can bring Mom and Dad back to life and heal them." I pushed them out-of-the-way and put my halo in my parents hands. Then I had to concentrate, I found a little bit of their souls left, I brought them out and back into them, it made them stronger, but not stronger than me. They opened their now fully healed eyes and looked at me. I took my halo back and put it in my pocket.

"Your welcome too." I crossed my arms and stood up. I helped them get out of the ruble and looked around at the place. I teleported my family to Earth and into my house. I sat them down in the living room and teleported back to the tournament. Sonic and Goten were facing. I sat down in my seat and looked down at myself, I had burn marks all over me. I put my head in my hands. "Stupid family, how could they let a human kill them." I whispered. Goku came over and kneeled down in front of me.

"What happened?" I glared down at the floor and punched it.

"Man, they god damn weak!" I yelled. Goku grabbed my hands and held them tightly. "They let a human kill them, I hope that bitch was worth it, they got themselves killed by her. They mad lucky I actually came." I growled and let my head hang. I got my hand out of Goku's hold and transferred the whole thing to him. After a while, the thought was done and he looked up at me. My eyes turned purple again and I growled.

"Weak." I whispered. She chuckled a bit. "Just the thought makes me laugh." I said. I saw Sonic come in looking al beat up. "Didn't win?" I asked him, he nodded and sat next to me.

"He went Super Saiyan on me and punched me so hard, I landed on the ground so far, I was almost at the middle of the Earth." I couldn't believe it. Goten was actually that strong. Now Trunks and Pan were facing.

"I let my parents stay at our house because their's burnt down." I said to Goku. Kyra came over and sat in my lap. Goku sat in the seat next to me. Those guys with M's on their heads has a device and was pointing to me. I sighed and stood up. My tail wrapped around Kyra's waist and I walked out. When I was out of the room I let go of Kyra and kneeled down to her height. "Kyra, do you want to see Mom and Dad?" She stiffened for a moment then nodded. I took her hand then Instant Transmissioned to my house and found them watching TV. I hid Kyra behind my back and walked over to the couch.

"Is someone missing here?" I asked. They looked over to me and then nodded.

"Kyra." I smiled and revealed her. She ran over to them and hugged them.

"The police found her heavily bruised a few days ago." I said, flying up and grabbed my scouter.

"Why'd you run away?" Mom asked Kyra.

"You guys wouldn't tell me where Alysha was and I came here by stealing our family spaceship." She said.

"I have to get back to the Tournament. If I need you, I'll give you an alarm with my scouter. The alarm is like a scream okay, and don't go in the guest room, we have visitors." I went back and clicked my scouter. Shin and Kibito had insane power levels, but not those M guys. I looked outside to see Trunks win and claim victory.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Shin. "Yeah?" I asked. He motioned with his hand for me to follow. I followed out the room and Kibito followed us. Shin stopped and turned to look at me.

"You are probably wondering who we are. I'm Shin and this is Kibito Kai, I'm a Kai and he's my assistant." My eyes widened in surprise.

"That explains the weird skin." I raised my eyebrow and took my scouter off. Shin dug into my pocket and took out my halo. "Hey, that's mine!" I yelled.

"I know one thing, since you have this halo. You're the Guardian of Saiyans." He smirked. While I took a step back.

"How'd you know that? I didn't tell nobody." I said. Shin gave me back my halo and I put it back in my pocket.

"But that's what we're here for. Listen closely. There's this evil wizard named Babadi, he came to Earth a few days ago with this monster named Buu, Buu's a pink glob who can destroy many planets at his full power. Babadi can look into people's souls and bring out the Evil in them." I tensed and scratched the back of my head.

"That's a problem for me." I looked up to face Shin. "I already have a Evil Side in me and it comes out when I'm mad. Watch, say something to make me angry." I gulped.

"Okay, Alice is coming back and is stronger than you." He pointed to me and she actually came out.

"No, she's not! I got rid of her and she's just a human, nobody's stronger than me!" She said. I took deep breaths and returned to normal. "You see? I'm gonna have to avoid Babadi, he can bring Evil out and there's no telling what she'll do. I'll keep a look out and tell you if I see anything. Will you tell the others or me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell them and if they don't believe me you come in." He smiled and we all walked back in the room. I sat back down and took out my halo. But, if he does bring out the Evil, will my halo be useful? I looked at it and put it on my head. Then the crowd cheered and I saw that Trunks won. Hercule came out and Trunks punched him.

"Aw, I let him win." Hercule said, they still cheered. Then they called the adults for the drawing.

This just got harder.


	23. Stolen

Chapter 23: Stolen

We all walked out and went to the drawing arena. Where yellow guy was calling names and us picking out the number. Blah. He picked my name first. Man, they always use ladies first. I don't understand that.

"Son Alysha." I walked up and put my hand in the bucket. I got my hand out and read the number.

"4." I put the paper on the table and walked back to Goku. I showed him the number with my hand. He nodded and went up when his name was called, I waited for a few seconds before he tapped my shoulder. I turned to him and he held up the paper, it read 5.

"So close." He muttered. I laughed and pushed him, to tease.

"Sorry you didn't get to face me." I faked pouted and me turned away from me. "Don't be like that. I was only teasing. At least, you're facing Vegeta" I leaned on his shoulder. He chuckled and hugged me.

"You don't like being teased, so don't do it to me." He looked at me and put his arm on top of my head. I crossed my arms and started tapping my feet of boredom. It finally ended with Kibito Kai drawing.

"Okay, Mighty Mask and 18 stay on the ring." Mighty Mask had a familiar power level, I looked under and found Trunks and Goten.

"What?" They shushed me and went back to doing whatever they were doing. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the waiting room. I snickered and watched them fight. I sat on top of the sign and looked a 18. I didn't sense a power level, but she can fly and shoot ki balls. I shrugged my shoulders again and kept track of Trunks and Goten, they were holding back, I knew it. So, I'm gonna help them.

'Transform guys.' They looked at me and dodged a punch. They nodded and powered up to a Super Saiyan. It didn't blow their cover. They fought 18 with everything they had. They won by grabbing her leg, swinging her around and letting her fall to the ground. Trunks and Goten landed on the arena and walked back to the waiting room.

"Thanks Alysha." They gave me a thumbs up. I winked and did the same.

"Your welcome guys." We fist bumped and they walked back. I hopped off the sign and put my hair in a ponytail. "Good luck Kibito." I shook his hand and we walked out when our names were called. The crowd cheered and I heard Goku the most. I heard a faint noise coming from Shin. We walked up the step and took about five steps away from each other. We faced each other at the exact same time.

The bell rung and signaled for us to fight. "Power up, I know you're stronger than that." My eyes went wide then I smirked.

"You're not bad. My full power?" He nodded. I got in position. "Okay, you asked for it." I powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, but I didn't stop there, I was going beyond. Mostly everyone in the arena had to grab onto something from the amount of power I was giving off. I felt myself changed. I screamed and powered up even more. Gray fur grew on my body and my muscles gotten bigger. I stopped screaming when I wasn't able to give off power anymore. I looked at myself and realized, my eyes were a full blood-red again. I smirked.

"Is this what you've asked for?" I asked. He nodded and I sensed two power level heading towards me. I tried to turn around, but I wasn't able to move. I saw Shin with his hands facing me, my eyes went wide. I also saw the two guys with M's on their heads. The skinnier one dug the device in my hip and sucked my energy. I screamed in pain and tried to get loose. But the fat guy had a grip on me. Then, after a while, I felt all my energy leave me. They let go of me. I fell to my knees and fell all the way to the ground. I never felt so weak in my life. Shin and Vegeta flew away, Goku ran to me and picked me up. I couldn't move. My energy's gone. Goku flew up with me and flew as fast as he can to catch up with Shin. He caught up with them and they looked at me.

"Dig into her pocket and get out her halo." Goku made a confused face. I took a deep breath. He digged into my only pocket and got it out. He stared at it and put it on my head. After a while, I suddenly felt better.

"A halo?" Goku asked me. I gulped and flew myself.

My head was hanging down and my fingers were fiddling with each other. "I am the Guardian of Saiyans." I admitted. Vegeta flew over to me.

"The Guardian?! We've tried to get her to talk to us for years!" He yelled. I put my head down in shame.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want all the fame and fortune. I just wanted things normally." I saw those two in the distance. Then I felt two more energy signals behind us.

"Krillen, Piccolo, over here!" Goku yelled. They caught up and flew with us.

"But _why _didn't you tell us?!" Vegeta asked me. I hit him with my halo. He rubbed his almost bleeding head and kept flying.

"This is as sharp as a Japanese Sword, so don't mess with me!" I hissed at him. He crossed his arms and kept flying. I flew over to Shin.

"How come they stole my energy?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked over to me. "Because of Buu, they are trying to release him. I'm sorry for freezing you back there." I nodded and looked forward. Then we all stopped and landed over a couple of rocks. Which overlooked a circle thing. Two people came out. One of them looked like a devil, wait I know every one of the devils.

"That's the King of Devils." I whispered. They all looked at me. I ignored their stares. "If he spits on you, you'll turn to stone, and if you break, you can never return back to normal, unless I bring you back with my halo, but you have to be a Kai or a Saiyan at least." I said. He had a M on his head too. Even though he's a Devil, we are great friends. "I can't believe that mother fucker took my friend." They stared at me once again. My fingers digging into my hands, drawing blood, I quickly put my hands in my mouth, Devils can smell blood. I sucked all of it and swallowed it. Some relief came over me, like when I killed Alice. Goku came over and whispered in my ear.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"Even though I'm an Angel, I'm also a Kai, I know every Devil in the universe." I said, simply. He nodded and looked down at the ship again. We saw another guy come out of the spaceship, that's probably Babadi since everyone's bowing to him. I stared in awe as they blew up those energy stealers. Then they turned, Babaidi walked in the ship, and that guy who blew the M's up. Devil turned to me and quickly got over here. His hand was in my face. He sent a blast at me, but I deflected it and grabbed his arm.

"Devil you have to remember, me, it's me Angel!" I yelled. That didn't do anything. He spit on Piccolo and Krillen. Then he put a hand to Kibito and blasted him away. My mouth hung open and I turned to face him. I let my anger get the better of me. A dark aura appeared around me and my halo turned a purplish-black color. Everyone stepped back except Devil. I took steps over to him, which made the ground crack. I grabbed his sword and held it up to his face. "How dare you betray your friend!" He backed up to the rocks. The sword was at the tip of hos neck. My eyes turned purple and I was out of sight. I appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of his head. He couched up purple blood was got sent back near the opening.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, he went in and quickly closed the door. I hit the door with everything I could, but it was unbreakable. I screamed and my aura turned darker. Then I felt arms go around my waist.

"Alysha calm down, he can't do a thing, he's already under Babadi's control!" I heard Goku yelled. I screamed again.

"I'm gonna kill that midget!" I yelled, then my eyes returned to normal, and I returned to normal. I held my head and leaned against the door. "Man, I'm in trouble now." I banged my head against th door. Then when I stood back up, the floor slid open like doors. It lead to another floor. We all stared at it. Then I came to my senses.

"Goku, Vegeta, Shin and me will go down. I could feel Trunks, Goten, Sonic, and Pan's energy coming closer so lets hurry up!" They nodded and we all went in. Goku stayed up and told Shin to come in. We all landed on the floor. We looked around. Then a door opened, and that guy who killed M's heads came out.

"So we have to fight you?" I asked, he nodded. I held my hand back and glared at them. "I'll fight, any of you interfere will be facing my wrath!" I smirked and cracked my knuckles. He charged at me, but I disappeared from his sight. "pathetic." I kicked him in the stomach, making him bounce around the room. I then punched him multiple times in the ribs and spinned him around. I let him go and he crashed into the wall. Then the whole place changed into the moon. The guy laughed. I smirked and walked over to him. I held him up by the chin and spit on him. He stood up and wiped his face just in time for me to punch him. Then when he stood back up. I put both of my hands on his chest. I smirked and blasted a Double Galick Cannon at him. Making him disappear in sight. I dusted off my hands and walked back to them.

"I thought I would have a better fight like I always have with Goku." Goku laughed and Shin looked at me shocked. Vegeta just crossed his arms. The door opened again. "Door opened again!" I yelled jumping in and landing on the floor. Then they all fell on me.

"Goku, get your ass out of my face!" I yelled. He got up and I rubbed my head. "Man, how much have you been eating, you've gain weight." I rubbed the side of my head.

"You're the one that's been feeding me everyday." I glared at him and cracked my neck.

"Then I should lay off the french fries." I said, then waited.

"Come on, it's _my _turn now!" He yelled, putting his hands on his hips. I chuckled a little and the doors opened. I made a gagging face when I saw who it was. It was that stupid Green Glob.

"Man, get out, we want _real_ opponents, not you Y-, or whatever your name is!" I yelled. Vegeta and I laughed as he Hi-5'd me. Then the room turned dark, we saw Yagik just fine. But Shin was having trouble. I grabbed his shoulders and put him in front of me. "Look over there, your eyes will adjust to the darkness." I whispered in his ear. Then Goku turned Super Saiyan. The room got brighter, then darker again when he absorb Goku's light.

"Goku watch out, he's just sucking the light from your Super Saiyan form!" I yelled out.

"Thanks!" He yelled.


	24. Minions

Chapter 24: Minions

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and Yagik sucked all the light coming from him. But Goku kept his footing. The wind was blowing to us. Vegeta and me could stand it, but Shin clenched to my arm. I grabbed his hand and put him up on my shoulders. "If you're a Kai, then why can't you stand to the wind?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't get out and train like you guys do." I looked over to Vegeta.

"You're not getting my kids to train in winds like this, only if they want to." Vegeta chuckled and crossed his arms. I looked over to Goku. Yagik was still sucking the light. Then, he started to grow. Then all of a sudden, he blew up! His guts were flying everywhere, one landed on Vegeta's hair. He yelled out and said to get it off. I threw my halo like a boomerang and it sliced through the guts, tearing it in pieces, and Vegeta stopped yelling. I laughed and put my hand on Goku's shoulder. He took a deep breath and laughed quietly.

"Alysha, Vegeta's scared of worms, do you think he would tolerate guts on his head?" He laughed more loudly and went through the floor doors that opened. I jumped down and Shin got off my shoulders when we landed.

I looked around. "Who do you think will show up this time?" I asked. They shrugged their shoulders.

"It better be someone worth fighting. It's my turn." Vegeta stepped in front of me.

I giggled. "Is that why I'm taller than you?" I pointed down at him. Goku laughed and held his stomach. Vegeta growled and told him to shut up. Then the doors opened. I put my halo on my head. It turned black again as I growled. Devil came out, fully healed. "Fucker." I whispered. Goku came over and touched my shoulder. I shook my head and hid the sword behind me. I grabbed my tail and wrapped it around my waist. I got out my sword case and put it in there. I strapped it around me and took a couple of steps back.

"I do believe that's my sword you have." I held his hand out. I looked at it and scoffed.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. You're not getting it back!" I said. He put his hand down and looked at Vegeta.

"I guess I'm fighting you Saiyan." The way he said that word disgusted me.

"Don't hold back, I don't want to play around." Vegeta said, he powered up, and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. I looked at Vegeta. He looks different in this form when he did years ago when we were testing out my strength. I put on my fingerless gloves and put my wristbands in my pocket.

"I'm going to get Devil for giving me a Evil Side." I clentched my fist and looked at the battle. I watched their every move. Making sure they aren't holding back. Which they weren't. "He's weak without his sword. I'm glad Mom taught me how to use a sword." I sat down and started to concentrate. I saw Ant and Javon playing Xbox and L4D2. That is my game, they are SO gonna get it. _'Ant, Javon, put the game down and get over here. I may need your help later. Bring my Mp3' _They nodded and flew as fast as they could out the window, I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. "Reinforcements are coming." I said, Goku nodded and looked down at me.

"It's your brothers isn't it?" I nodded and the room changed again. Into the planet I met Devil on. His home planet. I looked around. Nobody was here. I stood back up and walked to where the wall was supposed to be. I felt it and punched it. It broke and the room returned to normal, it flashed to the room and the Planet. I punched it a few times and digged through it. Then, when I punched it, I fell through it. I screamed and went back through the wall.

"Don't go in there." I hanged onto Goku's arm. He focused on the battle. Vegeta punched Devil and kicked him in his stomach. Making Devil cough up blood. I put my hand on my stomach and said. "Ooh, that has to hurt." I said, the room flashed to a party room. Ben and John's song was on. I sung to it. Then it flashed to a bar, with the minions from Despicable Me singing their drunk song. I laughed and went over to one of the Minions. I picked Dave up and they all watched the battle. "Can I keep Dave?" I asked Goku. He shrugged his shoulders. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 and got more Minions. I walked over to a car.

"Rowl rowl." One of them said. The other Minions push the gas petal on the car. Then the door opened and Gru came in with the girls.

"What the, why are they here? Saiyans?" I scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 5. "You are talking to the Guardian of Saiyans here." Gru took a couple of steps back when my eyes turned purple. I flew up and took my sword out. I turned him around. "You got no tail." I said, letting him go.

"I didn't mean to offend you Guardian." He said. Someone was playing with my tail, I turned and saw Edith.

"That's so cool." My tail rubbed her cheek and she petted it. "Hey, can you teach me how to fly?" She asked.

"Me too." Margo asked.

"Me three." The little one asked. I looked over to Goku who walked over to me.

"They seem old enough, I remember when I first flew." Goku put a hand to his chest. I grabbed Gru by the shoulders and took out his freeze ray.

"This can be useful." I pointed it to Devil and it froze him. "Thanks. Vegeta really needed that. Hey Vegeta, do you mind a few more Saiyans in our race?" I asked. He shook his head and the girls cheered and hugged him. "Okay, we need to get you guys to safety, after this is all over, I'll teach all of you how to fly since the Prince of Saiyans could care less. Babadi, transport us to the World Tournament!" I yelled. But he didn't answer. Nor did the thing change. I sighed. "Everyone in this room follow me." I walked out and up the stairs. They all followed me and the girls was flying on Goku. I walked out. "Goku, I'll call flying nimbus and you call another." He nodded, I cupped both hands to my mouth and yelled.

"Nimbus!" I yelled. He appeared outof the clouds and hugged me. "Hey, buddy I missed you." I hugged him back and let him go in front of Gru. He looked up at me. "Step on it, but I warn you. If you have a pure heart, you can ride it." I said. Goku called flying nimbus and another one came down. Gru stepped on it and he stayed on top. "Okay, girls next, or you can fly with me." Edith and Margo went on my shoulders. The Minions went in the other Nimbus and the little girl went with Gru. Some other Minions went with Goku or Vegeta. Then Ant and Javon appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Ant asked. Minions climbed up on them and that was the last of them. I was the first to fly up. The rest followed.

"You guys have to hang on." I said, they nodded and sat on my back. Margo clenched my shoulders. I turned to the rest while flying. "If we want to hurry up, then go at full power, he have to get back to the Tournament!" They nodded and we flew as fast as we could. In less than 10 minutes, we arrived and Babadi was there. Ant gave me my Mp3. I nodded in thanks and Instant Transmissioned to my house. Kyra knew what was going on and she flew up. We all Instant Transmissioned to the arena. Kyra stared in awe as all the Minions were here. She ran over to them and hugged them. I laughed and got Margo and Edith off my back. I glared at Babadi and powered up.

"You will pay Midget!" I yelled. But he just put his hands on the orb. Then I felt an intense pain in my head. I screamed and held my head. Goku put the headphones in my ears and put on the song Halo. It played in my head as it was fighting the Evil. Angel and Evil Side came out of my body and glared at each other. "What ever you do, don't interfere. Evil will tear you apart." My red eyes looking between all of them.

"Goku, get all these people out of here, Vegeta take all the Minions and them back to my house." They nodded and went to work. I looked between Angel and Evil side. I walked in between them. "You two are apart of one body. If it helps, we can defeat Buu, and then fight." They nodded and walked over to me. They fused into me and I returned to normal, I held Babadi up by the throat. Then Goku came over to me.

I held Babadi up to Goku's face. Goku ripped his head off and blasted him into pieces. We Instant Transmissioned to Buu's shell, I took the device out and threw it to the side. Goku and me blew up the shell by the self destruct button. We went back to the Tournament and saw that nobody was there. We went back to the house and saw the Minions and Gru's family in the back yard.

"This house is larger than mine." I winked at Gru and picked up the girls. I flew off the ground and into my room. Goku followed. Everybody went inside, then downstairs in the basement. Gru came up and sat on a chair.

"Okay the first step to flying is finding your KI." I made a little bit of KI come out and into my hand. The girls stared at it and Edith touched it. It swirled around her hand.

"Wow, its red." I laughed.

"I can make it different colors." I got the main colors of KI orbs in my hands. I put all of my hand back in my hand. "Okay, you have to look deep inside yourselves, you can look too Gru, it'll be better than riding in a ship. Now, if you have found your KI, then you should feel a little weird. Okay?" They nodded and closed their eyes. Goku looked at me and scratched the back of his head. I looked at him and powered down. My hair fell around me. It down to my waist.

"I feel my KI." They all said.

"That was fast. Now, stand up and bring it down to your feet, in case you fall, my sides will catch you okay?" I asked, they nodded and did as they were told. I walked beside Gru and Margo. All my sides came out as they were starting to float. Gru fell and I caught him. I was Vampire. I let him try again and this time he flew to the roof. None of the girls fell. "If you want to fly in circles, you lean to the right and left." They did it and flew down. I put my hands on my hips and my sides joined me again.

"Well Done!" I said.


	25. Cool Fight

Chapter 25: Cool fight

It was a few days after the Majin Buu thing. I turned on the TV after getting all of them home, the Minions stayed and is enjoying the Banana room. Kyra's playing with Kevin and Dave. On TV yellow guy was on.

"Tomorrow there is going to be another tournament and this time, please no more surprises." I smirked and Instant Transmission near the girls. They were playing a tea party.

"Hey, can I join?" I asked, they turned to me and nodded. I sat down and grabbed a cup. Edith and I clinked our cups and pretended to drink tea. Margo and the little girl clincked cups and pretended to drink. The front door opened and Miss Wilde came in. She looked at the girls and then me.

"Who are you, I never saw you around here before." She said. Edith flew up to Wilde.

"Mom, she taught us how to fly and she can transform into stuff. She says she is the Guardian of Saiyans. The ones you've talked to us about." She said all excited. I laughed and took out my halo. I put it on my head and it stayed there.

I pointed to it. "This halo is as sharp as a Japanese Sword, so don't mess with me." I laughed and stood up. "That's not the reason I'm here. Since you guys let the Minions stay, I invited all of you to a Tournament happening tomorrow. Vegeta, Goku, and me could be facing there, wait, I got it!" I snapped my fingers. "How about Goku and me spar for your guys entertainment?" They nodded. Wilde went to go get Gru and tell him the news. While the girls climbed on my shoulders. The little one climbed on my head. I laughed and Instant Transmissioned to Goku. He was laying down on the couch watching TV.

"Goku, do you want to spar?" I asked. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Sure, I'll pick out a good spot." He flew out the window.

"Go to Gru's house when you're done!" I yelled out after him. I heard a short 'Okay!' from him. I Instant Transmissioned back to the house and scared the married couple. "Sorry, I gotta work on that." I said. "My fiance is picking out a good training spot so we don't burn down anything." I looked up at the girls and smiled. "I have plans for you guys, you'll be surprised to find out what." I smirked and looked at my tail, it was going through my pocket. I grabbed it and got it out of my pocket.

"What's up with your tail?" Margo asked.

"Trying to annoy me." My Vampire side came out and dusted herself off.

"Man, you should have me come out everyday, I'm running empty on blood." She pointed to her stomach. I sighed and put the girls down.

"I'll be right back." I muttered something than jumped out the window. My Vampire side stayed and tapped her foot. I came back a few minutes later with a water bottole filled with blood. "Here." I threw it at her and she caught it. She drunk the whole thing in a gulp. "Can you at least stop nagging me for blood in the middle of the night? Go catch your own." I said, rubbing my temples.

"I'm in Alysha Angel, you tell me." She said. Joining back with me. Goku then flew through the window and walked over to me.

"Piccolo said we could use his meditating spot, only if he gets to spar with me after the tournaments over." I raised a eyebrow and flew up.

"Why don't he sign up at the Tournament anyways?" I asked him. My tail wraping around his wrist.

"I didn't think of that. We'll ask him." He said. They all flew up and Gru picked up Wilde. We all flew out and headed for Piccolo. The flight was filled with Edith and the little girl saying they're excited and all that. I looked over to Goku and smiled.

"Best of luck to you Goku." I said holding out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"You too Alysha." He said. I held his hand all the way there. We saw Piccolo on a rock looking like he was waiting.

"About time Goku. Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Alysha my bride-to-be and these are friends of our who helped up with Devil." I frowned appeared on my face at the thought of him. Goku held my hand tighter. I let go of him and walked over to Piccolo.

"Thanks Piccolo, it means a lot." I shook his hand and walked over to Goku. "Okay, lets get this over with. I wouldn't get in the way, so step back about 15 feet." I said to them. Goku and me walked away from each other and turned. We faced each other and waited. Until a bird was chirping.

We disappeared from their sight and reappeared in the middle throwing punches and kicks at each other. Goku punched me in the chest and I kicked him in the stomach. He went back and charged at me. I disappeared and kicked him in the back. I then grabbed him by the leg and started to spin around. I let him go and crash into a few rocks. I was breathing heavily, all of them was staring at us in awe. Then I felt a intense power level coming from the rocks. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 4. Fine, if he wants to play it like that. I screamed and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. We charged at each other and we threw a punch at the same time. Our fists connected and we tried kicking each other. But got connected as well. We headbutted each other and electricity started to go around us. We broke apart and he charged up a Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." He said. I held my hands and powered my own attack I invented.

"Electric Blood Storm Blaster..." I said. We fired at the same time.

"HA!" "ATTACK!" We said it at the same time and our blasts collided. Trying to over power the other. I pushed a little bit more power into it. Goku's attack was losing until he became a Super Saiyan 5 and pushed more power in the blast. I too powered up to a Super Saiyan 5 and screamed even louder. My attack over powered Goku's and a huge explosion was heard. There was smoke everywhere. I was breathing heavily and my hands were out in front of me. Edith and Margo screamed of excitment and jumped up and down. A look of fear spread across my face. I flew towards Goku and saw that he was fine.

"Goku?" I called his name. He opened his golden eyes and stood up. "You're alright!" I hugged him tightly, while breathing heavily. He grunted and held his knee. It was bleeding. I took a sensu bean out of my pocket and fed it to him. He was instantly healed and I powered down. We flew over to them and they stared in awe at us.

"That's what a Saiyan could do." I said, before I fell to the ground of exuastion. "Man, I'm beat and starving. Hey Piccolo you got any-" I looked over to him and saw a bunch of food on one table. Goku and me stared at in and dreamy looks spreaded across of our faces. I stood up and looked at Goku. "Beat you there!" I yelled flying over to the food. Digging in I found spagetti, noodles, sushi, all kinds of meat, vegetables, you name it! That's how much food there five minutes, all the food was gone, Goku and me was patting our now full stomachs.

I burped and laid down. "That was Awesome! Thanks Piccolo!" He nodded and started to meditate again. That reminds me of a Kai. I Instant Trasmissioned to Kibito Kai and took out my halo. His body wasn't gone. So I put my halo on his back and did what I did to my parents. He woke up, now fully healed.

"Thanks, I should get back to the Kai Planet." I nodded and went back to Goku. I put my halo in my pocket and looked at the Gru family. I stood up and walked over to them.

"That was Awesome Alysha!" Edith screamed and hugged my leg. I laughed and picked her up. The little girl did the same thing to Goku. He stood up and put the little girl on his head. I surprise them, I shot a KI ball at a huge rock. It blew up and smoke went everywhere. After a while, he dropped them off. We took a few pictures for them to keep. Goku and me went back home and realized that my parents moved in to the other side of the house that we're in.

"We should get to bed, it's 11:40." Goku said, he carried he upstairs and into our room. He laid us down on the bed and cover us with the blankets. I turned and he powered up to Super Saiyan 4. I put my back to his chest.

"Congrats on the new form." I said. He hugged me from behind and sniffed my hair.

"Strawberries." He said. I laughed and turned around. I stared up into his eyes and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to put his hand on the back of my head. He licked my bottom lip, seeking access. I opened my mouth and let his tongue roam. After a while we pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I love you Goku." I put my head on his chest and felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"As do I my sweet Princess." I chuckled and closed my eyes. But before I drifted off to sleep, I heard a few words coming out of his mouth.

"Forever and Always, you're mine." He said, I smiled.

And drifted off to sleep.


	26. Catchin' Up

Chapter 25: Catchin' Up

I woke up to the door opening. I opened my eyes and found Goku walking out the doors. I threw the covers off me and stretched out. Goku then looked back at me. My eyelids felt heavy and I put my head on my knees.

"Hey Beautiful." Goku picked me up and walked downstairs. "Its 12:00 in the afternoon Lazy-Bun." I smiled and buried my head in Goku's chest.

"I always feel lazy on Saturdays." I said. He laughed and laid me down on the couch. Then the front doors opened and I heard footsteps running.

"Alysha! You home Sis?!" That was Ant. I opened my eyes as Goku walked the rest of the way downstairs. He set me on the couch and sat next to me. My head leaned back to come face-to-face with my brothers.

"Can I help you?" I asked them. They smiled and stood up.

"Mom said we can spend the day with you to catch up on some stuff, so they can put stuff in the new house. So what do you say?" I shrugged my shoulders and put my head on Goku's shoulder.

"Okay, we'll go once I get dressed." They kissed my cheek and ran out. I took a deep breath and stood up. I flew up the stairs and into my room. I pulled out my 4-Star-Ball shirt and put it on. I put on a pair of underwear and shorts. My hair grew longer as I brushed it. It now reached down to the middle of my waist. I felt a hand grasped mine and gently took the brush away from me. I smiled as Goku's scent lingered to my nose. He brushed my hair with gentle strokes.

"Be careful, I don't want you or the babies getting hurt." He said. I laughed at his overprotective side.

"I always am. If there's trouble, I'll call you or raise my ki." He nodded and stopped brushing my hair. He hugged me from behind and put his mouth on the bitemark. I put my hands on his and sat down on his lap. He bit down on it and tried to get all the blood trickling down. He started to growl when I started to sweat drop on my face. My eyes shot open and looked at the calendar. Oh no, Heat Season's tomorrow! Wait, what?! Why should I be worried?! I'm already mated. Ha, take that Planet Vegeta-sei! Take that!

Goku let go and took a deep breath. I turned around and looked at his eyes. He laid down, taking me with him. His hands settled on my back and he smirked. My eyes turned red again and I kissed Goku full on the lips. He cupped the back of my head. He turned over so he was on top. I crawled over to the crown of the bed and Goku grabbed my shoulders. I broke the kiss and was breathing heavily. He was too and let me stand up.

"Good luck out there." He said. I smirked and opened the fairly large window. My tail waved around me and found a dollar on the floor. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

I gave him a thumbs up and put on my wristbands. "You know it!" I said. Jumping out the window, I landed in front of Ant and Javon. They looked up at me. "Lets go, I wanna go see how you two did in your training." They smiled and we flew away. While we flew off the ground, I saw Goku in the window, I waved to him and he did too. We flew for a little while until we landed at GameStop. I shook my head and went in. There was a ton of games here. Some being Blood Games, Mystery, Adventure, you name it! I saw a game with a red case, it had a grown woman, and three guys on it. It read Heavy Rain. It looks interesting. I took it off the shelve and waited for them. After a couple of minutes, they got their's and they paid for it.

We walked out and flew off the ground in front of everyone. They gasped and looked at us. I laughed and waved at them. A little girl waved and jumped up and down. Next we were going to the Chinese Buffet. We ate everything in there. We even started a food fight which ended of the boss telling us to clean it up. We just laughed and flew out the open door.

"With times like these, it feels like the old days with us causing trouble." I wrapped my arms around my brothers shoulders and hugged them.

"Yeah, remember when we started a food fight in elementary school Alysha? That was the best fight ever when the teachers started throwing food at us." Ant laughed and pushed me into Javon.

"What's the big idea?!" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Then it hit me. Ant and Javon don't know about the twins, I should tell them when we get to the training field. I flew up higher and touched the clouds. A white puff appeared in my hand and it melted like snow. I made a mustache and showed them. They laughed and landed where Goku and went to watch the stars. I walked around remembering what we wished for. Ant and Javon looked up at the stars and took my hands. I was a glorious sight for families.

_'Okay Alysha, now's the time to tell them.' _I said in my mind. I took a deep breath and stepped back. They looked at me with worried eyes. "Hey guys, I have something to tell you." I said. They sat down and listened. "You two... Are uncles of twins." Their eyes widened for a second then hugged me tightly. I laughed while they jumped up and down.

"Congrats Alysh! Mom and Dad are going to freak!" Javon said.

I rolled my eyes and they let of me. "Girl!" I teased. Javon glared at me and started to chase me. I laughed and flew up. Ant started to follow us and back to my house. I stopped and sensed nobody there, but I sensed Goku at my parents house. I shrugged my shoulders and we walked in. The lights were off. I clapped my hands and the lights came on. We walked into the Kitchen. We sat down in the chairs and talked.

"So, sometimes she irritates you?" I asked. I was talking about the girl I burned. They nodded slowly.

"She kept talking trash about you. When I showed her a picture of you and me in Super Saiyan 4. She ripped it up and told me to worry about her and forget about you." I shook in anger. "She was lucky I had extras." Ant held up a picture of us. I smiled and put it on the table. It was enough to fit a third person in there.

"Hey Javon, can you transform into a Super Saiyan 4 please?" He nodded and I grabbed a pencil. He did just that and I started to draw him, I only took one look and I was done in 10 minutes. I showed them it and they smiled.

"You can still draw Alysh. I'm proud like Superman." Ant put a hand on his chest. I chuckled and hanged up the picture. I looked up at the clock. It was 12:41 and Goku wasn't back yet.

"Hey, it's 12:41, let's get you home." I Instant Transmissioned Ant and Javon to my Mom and Dad house. Kyra was asleep on the couch. I ran upstairs and knocked on my parent's door. "Mom? Dad? I brought them home just to let you know. Have you seen Goku anywhere? I have something fo him." I said. My Mom opened up the door in her robe and a her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"No, we haven't." I nodded. "So, how was your day?" She asked. I smiled.

"It was Awesome! I got Heavy Rain for Dad since he wanted this game since I was little." Mom took it and looked at the back. "We started a food fight at the Chinese Buffet and I'm pregnant with twins." She screamed and hugged me. I laughed as she spun me around and put me down.

"I'm finally a Grandmother! I feel old." She said. I laughed and hugged her.

"Mom, you're 44, that's so young." I pulled back and Mom went back in the room. I waved goodbye and went back to the house. I was all alone here. I'll be bored. I'm also wide awake. I walked up the stairs and looked at the twins room. The day we moved in, we got started on this room anyway. The cribs had dragons on them. The walls were a peach color and toys were sitting at the walls. I smiled at the thought of the twins sleeping in here. I closed the door and sighed. I went back to the house and figured out that I was standing right behind.

A scene I didn't want to see.


	27. Later is not Now

Chapter 27: Later is not Now

I screamed and put my hands in my hair. Goku and Mom looked at me. My eyes were welling up with tears, I ran out the doors and got in Ageku. I drove away as fast as I could. I can't believe it. My own Mother and so called Fiance, betrayed me. Like my family did when that girl replaced me. I only was coming just to play some Xbox with Ant and Javon, then I saw them lip locking and touching each other. The tears came harder as I told Ageku to ride all by himself and to take me somewhere so I can be left alone. The rain was mixing in with my tears. I just hate everything. Okay? Everything. I should've never escaped the castle, God, I should've never been born.

"Ageku, can you put in track #18?" I barely got that out. I heard the song play and I listened to it.

_Hey ladies  
When your man wanna get buckwild  
Just go back and  
Hit em' Up Style_

_Oh  
When you go then everything goes  
From the crib, to the ride,  
And the clothes_

Ageku stopped at a sidewalk. "My gas fuel is running low Miss." I sighed and got out. I capsulized Ageku and put him in my pocket. I put on my black jacket and started walking. It was now Thundering. I didn't care, all I want is to be left alone for a couple of days. My heels clicked to every step I took. Each step was a knife to my heart. I started to scratch the mark on my neck. I may do something I might regret later, but later is not now. I found car passing by, but only a few. My red eyes came out and my fangs. I stopped scratching when it wasn't there.

"What do I have to do?" I sung. "To get you to love me?" I crosses my arms and kept on walking. "What I have done? Can you tell me?" I stopped crying and leaned against a wall. "I wasn't important to you. Or anybody else." My hands went to my face. "But, as long as I breathing. I'll always love you, Son Goku." I finished it and cried silently. I took out my late present for Goku. It was a Muffin Button. I pressed the button and I ate the muffin slowly.

"Alysha, I can explain everything!" The tears came again, I capsulized the gift, and ran along the sidewalk. I threw my heels off and I started to run faster. Goku put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and started to cry again. I flew off the ground and blasted away. The rain hit hard against my face. Images appeared in my head off my Mom and Goku. I screamed and flew faster. I shook my head and replaced the images with fire and blood mixing together. I appeared at a forest and I ran. After a while of running I looked back and checked to see if anyone was there. No one. I looked forward again to bump into something.

That something grabbed my wrist tightly. "Alysha, running is making this harder on yourself." I took deep breaths as I heard the voice of him. A lightening bolt shot through the sky and it gave light to see Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

"It's not hard on me. I don't want to see you anymore!" I said, a Red and Black aura appeared around me. "I had enough torture in my life, but this is the most painful!" I yelled, while standing up. My full red eyes looked at my bloody hands. Oh, that's why, the bitemark dripped blood. Or it's the scar on my right eye from a spar with Goku. I held my head and shook it. Trying to clear my thoughts. "I never should've came here. I should've never been born." I turned so my back was facing Goku, I looked up at the tree I was facing. It wasn't that high. But, the branches were big. I got up on one and hanged upside down. My arms crossed over one another and my legs were over the branch.

"Alysha, I could understand that, but we need to talk." I let my arms hang, and the ring was nowhere to be found.

"I not listening!" I pulled a lever down and a door popped out of the front of the branch. This was my secret place here. I smirked. "Good timing." I opened the door and looked around. It was the same place I came in. It was all neat and tidy. Which made me gag. I slowly walked inside and let the scanners scan me.

"Four Sides founded. Welcome Home Alysha." It said. I smiled and pulled the lever down on the wall. The door disappeared from sight. And my KI disappeared from the outside. I dusted my hands off and looked around. The walls were a pink color. I could change that. I walked into some doors and found a Gravity Room. I was jumping up and down from the excitement. I was walking around when I caught sight of a bedroom. I walked in and found a wonderland of bodies on the floor. They were only kids. They got scared and ran over to the wall.

"Please, don't hurt us. It's too much!" The little girl yelled. I stepped back and looked at them. There was only two boys and one girl. I crooked my head to the side and my hair hanged with me.

"Please help us, we got lost in the forest and pulled some type of lever." The oldest boy said. I put my hand up and motioned to follow me. I walked out and searched for a Kitchen. I found one next to the Gravity Room. I opened the fridge and found some cut apples and bananas. I took them out. This is for a Saiyan's appetite. I got out three bowls and put the food in the bowls. They all sat down when I put the bowls in front of them.

"Eat up. After this I got questions." I said. They nodded and started eating. I walked in the bedroom once again and closed the door. I rubbed my eyes and sighed heavily. Are you kidding me?! I have to take care of these kids in the middle of something. Well, at least I found them. They would be goners. I looked all around. That was a huge bed. A flat screen TV with Xbox, Playstation, lots of games. I found Heavy Rain and Just Dance 4. I raised an eyebrow, since when did I dance? I laid down on the bed and hugged my pillow. My thoughts left to my Dad. What would he think? How would he know Mom cheated on him? Wait a minute. My mind shouldn't be focusing on that stuff.

"Maybe, I can still go to the future. I got the machine." I took it out of my Capsule Case and it popped out. I looked at it. It turned into a red color. I walked out and found them in the living room. I sat down on a chair and looked at the machine. I typed in the timeline, but didn't press the button yet. "Okay, first off, who are you guys?" I asked them. I turned the machine and rubbed it with my finger.

"I'm Ross." The oldest said. "He's Zack and that's Nechita." My head shot up, looking at Nechita. Nechita is my Saiyan name.

"Nechita." I said out loud. My tail hung out in the open and my eyes changed into its regular black color. They eyed my tail slowly. I leaned back into the chair and started to scratch my cheek. "Okay, let me get this straight. You guys got abandoned in a forest and found my place?" They nodded. I stood up and walked in front of them. After a couple of minutes, something clicked in my mind. "How about, you guys can stay here for a little while until I sort things out with he system?" They hugged my legs and kept saying 'Thank you', I laughed and they let go. I walked over to the scanner.

"Scanner, we have three new kids here, by the names of Nechita, Zack and Ross. Scan their bodies." I put them at the front door and the scanner did it.

"Bodies detected. Welcome." I smiled and lead them to their new room. They were looking at the new clothes they got. Mirai Goku appeared beside me.

"It happened?" He asked. I nodded and held my face in my hands.

"I don't know what to say anymore. My Evil Side just wants to kill Mom and turn into a killing machine." I cried. Tears escaped my eyes. Mirai Goku hugged me and I cried on his shoulder.

Later is not Now.


	28. Killing Machine

Chapter 27: Killing Machine

Mirai Goku opened the door and we walked out. It was still raining. I saw a lightening bolt shoot across the sky and I just walked ahead. I pressed the button on my watch and the door disappeared.

"So, I can't sense your Mom. So where do you think she is?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and flew up to the clouds. He followed.

"Probably at the house. I'll go back in mine and think of something. I can't really blame Goku, it was Saiyan Heat Season today. I don't feel anything, but the boys do." I looked over to Mirai Goku. "You don't feel anything either because you're already mated." He nodded and looked ahead. We arrived at my house and flew in Sonic's window. He was watching TV. He looked over to us and got out of his bed.

"Your Dad and Uncle Goku are having an arguement downstairs." I nodded and picked up the ring. I put it back on my finger, Mirai and I ran downstairs. Sonic was right. They were arguing. I walked between them and punched their chests so hard that they crashed into the other walls. I growled and realized Mom wasn't here. I shook my head and crooked my head to the right were Dad was at. I crooked my head to the other side and glared at Goku.

"Shut up! Just Shut the Hell Up!" I yelled. Stomping over to the window and opening it up. Flying out and closing it with a slam! The window shattered to pieces and it ripped off its henges. I flew over to Mom's room and saw her crying with a red mark on her cheek. I shot a ki ball through the window and it got her straight in her heart. I quickly went back to my house and sat on the couch. I buried my head in the pillow and cried softly. My shoulders shook to every cry I made. Once I stopped crying, I spoke. "I can't blame you Goku. It's Saiyan Heat Season." I said, chuckling. "Sorry for my outburst." I looked down at my hands. They were still bloody. I put my fingers on my cheeks, lines of blood appeared on them. Dad came over and tried to clean them off. I growled and twisted his arm.

"It's fine Dad! I can take care of myself!" I yelled. He backed up and flew out. I put my head in my hands and sighed heavily. "God, never leave me alone." I said. I looked down to the floor and realized something. My head shot up and looked around. Only the Gokus were here. I jumped up and the power went out. My red eyes was the only light. I grabbed my jacket and put Goku's present on the couch. I opened the back door and saw Trunks and Goten.

"Sup beautiful." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Now that they're 10 years old. They can go through Heat. They followed me into the forest.

"Trunks, where'd you put Bubbles at?" I asked him. He pointed to a tree. The ropes were cut open! I looked through everything. But I soon got attacked by a knife peircing my right arm. I looked forward and saw her. I kicked her in her chest and punched her in the face. I grabbed her throat and she died quickly. I ripped her head off and put her head over mine. A blood bath! Everybody dance now!

"Wow Alysha. You're more of a killer now." I heard Goku in front of me. I smirked and let the bears eat her.

"Yes I am." I grinned evilly of the bears ate her body. "An it feels great." I laughed quietly and walked deeper into the woods. Then I found a campsite. People were starting a fire and telling stories. I smirked. "Too easy." Then one of the people pointed at me. When they looked, I was out of sight. One of the men came over with a torch. Before he got any closer, I smeared the blood all over my face. When he did get closer, I opened my eyes. "Look what you did to me." I showed my hands and face. "You turned me into a monster." I grinned evilly. "If I were you, I would be running. I wouldn't want anything to happen while you're asleep." I dug my hand in his chest and his body in the bushes. "It feels great to smell blood and suffering again." I laughed with excitment and spinned around.

A pair of hands settled on my shoulders. "Alysha, I love you, but you have to stop killing." It was Goku. I stopped laughing and turned to him.

"I can do whatever I want." I smirked and fell to the ground. I disappeared and After Imaged behined him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned to looked at me. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled running into the forest.

"Run run run as fast as you. I can catch you, I know where you hide!" Goku yelled. I just laughed and ran faster. But he caught up to me and held me up by the tail. I yelped and bit my lip.

"Stop doing that! I hate it when people grasp my tail!" I yelled. He smirked and let me go. I fell to the ground face first and feet last. "Ow." I said. I stood up rubbing my head of all the stones in it.

"I'm sorry Alysh. I couldn't control my urges." He put his head down in shame. I looked up at him.

"It's okay. I can't blame you." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled. He walked over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was suddenly against a tree.

"I'm going to make you mine." The way his eyes were looking at me was scary. But I let my Saiyan take over. She grinned evilly and turned her head to the right. Goku marked her again on the same spot. I took over again. Turns out he had his arms pinned mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he dug his teeth deeper into my neck.

I'm his again.


	29. The Second Time

Chapter 29: The Second Time

I woke up in someones arms. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Goku looking down at me.

"Morning." He said. I smiled and laid my head on his chest once more. It was still night.

"Morning. Excited for the tournament today?" I asked. He nodded. Wait a minute. This is not our room. We're in the middle of the forest. I sat up and looked around. This was horrible. There were squirrels and rabbits staring at us. It made my Evil Side come out and scare them away. This time I stood up and still had my clothes on. I checked the time. It was 7:54. "We have to get to the tournament now!" Goku changed and we both Instant Transmissioned to the signing up area. We both signed up and none of the kids signed up. I saw the Gru family walked up.

"Hi Alysha, Hi Goku!" Edith hugged my leg. I laughed a little and walked over to Gru.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing new. Just came here because you invited us." Gru said. I chuckled and Edith let go.

"Well, welcome to the tournament. The seats are over there. You don't have to pay at all." I pointed to the seats, they nodded and went over there. Goku and me walked in and went to the punching machine. I was the only girl there. That is something new. I walked up when my name was called. I tapped it twice and got 2087. I smirked at their shocked faces. Goku went up next and got the same score as me.

"I guess we're even." He said to me. I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna beat your butt when you and me step into that arena." I poked his cheek. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. The rest of the weaklings punched the machine and there was only four adults, including us, and eight kids. Yellow guy drawed the adults first and Goku was mad that he wasn't facing me again. The kids drawing was last.

"Okay, the adults will go in the waiting room, while we start with the kids tournament."

"Boring!" I whispered to Goku. He laughed and wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"That's a good one. It won't be fun until I face you." He said. I smirked and closed my eyes.

"Cause I'm the only opponent that's stronger than you?" I poked his shoulder a couple of times before looking out the window.

"I'm stronger than all of you." My opponent said. I growled and looked at him. I made his glasses crack and fall to the floor. He pushed Goku's opponent into me. I growled and Headbutted his opponent.

"I'm gonna murder you all!" I screamed. Goku wrapped his arms around my back and rubbed my tail. I bit his shoulder to calm myself down. I let go of his shoulder and took deep breaths. I looked over to my opponent. I pointed at him and bumped my fists together. He got scared and sat down on the seat far away from me. I crossed my arms and got attacked by pink.

"Hey Alysha, after this can we know your present for us?" Edith asked. I got her off my face and nodded.

"If I'm not too battered up, sure." I smiled and let Edith fly out the window. I looked over to Goku. He shrugged his shoulders. After 30 minutes of waiting for the adults. The kids tournament was finally over. Yellow told us to come out. Goku, our opponents, and I stood up. Goku wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked out. The crowd cheered.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt Goku." Yellow guy put his mic to my face when I said that.

"You wish on your life Son Alysha." Yellow did that with Goku too.

"Well you heard them crowd, this will be a heated tournament." Yellow cheered, so did the crowd. I kissed Goku's cheek and he stayed behind. My opponent and me walked up to the arena. "When the bell rings, you may begin!" Yellow yelled out to us. I nodded and looked at my opponent. The bell rung. He charged at me, while I stayed in a firm stance. He punched me in the face. I stayed there and glared at him.

"Are you done yet?" I asked. He threw more punches and kicks at me. I blocked all of them, before grabbing his arm. I flew up off the ground and spinned him around an around. I finally let him go. He landed on the arena with a thud. He was knocked out. I flew down to the end of the arena when the bell rung again. I walked off and the crowd cheered. I kissed Goku's cheek again. "Good luck." I said. Leaning on the wall and crossing my arms. I closed my eyes and started thinking. I knock out a nerd! Weak people are starting to get on my nerves. I opened my eyes again and watched Goku kick his opponent off the arena. He smiled at me and winked. I blush a deep shade of red and winked back at him.

He came back and we fist-bumped. "Time to get your butt kicked." He said. I laughed.

"In your dreams hot-shot." I said to him.

"Contestants 1 and 3 please step forward to the arena." Yellow guy said. I smirked.

"You ready?" I asked Goku.

He smirked and nodded. "Yep." We both walked out.

It's time.


	30. Goku vs Me

Chapter 30: Goku vs Me

We walked out. The crowd cheered as we walked up to the arena. I saw Edith, Margo, and the little girl cheer for us. When we got to the middle of the arena, we took 15 steps away from each other. Then, we turned and kept a firm stance.

"Okay! When the bell rings, begin the final match of the year!" Yellow yelled out. It was silent for a couple of seconds before the bell rung. We just stayed there. I smirked as he disappeared.

"Lets make this interesting." I said to him. I knew he was right behind me. I elbowed him before he answer. He reappeared on the Arena behind me. I grabbed his leg and threw him up to the sky. He regained his control and we charged at each other. Our fists connected and we threw ki balls at each other. That cause smoke to be where we were once at. I coughed a little bit before I saw that Goku wasn't there anymore. I looked around and light came in front of me. He powered up to Super Saiyan. I smirked. Two could play at that game. I powered up too and just in time to catch Goku's leg. I threw him to the ground. But I felt an intense pain on my back. I fell to the ground. I turned around on the ground and saw Goku smirking from above.

"Well played." As quick as I said that, I IT behind and grabbed him by the shirt. He grabbed my hand and started to spin me around. I regained control and kicked him in the face. He was sent back a few feet. I then powered up to a Super Saiyan 4 and growled. He laughed and did the same. He powered a Kamehameha.

I put my hands out in front of me. "Pumpkin Scarer ATTACK!" I yelled, unleashing an orange and purple blast.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAA!" He unleashed his flaming blue attack. The attacks collided. Trying to over power the other. I was having a hard time keeping up with the power I'm putting in this blast. His was over powering mine. I focused my energy. My blast soon put his in the middle. Then it all exploded. Some things hit my left arm. I clenched it and landed on the ground. My arm was bleeding. I huge cut was on it. I growled and powered up to Super Saiyan 5. I glared at Goku and then punched him in the chest.

Surprisingly, he fell off the stage and landed on the grass. The crowd cheered and I flew over to Goku. I put a hand down to help him. He grabbed it and stood up. "Good fight Alysh. I'm proud." He hugged me and I laughed.

"Alysha, she has won the Strongest Under the Heavens match. Now, after we get your arm bandaged, you'll be facing Hercule." He yelled out. Goku and me walked into the room where the doctors were at.

"Ah, you must be the champion?" I nodded and sat down on a bed. I powered down and looked at my arm. It wasn't that bad. I traced the blood with my finger and put it in my mouth. The doctor had his back turned when I ripped off a piece of my shirt and tied up the cut. I whistled as the doctor turned around. "Okay, thanks." He said. Goku and I walked out. We came face-to-face with Hercule.

"Yes?" I asked. He just walked to the arena. "Okay, then forget you too!" I yelled out to him. When Hercule walked out. The crowd cheered and booed him at the same time. Goku looked at me, I did too.

"That was intense Goku. You managed to make my arm bleed." He laughed. I waved to him and ran out. Yellow guy said to fight already. Hercule came at me and punched me in the face. My hair fanned out around me. I grabbed his hand and threw him over to the brick wall. He was knocked out. I scoffed listened to the people cheer. I stole Hercule's belt and held it up for the people to see. They cheered even more and I smiled. I put the belt over my shoulder and walked to Goku.

"The easiest fight ever." Goku wiped a fake tear. I laughed and we walked out. The Gru family was waiting for us. Edith came over and hugged us. Her arm suddenly slipped on the cut I had. I cried out and clenched the spot with my other arm. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly.

"God, I gonna kill you Goku." I whispered. He kneeled down and put Edith on his shoulder. Goku put his hand on my waist and made me stand up again. With my right hand, I took out my halo and looked at it. I put my fingers on one spot and broke a straight line through the top. I opened it and took off the bandage on the cut. I put my halo on it and clipped it shut. Which made it look like I had a very large ring on my upper arm. "I'll be fine. Put too much power in that blast." I said, flying off the ground, the rest followed. We all landed on Gru's backyard.

"Now for that present." Edith looked at me and got off Goku's shoulders. I nodded and told the girls to come close to me.

"Okay, you know how to bring Ki to your feet right?" I asked, they nodded. "This time bring them to your hands and see what happens." I said, smirking. I watched them as they did it. Orbs appeared in their hands and they opened their eyes. "See, Edith is pink. Margo is green. And you little girl is blue." They smiled and hugged me, I hugged them back and soon let them go back to Gru. We said our goodbyes, Goku and me headed back home.

"Hey Alysha, can I ask you something?" He asked, I looked over to him and nodded. "When you went over to your parents house yesterday, did you kill your Mom?" He looked over to me and saw me glare at my hands.

But I slowly nodded. "It was Mirai Goku who told me to do it. He did that to my Dad in the future." I said, trying not to snap. I grabbed my tail and rubbed it to calm my nerves. "I didn't want to kill her, but what's done what's done, and I got over it." I said simply. We landed on the front yard. Goku led me inside and we walked upstairs. Sonic, Pan, Trunks, and Goten saw us, and congratulated us. "Thanks guys, I beat his butt, but got a cut myself." They looked confused. I unclipped my halo, blood was dripping down again, I put back on quickly and looked them. "See?" I walked past them and into Goku and my room. Goku followed me and we laid down on the bed.

"Can you tell me something funny to lighten up the mood?" He asked. I laughed and thought of something.

"Okay, there's this video called Ghetto Christmas Carols and their songs were hilarious. One of them goes like this. Hush little fat bitch, don't cry, Mama's gonna buy you a Pumpkin Pie." He laughed and held his stomach. I chuckled and continued. "Joy to the Hoe, she f**** my man, that's why he got her peace. That's what she get, for talking shit. Now that bitch gon stamp on me. That's why she gotta ex TV. She need to clean her stank p***." By now Goku was on the floor laughing his butt off. I laughed with him. "Yes Mother Goose. Yes mother f*** shut the hell up." I said.

"Okay, you're going to give me a hear-" I covered his mouth quickly.

"Shut up before you jinx it." I said. He nodded and got back in the bed.

Man, almost jinxed it.


	31. Time Alone

Chapter 31: Time Alone

2 months later...

"Maybe there will be a fancy dancer on a table and then someone starts attacking him." Goku said.

I laughed and laid my head down on his bare stomach. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. He smiled and leaned over, put some strands of my hair over my ear. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my hand across his cheek. I closed my eyes and opened them back up when I felt lips on my nose. I giggled and sat up. My eyes didn't see no one there. I got out of bed and looked around. Goku wasn't there. I opened the doors and walked down the hallway. "Goku, this isn't funny." I said, I heard laughter above me. I looked up, but no one was there. I walked to the room again and opened the doors. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground. I laughed and looked over my shoulder. I saw Goku in Super Saiyan 4.

"Caught you." He laughed with me and pulled me into an embrace. We walked downstairs, no one was home. Goku put me down on the couch and sat next to me. I put my arm on his stomach and my head on his chest.

"So, if Babidi took over me and turned me into Majin Alysha. What would you be thinking right now?" I asked. My eyes were pointed to the TV. Which wasn't on.

"Umm, how am I going to turn you back to normal, if I can't get to you?" He wrapped his arm around my back and continued. "Hey, about that prank you pulled yesterday with your brothers. That was kind of funny when I saw the look on your Dad's face." I laughed and sat up.

"You can join if you want. I have plenty of pink dye balloons." We both stood up and looked out the window. My Brothers were playing Heavy Rain. "Slingshot." Goku handed me it and I took a balloon out my pocket. I opened the window and put the balloon where it's suppose to go. I pulled it back and fired. It slammed into the window scaring them. "Yeah! Dr. Prankenstein's back in business!" I yelled. Giving Goku a Hi-5. Then something hit the wall. I looked out the window and saw black dye. I smirked at them. "Well played low-class. This means war!" I yelled. Firing more balloons at them. I then switched to rainbow-colored balloons.

"You will never win prank wars!" Javon yelled. I grabbed the biggest one and put it in the slingshot.

I smirked. "I already have!" I yelled back realising it. I closed the window quickly. And I was glad that I did. It splattered everywhere. The look on their faces was hilarious. I opened the window back up, Goku and me looked at them and laughed. "I won!" I did a little victory dance and Hi-5 Goku. "Nice war boys. But you can't beat the master." I stopped laughed when I saw an angry Dad behind them. "Shit! It's the fuzz, run nigs!" I yelled closing the window, running upstairs, and laughed. I went back downstairs and saw Goku listening to Asking all them Questions. I giggled and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head down on his stomach. Goku run a hand through my hair and I closed my eyes as he kept combing my hair.

"Your hair's so soft. Like a cloud." He said.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks. Your hair in Super Saiyan 4, it makes you look like a lion. You're the King of the Jungle." He laughed and hugged me tightly. I laid my head down on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He tilted my head and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. Goku put his hand on the back of my head and laid down, so I was at the bottom. My hair fanned out around me and my legs were around his waist. Goku put his other arm around my back and pulled back. We were breathing heavily. He turned us over so he was at the bottom. I laid my head down on his shoulder and put my hand on my Mp3. I put the headphones in and played track #1. I stood up and stretched out. Kyra came through the window and hugged me tightly. She was crying.

"Hey what's wrong Angel?" I asked her. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried harder. I snapped my fingers and flew upstairs. I sat down on the bed and patted her back. "Guess I gotta bust out the thing again." I whispered. I sat Kyra down on the bed and grabbed my Electric Guitar. I put black and white make-up on and put on my rock and roll clothes. "Are you ready to rock!?" I yelled. Ant and Javon flew in to the window. They put on there stuff and joined in.

"Ready!" Kyra yelled. I played the first song. Ant was the singer, Javon was the drums and we know this song from everywhere.

"Why, do you tell me all these lies? I just wanna live my life. I don't wanna to leave my dreams behind. Tell me. Why, am I only getting older, my patience getting shorter. I'm running out of time. And I hope that I get what I wanted." We was a hit. Dad, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and mostly the whole neighborhood came! "This time's for real. Is there anything I wanted? Is there anything that I needed? Anything at all? This time's for real. Is there anything I wanted? Is there anything I needed? Anything at all?" Guitar solo! I smirked and played all the right notes. "Why do you make me feel denied? Always pushing me aside. You do not decide what's wrong or right. Tell me. Why, am I feeling so much pressure? Am I searching for the answer? I'm running out of time. And I hope that I get what I wanted." They were all cheering. "This time's for real. Is there anything I wanted? Is there anything I needed? Anything at all? This time's for real. Is there anything I wanted? Is there anything I needed? Anything at all?" Yeah, another Guitar solo! I was humming the rhythm. Which is what made me get the right tune.

I smirked and flew up. I made my eyes turn different colors and the lights turn out. My halo appeared on my head and Goku crossed his arms and smiled. I smiled back and winked at him. "This time's for real. Is there anything I wanted? Is there anything I needed? Anything at all? This time's for real. Is there anything I wanted? Is there anything I needed? Anything at all? Is there anything I wanted? Is there anything I needed? Anything at all?" Ant finished and we stopped. They cheered louder and demanded another song. I smirked and walked over to Ant.

I whispered in his ear. "How about.." I talked it out into his ear. He shrugged his shoulders and we smirked evilly at each other. He handed me the mic and grabbed the bass. I got out my cell phone and called Evelise. "It's time Eve. Get down here." I said. I hanged up and threw the phone on the bed. Evelise flew in the window all dressed up like us. She smirked and nodded. I handed her the other mic and...

She started singing.


	32. Bad Boy

Chapter 32: Bad Boy

Evelise started singing while I stood in the back of the crowd. "Remember the feelings. Remember the day. My stone heart was breaking. My love ran away. This moment I knew I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fell." I have to give her some credit. She sings just like Casada, the real person who wrote this. And the crowd loves it. "Be my Bad Boy, be my man. Be my week-end lover but don't be my friend. You can be my Bad Boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my Bad Boy, be my man. Be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my Bad Boy, but understand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again." Soon I found Ben playing the keyboard and John right beside Goku listening. "Bad Boy." She finished, looking over to me.

I smirked. My part is next. I started. "You once made this promise, to stay by my side. But after sometime you, just pushed me aside." The crowd looked over to me and I flew up. "You never thought a girl could be strong. Now I'll show you how to go on. Be my Bad Boy be my Man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend. You can by my Bad Boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my Bad Boy, by my man. Be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my Bad Boy, but understand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again." I smiled as the crowd cheered. Ant, Ben, and Javon finished the song and the crowd nearly tore through the floor.

"Okay, everybody out!" I yelled. Pointing to the door. They all left except for one.

"That was Awesome!" He then ran out and left. I smiled the group.

"Great job guys. We should do this more often." Kyra walked over to me and hugged my legs.

"That was Awesome Alysha! Can you teach me how to do that?! Pretty pretty please?" She asked.

"Okay." I laughed and put her in her bed. "Okay, Good night everybody!"

"Night!" They said, flying out except for Goku.

"Okay, time for bed Alysha." He pointed to our room. I pouted.

"But I'm not tired." I whined, my bottom lip poked out and I put a puppy-dog face on.

"Your cuteness doesn't work on me." He smirked. "Guess I'll have to do it the hard way." I raised an eyebrow. But before I could answer, he slung me over his shoulder and walked out of Kyra's room.

"You're no fun." I crossed my arms as Goku walked in our room. He put me down to change while he went and took a shower, I smirked at him and walked over to the drawers. I got out the pajamas I found on the ship and took all my clothes off. I then IT behind Goku. I hugged him from behind and felt him tense up. "Don't tense, it's me." He laughed and put his hands on mine. I started to rub my hands on his abs. Goku turned around and kissed me. I responded by putting my arms around his neck and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He put his thumb and pointer finger on my chin, making me come closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his body against mine. We then had to pull back from the lack of oxygen. He grabbed some of my hair, which made me hiss a little. Goku combed my hair a little bit before nibbling on the bite mark. I gasped before doing the same. I heard him growl which made me smirk through his neck.

His tail came over and stroked my cheek. I petted it, and Goku purred. "Aww, you purr." He growled again and looked down. I then felt his hand stroke my tail. I closed my eyes tightly and watched him turn into a Super Saiyan 4.

"Purr for me." He said. I purred as he held my tail tightly. He then turned off the water and he carried me out. "So, you're a guitar player?" He asked while we was drying off. I wrapped the towel around me and smiled.

"I've been since I got in slavery." I scratched the back of my head and laughed a little. We walked out when we got dressed and laid down on the bed. Goku wrapped me up in his arms and put his tail on my stomach, rubbing it. I giggled and laid my head on his chest. "Are always making sure the twins are alright?" I asked Goku. He nodded and grinned. I smiled and put my hand on his tail softly. "At least you're making sure we're alright." I then heard a splat on the window. I got out of the bed and opened the window. I saw Ant and Javon in the distance. "Oh, you want another prank war?" They nodded and threw a pie at me. It hit me and I licked it off. "Blueberry." I grabbed the dye gun and started shooting it all over them.

"You will not win!" Javon yelled.

"You said that last time and you lost, and if you both win. Who will be King?" They stopped and looked at each other. "My point exactly!" I yelled, closed the window and getting back in bed. Goku went in the position he was in last time and laughed.

"You guys love pranking each other, do you?" He asked. I nodded and turned around in his arms. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and Goku was watching me the entire night. Until he fell asleep.

I woke up to laughing. I moaned and turned around, the laughing immediately stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Goku sleeping. I looked down and saw Trunks, Goten, Sonic, and Pan watching Fantasy Factory. I tried to sit up, but Goku held onto me tighter. I just sighed and tangled my legs in between Goku's. He smiled in his sleep and put his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his back and looked at TV. They changed it to Ain't That America, where I saw some Black Dude in a Super Hero costume? I shook my head, closed my eyes and laid my head back on the pillows.

"They're so cute!" I heard Pan say. I turned around so I was facing Goku. I saw him open his eyes and grin. I raised an eyebrow, but he put two fingers on his head, and I felt tingling on my body. I held onto Goku tighter and we vanished. I opened my eyes and we were on a bed in Gohan's house.

"Why are we here?" I asked Goku, looking up at him.

"To tell them that Goten is alright." I nodded and the door slammed open. I saw Gohan and Videl glaring at us, but their faces soon turned into tears of joy. In a flash, Videl was hugging me tightly, while Gohan was hugging Goku.

"We're so glad that you guys are alright, where's Goten?" Videl asked looking around. I smiled.

"He's sleeping like a little baby." I said.

"Thank yu for taking care of him, though, what about Trunks?" She asked again.

"The same with Goten." I shrugged my shoulders as Goku IT away. He came back with a bowl of Grapes and Goten. Videl cried some more and hugged Goten tightly.

"Oh Goten, I missed you so much!" She yelled. I smiled and whistled, getting their attention.

"I was supposed to keep this a secret, but..." I took my halo out and put it on my head. "...I'm the Guardian, Guardian of all Saiyans." Gohan and Videl's mouths hanged open. Then they suddenly bowed down. "Hey, you don't need to bow down, I'm still good ol' Alysha." We all laughed and Goku grabbed my hand. We stopped laughing and I looked at Goku. He nodded and pointed to my stomach. "Oh, and... You say it." I looked at Goku.

"We're getting twins." I raised both of his hands and grinned. Videl then attacked me with a hug and I was out of breath.

"Okay okay, get off me, get off me. OW!" I yelled out when her arm was clutching my cut. I hissed and she got off me in a hurry. My halo suddenly turn into a Purple and Black color.

Then sirens were heard outside.


	33. Party

Chapter 33: Party

I crossed my arms and looked at Gohan and Videl.

"Did you guys call the cops cause you thought we were robbers?" I asked.

"No, they just randomly came." Gohan said, looking out the window. I nodded my head and walked downstairs. I opened the doors and were face-to-face with the cops.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Alysha?" He asked. I nodded, and the cops cheered. Goku came downstairs and pushed me behind him.

"Bye." He said, closing the door on them.

"Goku you can't do that to Saiyan Cops!" I said in a whisper. He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what? I do it all the time with Vegeta and Raditz." I just sighed and smiled softly. Goku wrapped an arm around my shoulders and Gohan, Videl, and Goten came downstairs.

"Hey, we're going to leave. Goku slammed the door in the cops face, so you'll have a lot of talking to do. Bye!" I waved.

"Wait!" Gohan yelled. But Goku laughed and IT back to the house after he said that.

"I bet Gohan's going to be mad." Goku said. I nodded and we both laid down on the couch. With me on top of Goku and him on the bottom with his arm around my back and the other behind his head. After a while I began to grow bored as Goku was sleeping. My eyes just wouldn't get heavy. I looked up at Goku. He looked peaceful in his sleep. I smiled and laid my head down on his chest again.

"Can't touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable, shake the unshakable." I whispered. "Can't see the unseeible, reach the unreachable, do the impossible." I giggled. My eyes closed and I finally fell asleep.

_**2 months later**_

I walked outside and digged my hand through the mailbox. I found a letter and took it out. "Hmm, from Gohan and Videl?" They live on the other side of town and Bulma is building a second Capsule Corp on Earth just a few miles from here. I walked inside and closed the door. I yawned and patted my giant stomach. I laughed as I felt tiny kicks. Goku walked down the stairs in a brown t-shirt and sweats. I smiled and opened the letter with my fingernail. My hand took out the letter and I read it. I gasped and then frowned.

"Man!" I whined. Goku came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hercule's having a Grand Opening in 5 days for a hotel and inviting the people who helped out by defeating Majin Buu. They have to have a party the day before the twins arrive. That's just great." I sarcastically put the letter in Goku's hands and walked to the Kitchen. I laid my aching head down on the table and ate a cookie I made yesterday.

"Well, I have no interest of going to a party. It's only a party." Sonic and Pan came downstairs and sat in front of us.

"A Party?" They asked at the same time. "Can we go? Please?" They put on puppy dog eyes and Goku ate the cooked shrimp on his plate.

"We got no interest." Goku said. I nodded and picked up the biscuit on my plate, while Sonic and Pan sinked in their seats.

"Well, there was food. They reserved tables of food just for you two." Goku and me swallowed at the same time, and I imagined myself in food wonder land. I tore through the picture and slammed my hands on the table.

"Then let's go! There better be food there, or I'm going to kill Hercule." They nodded and started eating their plates. I sat back down and finished my plate. I waited for everybody, and fished out the cake from Goku's birthday. We ate some of it and left one last piece for Goku. Which he ate happily. We all said our good nights and went to sleep in our bedrooms.

It was time for the party and Videl said she was picking us up from her helicar. Whatever that was. I got dressed in an Orange and Blue GI and Goku did the same. We smiled at each other and waited for Sonic and Pan. When they ran downstairs, we walked out the door and waited for Videl and the rest. Then I found out Piccolo was standing on the rooftop. I laughed softly and looked up at the sky where I saw the thing Videl described they were in. The wind blew everywhere and the door opened on the floor. Goku and me walked in.

"Hey, how's everyone!" We said.

"Hey, you two lover birds." I crossed my arms and readied my frying pan when Master Roshi came over.

"So, how you doing Alysha?" I gripped the frying pan when he started doing that thing he always does. I slammed the frying pan in his face and closed my eyes. Goku got scared and stepped to the side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Next time it'll be a sword in your face." He nodded and walked back to his seat. All of them 'Ooo'd at him. I smirked and got out.

"Where you going?" Goku asked. I looked over my shoulder at him and smirked.

"On the roof. Duh!" I laughed and flew up to the roof. When Sonic and Pan got in. Videl closed the door and made the thing fly. I stood my ground and Piccolo followed us as we flew away. "Hey Piccolo!" I said, waving to him. All I heard was an 'Hn' from him. I smiled and looked out to the distance.

After an hour of flying over the seas. We arrived at the hotel and they all got out. Goku looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and jumped beside him. I found Vegeta on a brick wall and Goku walked beside him with Bee the dog. I was talking to Bulma when we heard their arguing.

They both got in their fighting stances and stared each other down. "You game?" Goku asked.

"Always." Vegeta said. Bee ran over to us and laid down beside Bulma.

"It's always like this with Trunks and Goten." Bulma said, shaking her head.

"They meet. They fight." I said simply. Shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey everybody, the opening's about to start!" Gohan yelled out.

"Wait Vegeta. I was to eat first. I'm going to eat out the whole thing." Goku said.

"Not as much as me!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma and me fell Anime style and sighed heavily.


	34. You Have a Brother!

Chapter 32: You have a Brother?!

I sat down in my seat and so did everybody else. I held the knife and fork in my hands as we listened to Hercule's speech. After about 3 minutes. I banged my head on the table and the whole table shook.

"Let us eat!" I yelled. Everybody turned to me and I put my head back up. Then thousands of new reporters came and started asking him questions. "Ughhhhh! I swear! I came for food, not a dumb news show!" I yelled to everybody, who laughed. I smirked as the news lady walked over to me and glared at me.

"The news is stupid?" She asked. I grinned evilly and grabbed the Mic from her.

"That's right. 100% boring." I snickered, but then felt a slap on my hand. I yelped in pain and raised an eyebrow at her. "How dare you slap the hand. You see this?" I held up my hand. "This is power right here, you got no reason to touch it blonde. I guess you got the first hit, so now it's my turn!" I grinned evilly and kicked her in the chest. Which sent her flying into the river. I smirked and sat back down.

"Okay, you may eat!"

"Finally!" Mostly every Saiyan yelled, including me. We all started eating and I was feeling satisfied until I felt a power level. I guess the others felt it too. Krillen stood up.

"Gohan." Piccolo said.

"Right!" Gohan nodded. I stood up and took a deep breath. We all ran out and saw a bald robot or something. And another Saiyan. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Tarble?" Vegeta asked.

"Tarble?!" We all shrieked, getting out of Vegeta's way. He walked down the stairs. The Saiyan smiled and flew over to him.

"Brother." Trable said.

"Brother?!" We said again, backing away more. I had shock on my face.

"Didn't father send you to another Planet because you couldn't fight?" Vegeta asked. Turning away and crossing his arms. I got out of my shock and smirked.

"Yes, but I need your help. These two monsters. Abo and Cado. They're terrorizing my Planet, and I proved no match for them." I smiled and stepped out eating fried Chicken.

"Hey, I can help you Tarble." I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but you prove no match for them either." He clicked his scouter.

Vegeta turned and walked away. "Don't believe your scouter, power can easily change in combat. Show him Alysha." He smirked and I threw the chicken at Goku. He smiled and started eating it.

"Okay!" I said, walking away and stopping. I focused and started powering up. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I started. Screaming and transforming into a Super Saiyan 5. I turned around to look at Tarble. "See?" His scouter blew up. I smirked and powered down. Tarble ran over to me.

"That'll be enough. Please help me. They followed us here." I nodded.

"Okay, everyone grab on!" Goku said. We all got IT to a radish field Goku and me planted. I walked over to one and pulled one out. So did Goku. He got the smallest one and I got a few inches above him. "Whoever gets the biggest one, can fight them okay?" They nodded and every Saiyan, Krillen, and Roshi pulled one out.

"Look at this one!" Goten yelled.

"Last, but not least is Trunks." I said, looking over to him.

"Pick out one bigger than Goten's, Trunks." Vegeta said.

"I'm looking for the one, and it's you!" He yelled, grabbing one and pulling it out. It wasn't all the way out. He pulled it out some more, and it streched all over the cliff.

"Well, I said the longest, so I guess Trunks wins." Goku said, Goten put his head down.

"Nice job." I said. I looked down at the Robot. "Anyways, what's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Gure, nice to meet you Guardian." She bowed down to me.

I bowed down too. "Nice to meet you too Gure. And you don't need to bow, just because I'm the Guardian of Saiyans doesn't mean everyone can bow down to me." Tarble looked at me and walked over.

"So, Vegeta told me you're the Guardian of Saiyans, is that right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep, I'm Alysha." My halo appeared on the top of my head and I shook hands with Tarble. He smiled and touched my halo. It glowed brighter and I giggled. "Here." I touched it and made two. I put it on his head and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded and walked over to Bulma.

"She's your sister-in-law, do you think you two will get along?" I asked.

Bulma shrugged. "Probably, she looks like a Robot." I nodded and Goku IT all of us to the Hotel. We all heard a 'CRASH' and sensed power levels, they weren't stronger than Majin Buu, so Trunks will do just fine.

"Hey Goku. I think Goten should join in, incase he needs any help." I said.

"No, Trunks is fine!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay." I said. I bent over and whispered something in Goten's ear. "Hey Vegeta said, you could can help Trunks win Goten. Good luck." I said, he cheered and joined Trunks.

This will be a battle worth seeing.


	35. Team Work

Chapter 35: Team Work

"Alysha... You Dirty!" Vegeta yelled. I smirked and looked forward at Trunks and Goten.

"Tarble!" Those two red and blue idiots yelled. Then they looked down at Trunks and Goten. "So, they want to play house?" The blue one put his hand on Trunks head and struggled to put him down when he started to fly up. I crossed my arms and stood in the middle of Goku and Vegeta. Trunks punched his opponent and Goten bowed down to his.

"Are you going to play too, Mister?" He asked. Red couldn't believe his ears, that is until Goten started doing what Trunks was doing. Everyone was cheering for Trunks and Goten, except for Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and me. We were more focused on the fatty's energy signals. They maybe fat, but their power can tell that they can fuse. I growled and Goku rubbed my shoulder to relax me, which didn't work.

"They all can fuse." I said. "But I can't tell how powerful they will be, or who will have the advantage." I moved my hands up and down. Goku nodded and I took a deep breath to relax myself. My arms went down to my sides and I saw three of each fatty appear. Which was kinda funny, I snickered. Which made Vegeta look at me funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We can beat up six of them fatties and still win." Tarble ran beside me and pointed to them.

"They did this to me and I lost." I put my hands on his shoulders and took the halo from him. It put in on my halo and they fused.

"Calm down. Trunks and Goten can handle them." But I was wrong. "Or not." I whispered. Squinting my eyes as I saw them bump each other on the head and fall on the ground. Gohan flew over to them.

"Hey, can I help?" He asked.

"We can handle it Dad." Goten said.

"No, I'll coach you two." Gohan smiled. Goten and Trunks stood up quickly.

"Okay!" They both yelled flying up to their opponent. Then they started winning. Gohan is a pretty good coach. I smiled at him. Then the fatties landed on the ground and fused. My mouth hung open when I saw them.

"Dodoria!" I yelled.

"No, that them fused." Tarble said.

"Oh..." I said. Then the Purple fattie dragged the boys on the ground and smashed them in the wall. I squinted my eyes and almost looked away, before the boys fused, but did it wrong. I growled and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"FOCUS GOTENKS!" I yelled, which made them fall over. I grabbed my halo and threw it in the air. I caught it and I relaxed.

"Alright!" Gotenks yelled. They defused and refused again. A perfect Gotenks.

"FINALLY!" I yelled. They smirked at me and started fighting Purple Fattie. First he used Yamcha's attack, then galactic donut, then Tein's volleyball attack. Then he stole my attack.

"Electric Blood Storm... ATTACK!" He yelled, sending the blast at Purple Fattie. Which hit him, he landed in the ocean and I smirked.

"Nice job boys!" Bulma yelled, Gotenks landed in front of me and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry for using your attack Alysha." I kneeled down and touched his shoulder.

"As long as he got defeated, I'm cool with it." Everyone except, Gotenks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku and me were heading back inside. "But, it's not over yet." They stopped and turned to me. I stood up and looked at the rising Purple Fattie. He was breathing heavily and heard him say something.

"Waha no HAAA!" He yelled, sending a green blast directly at me. I flew up and powered up my attack.

"Kamehame... HA!" I yelled. Sending my blast at the Waha no Ha. The blasts blew up and I flew back down. Gotenks was staring at me in shock. I looked down at him and pointed to Purple Fattie. Gotenks flew over to him.

"This next Waha no Ha won't be so easy to dodge next time."

"Doubt it!" I yelled, which made Goku laugh.

"Super Waha no HAA!" He yelled, sending blasts everywhere. It was the time to react. Goku, Vegeta, and me After Imaged in different spots until a plan formed in my mind.

"Is that a huge Pizza I see?" The boys looked to where I was pointing and I After Imaged in front of Purple Fattie, transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Electric Blood Storm... ATTACK!" I yelled, sending my red and black blast at Purple Fattie. It made him disappear and I smirked as Goku and Vegeta landed on each side of me.

"That was dirty." They said. I laughed and heard the words I wanted to hear all day.

"Hey guys! There's still more food for everybody!" Gohan yelled.

_**Minutes later...**_

I was eating as many as the food I can get. I was certain Gure was screaming at how much we're eating. Then I caught sight of Vegeta's sushi.

"Vegeta, are you eating this?" I put the sushi in my mouth and Vegeta screamed.

"You idiot, I was going to eat that!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said, then he ate my fired pork. I swallowed the sushi and glared at Vegeta. "Ahhh! Vegeta!" I yelled. "That was my Fried Pork!" We got in each other's face.

"You ate my sushi!" He yelled.

"I was saving that for last!" I yelled back.

"Well I was saving my Sushi!" He yelled.

I transformed into Super Saiyan. "I thought we were friends!"

He transformed into Super Saiyan. "You thought wrong!" Then Goku stepped in and put his hands out.

"Okay, stop fighting." He said. Vegeta and me transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and ran outside.

"So you wanna fight?" I asked. He nodded and me got in our fighting stances. "Well, not right now. I'm still hungry." I patted my stomach and ran inside to finish my food once I did finish. I ran outside and smirked at Vegeta. "Alright, I'm ready!"

And so began our spar.


	36. I'm Scared

Chapter 36: I'm Scared

"Come on!" Goku whined "Lay down!" I smirked and crossed my arms at him.

"No." I answered. He sighed heavily and laid back down.

"I give up!" He yelled. I laughed and kicked off my shoes.

"I'll be right back." I said, wobbling downstairs and into the Kitchen. I found Kyra there, eating the cookies I made the other day. I smiled at her and went in the refrigerator. I looked around and found what I was looking for. I grabbed a cupcake and ate it quickly.

"Happy Birthday Alysha!" Kyra said. I looked at the clock and it was exactly 12:00 in the morning. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks Kyra!" I said, I put her down and she went back to Dad's house. I went back upstairs and into my room. Goku had the TV turned off and I saw him in bed. I smiled and crawled in bed. He started laughing and wrapped his arms around my very HUGE stomach. I laughed at his struggle and turned in his arms. He nuzzled his head on mine and started to sniff my hair.

"You changed the smell of your hair." He said. I smirked.

"To what?" I questioned. He smirked back.

"Black Berry." He said. I cursed under my breath. Curse his Saiyan Senses.

"You guessed it." I teased. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes. Until the door slammed open and I heard shouts of 'Happy Birthday Alysha!' I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Shut up!" Goku whispered loudly. "She just went to sleep!"

"Pffft, we're not falling for that again." That was Goten and Trunks. I smiled secretly and tightened my hold on Goku. He laughed and Goten and Trunks climbed in bed. One of them poked my cheek. Another was rubbing my hand across his face. I opened one of my eyes and I saw Trunks. He got scared and fell off the bed. I laughed and sat up.

"What guys?" I asked. Yawning, I stretched out and rubbed my eyes.

"We bought you cake!" They yelled. Holding up a cake. I laughed and smiled.

"Thank you. It looks beautiful." I said, picking it up and I had to unwrap Goku's arms from my waist. He whined and stood up with me. I laughed and we all went downstairs. I wobbled a little bit, but soon got downstairs. I walked in the Kitchen once again and saw Sonic, Pan, and Dad sitting at the table. Then Vegeta, Bulma, Grandpa Gohan, my friends, and the Z-fighters were here. I laughed and put the cake down on the table.

"Happy Birthday Alysha!" They all yelled, but Vegeta just nodded and crossed his arms.

"Thanks guys. It's already a great birthday." I said, getting out the knife to cut the cake, and cut big enough pieces for the Saiyans, and little for the humans. I ate mine in one gulp and smiled. "They liked it." I whispered to Goku. He tried to get another piece. But I picked up the cake and put it in the fridge. He smirked at me and powered down to his normal form. I poked Vegeta in the shoulder a few times, saying his name each time, and he turned around.

"What?!" He yelled. I smirked at him and crossed my arms.

"Can you come in the back yard real quick." It wasn't a question. He grunted and followed me out. I clapped my hands. And Margo, Edith, and Agnes came flying around me with Gru close behind. "Can you train these kids? Please?" We all gave him puppy dog eyes. He smirked and looked away.

"Are they Saiyans?" He asked.

"No, I just taught them how to fly, and how to control Ki." I said. He shook his head.

"Fine." He laughed, turning back around. "I'll train them. Be at Capsule Corp tomorrow, 6 AM. No excuses." He declared, walking back inside. I laughed a little and looked at the Gru kids. They laughed and hugged each other. I took a deep breath. A little pain struck through my back, but not that much. I hissed a little. A hand went on my back and rubbed it. It soothed the pain a little, and only a little!

"Can I have more cake?" I heard Goku ask. I laughed.

"Go ahead." He smiled and ran back inside. "Okay, do you guys want some cake?" I asked.

"Yes please." Gru said. I chuckled and walked back inside. Let me tell you something. When I got inside. Goku was literally trying to put the entire cake in his mouth. I had to pry him off and hold him back.

"You said I can some more!" He whined.

"I'm giving some to Gru and these children." He stopped and looked down, sighing heavily. I cut four little pieces and gave them to their rightful owner is. After like 2:34, everyone was sleeping over. Lucky us, because there were enough rooms for everyone. Goku carried me to the room and I was whining because my back hurt. He said...

"They're probably just moving around in there too much." I blushed and let my head fall back. The doors opened and Goku laid me down on the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and walked in, closing the door and locking it. I heard the shower running. So I took a deep breath to calm the pain. I scoffed and sat up. Putting my head in my hands, I sighed heavily. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, my head shot up and I readied a fist. When I saw it was Videl, Bulma, and 18, I apologized and went back to what I was doing.

"Pain?" Bulma asked.

"Pain." I said simply. Tilting my head up and looking at Bulma. She nodded and sat next to me. 18 sat on the floor with little Marron in her lap. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

_'Alysha, where are the towels?' _He asked. I smiled.

_'In the closet next to the shower.' _I heard him laugh in the Bathroom.

_'Thank you!' _He said, cheerfully. I laughed a little and laid back down on the bed. I didn't even realize Videl was trying to get my attention. I looked over to them.

"Well, try to get some sleep." Bulma said, putting the blankets on me. I smiled and thanked her.

"You'll need it." 18 said. We both smirked at the same time.

"You'll need the luck when I'm sparring you after this." She sweat dropped, but kept that smirk. She stood up and walked out with Marron. I laughed at her and hugged my pillow. "Same ol' 18." I shook my head.

"Ohhh, yeah." Bulma and Videl said.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed." Videl said. I nodded and she smiled. "Good Night everyone." She walked out and closed the doors. I turned on the lamp and looked at Bulma.

"After the twins get here. You have to try those dresses I bought you." I sighed heavily and she rolled her eyes, but giggled the next minute. I smiled. Bulma is something else... Well, Videl likes to shop too. So, they're both something else.

"Okay Bulmer." I joked. She laughed and hugged me. I laughed with her and we both said our Good Nights. She walked out, but not before she waved and closed the doors gently. I covered my mouth to stop laughing. I saw a frosting spot on her back. That was classic, I should've took a picture. The bathroom door opened.

"Finally, you stayed in bed!" Goku teased. I smirked and turned away from him. He laughed and joined me in bed. I felt his arms go around my chest and he purred when I started to rub his tail. It snatched itself away from me and wrapped around just below Goku's arms. My tail wrapped around his stomach and he laughed.

"Night." I said. He smiled through my neck and I drifted off to sleep. Little did I know, someone climbed through the window, and smirked evilly.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my husband-to-be." Goku shot up and his eyes went wide.

"Chi-chi?" He asked. She nodded and took out her knives, she threw one at me and it made a huge line on my stomach. My eyes shot open and I screamed in pain. I held my side and fell off the bed, coughing up blood. "Alysha!" Goku yelled my name and picked me up, I felt tears on my cheek as I was crying.

"That should be me!" Bubbles screeched. Goku growled and ran out the room, and into Veggie and Bulmer's room. He slammed open the doors and Vegeta shot up in bed. I sniffed and held my bleeding side in pain. I felt something soft and felt Goku's energy leaving. I opened my eyes and saw Goku run out the doors and into our room. I looked up and saw Vegeta in Super Saiyan 4. He growled and woke up Bulmer. She gasped at me and climbed on Vegeta's back. He flew out the window and I buried my head in his chest.

"It's going to be alright Alysha." I heard Bulma say.

"Their energy is still high." Vegeta muttered so I can hear. I nodded and looked at where we were going. It was Capsule Corp. Then I felt more energies follow us. I looked behind Vegeta and saw the others. So Bubbles and Goku were the only ones at the house. Vegeta landed on the front yard and ran in the fairly large house. He laid me down on the couch and my side was bleeding heavily. I turned on the side that wasn't hurting and coughed.

"G-Goku?" I asked. Closing my eyes tightly. I sniffed and felt a comforting hand on my back.

"Breathe Alysha." It was Videl. I growled and my halo turned darker. I took a deep breath and Bulma told me to move my hand from the cut. I gently moved it from the cut and put my hand in my mouth. Sucking all the blood from it. My hand came out dry and I swallowed the blood. Bulma put wet stuff on the cut and wrapped it up. Surprisingly, nothing happened. Humans do suck! I dug through my pocket and found a little brown sack. I took a Sensu Bean out and put it in my mouth. It healed, but not fully. I closed my eyes. I saw the battle between Goku and Bubbles, how come he's loosing?! Wait, did I just see what I just saw. A tail?! ON her BUTT! I quickly sat up and jumped over the couch.

"Stupid Dragon Balls!" I yelled, flying out the window and flying as fast as I can. But then I heard something.

_'Alysha, don't interfere. You're already injured!' _Goku yelled.

_'Goku, I'm fine, and I'm stronger than you anyways.' _I heard him sigh on the other end.

_'Fine, just hurry up. She know how to transform into a Super Saiyan 5.'_

_'But does she know how to do KI blasts?'_

_'She hasn't use some yet and her KI isn't THAT strong.'_

_'Okay, I'm on my way!' _


	37. Alysha's DreamNightmare

Chapter 37: Alysha's Dream

I growled as I reached the battlefield. It was in the Rocky Plains where Goku and me spared from time-to-time. I frowned as a blast was heading towards me. I deflected it and it soared in the air. Blowing up. I growled and looked up. Goku and Bubbles were staring at me. I put my arms behind me, and unleashed a red blast. Goku moved out-of-the-way. He landed beside me and I turned into a Super Saiyan 5. When I saw Bubbles no where in sight. I stopped and looked around. I screamed, turning around. I punched her in the face. Making her appear and slam on the ground. Then I kicked her in the gut. She coughed up blood and I smirked. I knocked her out on her pressure point and she passed out. I dusted my hands off and walked to Goku, who was looking at Bubbles in shock.

"How could you knock her out so easily?" He asked. I smirked.

"Pressure point." I powered down and IT both of us to Capsule Corp. Where we saw no one there. Except for Trunks, Goten, Sonic, Pan, and Vegeta. They were in a circle.

"Something happened, and it took them away." Vegeta said. I gasped. No, not Kyra!

"Please tell me they didn't take Kyra?" I said.

"I hid her in a safe place. Which was a Capsule." Pan said, giving me the Capsule. I sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch.

"Thank Dende." I whispered. I clicked it and she came out. Kyra was out of breath. I hugged her and Goku covered me with the blankets. "Thank you." He sat in front of me and I closed my eyes. Drifting off to sleep a few minutes later. Goku looked up at me and smiled. He kissed my cheek and I smiled in my sleep. Kyra yawned and got out of my grip. And into Goku's arms. She passed out a few minutes later. No one noticed, but Bubbles came in through the window. She looked through her pocket and found what she was looking for. She walked towards the couch. Pulled out a needle and threw it at me. Goku caught it and glared at Bubbles.

"How dare you try to posion my wife and unborn twins?" He growled, his eyes turning red and his hair too. Bubbles smirked.

"It wasn't my idea. There are plenty of other humans who hate her." Four more humans, all girl appeared. I whimpered in my sleep and bit my lip.

"Aww. How cute. She's having a little nightmare." One of them said.

"She doesn't get nightmares. She loves pain and suffering." Goku said, stroking my stomach. I then stopped and sniffed.

"Goku?" I asked softly.

"I'm here Alysh. I'm here. Vegeta, wake up!" He yelled,which made me jump in surprise. Vegeta growled.

"I'm already up, Kakarot!" He yelled back. I whimpered again and grabbed Goku's hand. I screamed and the whole place changed into a red and black everywhere. I disappeared.

**Goku's POV**

I heard growling behind me. I turned and saw Alysha. She looks like she's 6. She looked up at me with blood-red eyes. A black halo appeared on the top of her head, and black bat wings.

"Stop looking at me Dad! They chose me and not you!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

"Alysha, I didn't know you were suppose to be the Guardian! I didn't know!" He yelled back.

"Me neither Dad! Hey mister." She tapped my hand. "Can you help me? Since Dad doesn't want to!" She yelled. Her father huffed and stormed away.

"Sure." I said.

"Please. What's he going to do?" The girl asked. Little Alysha growled and took a sword out. She stepped forward and the sword was surrounded by blue lightning bolts. She jumped up and sliced through her. Every girl, and Chichi screamed. The dead girl's body fell limb and dropped to the ground. Her body catching on fire the very next second. I stared wide-eyed at Alysha. She's a Dark Guardian. But she's nice on the outside.

"No, I'm not nice. I'm Evil!" She yelled at me, turning around with tears in her eyes. She dropped the sword and powered up. Blowing wind everywhere. "Stop torturing me!" She yelled. Screaming louder and transforming. She grew taller, she stopped screaming and her body glowed a yellow color.

"Alysha?" I asked, reaching my hand out. She followed my moves and her body stopped glowing. She was a different person now. All grown up. I could tell she was 22. Her jet black hair flowing down her back. Bat wings, halo and blood-red eyes still there. Her favorite dress with crosses on them, it was red and black like a checker board, she had black high heels that go up to her knees on. Her huge stomach wasn't there. She grabbed my hand and growled.

"I'll make her pay for hurting them." She kissed my cheek and turned to Chichi.

"Make who pay? What do you mean?!" I yelled. She hissed at me, showing me her red fangs from the blood.

"She killed our children, Goku!" She cried. I gasped, even my Super Saiyan 5 form will show fear. "She killed them! Now, let go of my hand, so I can beat her to a pulp!" She yanked her hand back, grabbing her Lightning Blade, screaming and running at Chichi. Chichi screamed and covered herself. But the sword never got to her face. Alysha disappeared. I heard low whistling. Vegeta and me turned and saw a two kids.

"Ant, you said we can go and visit Goku." I heard a female voice. It was Alysha!

"And I said no, because my friends Rio's coming over." He said softly.

"Then fine! Hey,did you notice all of this turned red and black?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's so cool!" He jumped up and turned so he was looking at me. "Hey, who are you?"

Alysha stood up and turned to me. She still was that 13-year-old girl I met. She smiled with tears. "Goku, you're back!" She ran over to me, but disappeared. Anthony too. Then the place disappeared. We reappeared back in the living room where Kyra was sleeping on the floor, and Alysha was sleeping on the couch. Still as peaceful as always. Until Alysha opened her eyes.


	38. Boo and Bo

Chapter 38: Boo and Bo

**My POV**

I opened my eyes to come face-to-face with Goku. I sat up and yawned.

"Is it time for breakfast? I'm starved." I stuck my tongue out and rubbed my hands together. Then I heard something behind me.

"She don't remember a thing!" Bubbles yelled.

I glared at her and growled. In a flash, I held her up by the collar while the other girls were trying to pry me off her. "Yes I do for your information. I let all of you enter my mind. You are lucky the Dark Guardian came out. She was the Grown Up Alysha, and the child." I growled. She shook and struggled against me. I pushed her towards the wall and she crashed through it. The girls screamed and helped her get up. I growled.

"Alysha?" Goku asked, touching my shoulder. I looked at him.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth. He pointed to my stomach. I looked down at it. Then back at Goku. I shrugged my shoulders. "No biggy. They're over there." I pointed to the crib in the corner of the room. Goku grabbed my hand tightly and walked us over to the crib. "I changed their names." I smirked.

Goku looked over to me and hugged me. "How?" Was all he asked.

"While you guys were in my Dream. I went into labor and had to do everything myself." I said simply. Goku hugged me tighter and I looked down at the twins.

"What's their names?"

"Nechita and Kakarot." I felt an hand stroke my tail. I looked behind me and saw Kyra. I took her hand off and frowned.

"Thank you Alysha." He whispered. I nodded and wrapped my tail around his wrist. He pulled back and I caught a tear on his face. I wiped it away and we both looked down at the twins. "They're awake." Goku said, holding Nechita's hand with one finger.

"Yeah, they did right before all of you showed up." Goku picked both of them up and surprisingly, he held them right. "Hey little Angels, meet your Daddy." They smiled and started laughing. Goku laughed too and I deflected a KI ball from Bubbles. "Get them out of here!" I yelled, powering up and transforming into a Super Saiyan 5.

"Be safe." Goku said. Running to the window and flying out. I looked at Bubbles and growled. First, I got rid of the humans and Vegeta, Kyra, Bubbles, and me were the last one in the room. The four trouble makers went with Goku. But soon after they left, Kyra followed. And I'll thank her for that later. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

"I'm staying here in case you need help." I nodded and blocked a punch from Bubbles. I clotheslined her and picked her up by the throat.

"I thought you were better than that." I kneed her in the stomach and crossed my arms as she crashed through the balcony windows. "Vegeta, I bet I can fight her with no hands." He smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed. I smirked and walked outside. Bubbles coughed up blood and I kicked her in the stomach, rolling her over. She glared up at me, and threw a knife at me. I caught it and smirked when she screamed.

"I thought you were using your feet." Vegeta muttered.

"I'm not attacking her, am I?" I asked Vegeta. He grunted and crossed his arms. I smirked and looked at Bubbles, who was flying towards Goku and the others, I growled and IT in front of her. She tried to punch me, but I blocked it with my foot, she tried to kick me in the face. But I caught her foot in between my head and neck. I scoffed when she tried to punch my stomach, but I kicked her in the armpit and I let go of her. Crossing my arms.

"This sucks balls. Come on, make me use my full power." I glared at her, but went wide-eyed, when her body fell limb. I caught her, but didn't care. I dropped her to the ground and flew down to her. A pink glob appeared and I jumped back, getting in a fighting stance. When it fully came out. It transformed into two people. A Pink Boy, and a Pink Girl. I gasped and stepped back, Vegeta flying beside me. When they were clearer to see, we gasped in horror. The Boy had Gotenk's vest and pants on, and the girl was just like him, but in a Girl Version.

"Buu." I whispered. The boy grinned evilly and stepped towards me.

"You're a pretty one." My eyes twitched and I suddenly reverted back to my normal form.

"Aw... Man!" I said in disbelief. Vegeta growled. "Is that the way you talk to your commanding officer?!" I yelled at Vegeta. He glared at the girl.

"And who are you?" He said.

"Majin Bo." I bursted out laughing.

"Bo?! That's a Boy's name!" I laughed. But I suddenly stopped when I felt lips on mine. I stared up in terror. It was Buu! I growled and bit down on his neck, it came off and I took it out. I gagged and spit the saliva out. "Aw, that's so nasty. Stick with kissing your sister." I blasted his tongue so I wouldn't have to see it again. Vegeta gagged too and ran to a tree. Almost throwing up, but he spit. And it was funny. I glared at Buu and Bo.

"Not bad for a woman." Buu said. Chuckling evilly and licking his lips. "Black Berry." He said. My eyes went wide.

"How do you know my new Hair smell?" I asked. He chuckled evilly and looked at Bo.

"Chocolate!" He yelled, turning her into Chocolate. My mouth watered and my fingers started shaking.

"Gimme!" I yelled, taking Bo out of his hand. Vegeta snatched it and blasted it away. I then squeaked and stood up, crossing my arms. Bo reappeared behind me and I smirked. Elbowing her in the face and grabbing her tail head. I screamed and swung her in front of me. She crashed into the ground and screamed in agony. I then flipped her back and forth. But I quickly realized something.

"Her energy isn't going down!"


End file.
